Pokemon: Primordial Fury Unleashed DX
by PokeDopes
Summary: The Pokemon World, torn apart by war and darkness. A prophecy foretells of a grand battle between a Pokemon and a psychotic Human hellbent on destroying the world, but it didn't foretell the current atrocities. One Pokemon's journey to discover who he really is intertwines with an unlikely friend as they fight their way to world peace. AU story with OC's. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS!
1. Where It All Begins

**Where It All Begins**

This world. That world. This universe. That universe. Everything has a beginning. Everything has an end. This is where it all begins… where the legend lost to time awakens… The power to shake universes, the power to quake the space-time balance. The power to bring light to all, or consume all in a blaze of darkness. Two creatures, thought to be extinct and non-existent, bearing two halves of a primal, untamed rage formed by years of torture and abuse. Their offspring: a rarity in two rights. A Shiny Pokemon with seemingly normal attributes yet, not even the goddess of this universe would know of the hidden fury within.

The end of a 100 year war. The start of corruption and tragedy. The end of two legends tales, but the child survives and lives on. The journey they would encompass would change the fate of the entire world. A single man, psychotic and far off the deep end. Mindless murder and torture. He is the way of an iron fist. Two children, innocent and pure. First clouded memories, weakness among a world of brutes. Second playful, clueless, and harmless, but hearts beating as one in the end…

The legend goes as follows:

_"At the darkest hour, a single soul, pure, kind, caring, and innocent, will rise up from the ashes to do battle with a fierce and all consuming evil. These two beings, their ideals polar opposites, fight for what they believe is right but only one shall survive. World peace or assured destruction, no matter which fate is sealed, silence will follow. The innocent being's wrath, spanning across the ages, will awaken upon realization of what must be done. A great friend, one whose memory is cloudy, will perish and with an earth shattering scream, the tyrant will be brought to their knees. Death is inevitable, but at the end of the war, the sun will shine and the birds will sing, or the thick, heavy clouds will block out the sun and watch as the ravished world disintegrates along with life itself."_

A sole island. Paradise and beautiful. Sleeping legend will awaken. When judgement day arrives, the whole world will hold its breath.


	2. An Awakening

**An Awakening**

On an Island far removed from any form of human and Pokemon civilization, there is a single resident deep within the tiny island jungle. A child, pure hearted and gentle by nature. His past is nothing short of a tragedy, and somehow, he has managed to push past it despite the cruel world he lives in. This is only the beginning though, for this child was tossed into a deep slumber upon escaping a fate many years ago that would seal his lifelong purpose forever.

The child of two Pokemon with the blood of an ancient race lost to a mindless war. Two Mew with ancestral origins came together through rage, sorrow, pain, torture, hope, and life. The dreams and desires of their entire race, half in the male, half in the female, put together as one in their offspring who would defy frightening odds and become a shining star for all living creatures around the world.

His name: **Kibou**. It would become a name both feared and loved for millenia to come. Part of an ancient prophecy that foretells the dark end of a second war between Humans and Pokemon, he is the only one who will be able to stop the neverending nightmare that plagues every Human and Pokemon today.

Deep in the wilderness of this Island, rightfully named "Azure Starstruck Island", he sleeps peacefully among the shimmering sunlight, pleasantly swaying leaves, dancing grass, and sweet smelling berries. The island is a strange breed, for it has 4 seasons instead of the usual tropical climate. This is in part thanks to its location, a latitude far enough north makes this possible. The sun shines brightly upon this island, giving it a glow the likes that only an angel could produce with a kiss.

Nestled in a lake with a small waterfall handing out the life giving element of the world, sleeps a kitten, 8 years of age but technically 19 years due to being in a coma for the last 11 years. Cloaked in a fine, blue coat, his gentle disposition fits the atmosphere of the island: calm, serene, and tranquil. Not a single sound could be heard besides the swaying foliage that covers the island. The shimmering, shining kitten has no idea that the world he's living in is very different from the last time he was awake.

The world as Pokemon know it, is nothing more than a corrupt place nowadays. Humans have destroyed what little sense of pride and life that is left for them. A war that had lasted for 10 years during the kitten's coma came to a close, leaving thousands and thousands of Pokemon struggling to survive. Many Pokemon are left fighting for their lives against other Pokemon, or worse, falling to the hands of humans tasked with capturing all Pokemon dead or alive. The maniac behind this mess tells that Pokemon are the root cause of all evil in the world and must be eradicated. Fearful for what he can do, humans who secretly hate his regime want him dead, but can't because of his iron rule and access to weapons beyond the capacity of the modern imagination.

Alas… silence begets all, for the kid begins to stir and open his eyes slowly. The world speaks to him, telling him of the atrocities that went down in his beauty sleep, but he listens to none of it. Today is not a day to worry, rather, it is a day to play hard for the first time in 11 years. Eyes fully open now, he looks around. The azure blue underworld of water beckons him, calls to him. It caresses his baby blue fur and coaxes him to the surface where he takes a deep breath of air so clean and pure, it would cleanse even the most foul of creatures. Come! The day is high and the time is ripe! With your awakening, the time has come! There may be hope for all of them yet, but for now, this tale has only just begun…

"Today is a perfect day… the sun is shining and smiling at me. The air has a unique scent to it, one of adventure and fun. On a day like today, it would be quite a shame to just sit in a big, wet puddle for no reason, well, other than to be wet from swimming of course!"


	3. Peaceful Corner Of The World

**Peaceful Corner Of The World**

The young Mew steps out of the water, fur soaking wet and glistening as the sun's rays bounce off of him and make his body glisten. He stands at the edge of the lake, listening to the sound of the small waterfall nearby. The sunlight enters this wall of water and casts a beautiful rainbow over the lake, colors vivid as can be. A smile sits on the kitten's face and he slowly floats towards a door nestled into the side of a rock. He opens the door and enters a massive bedroom that would seem to have been built by someone many times this Pokemon's size.

The spacious room has a multitude of different objects within. An 80 inch 4K HDTV sits on a TV stand with a whole bunch of video game consoles from various game companies collected over the years. The coffee table in front of the TV stand is cluttered with game discs and cartridges in a careless manner. The couch has a couple game controllers sitting on it, watching the blank screen, awaiting the moment they get to see some action. The Mew floats past the couch and heads towards the large dresser in the back of the room.

To the left of this dresser is a king sized bed with pink bed sheets and a large, purple, fluffy throw over blanket neatly made and placed in the center of the bed nicely. Hanging on the edge of this ebony wooden dresser is an electric indigo pull over hoodie, specially tailored for the Mew's body. He ignores it and opens the bottom drawer and grabs a pink towel, then floats over to a door that leads to the bathroom and opens it up.

The bathroom is quirky. Instead of there being a shower or bathtub like most bathrooms have, this bathroom only has a toilet, sink, and a mirror. The mirror, however, isn't a small wall mirror. This mirror is massive and allows one to see their entire body no matter where they are in the bathroom. Speaking of, the bathroom is spaciously big and could hold up to 10 decently sized Pokemon at once. The Mew uses the towel and dries himself off in a quick manner. He tosses the towel into a basket in the corner of the room next to the sink and floats out.

Back in the bedroom, he goes over to the dresser and grabs the hoodie and pulls it over his body. After that, he floats up in the air and looks on top of the dresser for something and grabs it. What he procured from the top of the dresser is a golden heart locket with a gold chain. This locket has a brilliant gleaming luster to it, and is a precious belonging. He floats back onto the ground and looks at it, dusting it off gently before opening it up to reveal an interesting image.

The image is in a sepia tone, three Mew stand next to each other, big smiles on their faces in this picture. One Mew is about a third of the height of both the other Mews, seems to be an infant or toddler Mew. An assumption can be made that the other Mews are parents in this picture. The picture is dated and a little bit more than 12 years old. The location of the picture seems difficult to determine, but there are tall buildings in the background, so it's possible this was taken on the outskirts of a densely populated city. The kitten looks at this image for a few seconds before speaking. "I love you mom, I love you dad. Here's to another day that I live because of what you guys did to save me."

He closes the locket and undos the gold chain and puts it on. The locket dangles around his neck comfortably and it faintly sparkles in the light. The Mew inhales deeply, then exhales and addresses himself. "Alright Kibou, it's time to have fun!"

He proceeds to take a running start and vaults over the couch, jumps onto the side of the coffee table, ricochets off it and onto the TV stand. From there, he bounds off and flies out the open sliding glass door on the opposite end of the room. He laughs happily as he does this and embraces the outdoors as he flies higher and higher into the air.

"Wheee! I can't wait to play, but what to do today…?" is what he says to himself out loud.

He stops flying and floats gently in the sky above his home. A cool seabreeze whisks his fur and the smell of fresh berries is replaced with a salty, yet pleasant scent. He stares out at the horizon. Nothing but clear blue azure seas for miles on all sides. The definition of "the middle of nowhere" is what best describes this place. The kitten thinks for a second before getting an idea.

"I know!"

He creates a small glowing blue sphere of psychic energy in between his paws and holds it in place. "I wonder if I can't beat my old record? Last time I manage to get to 76 bounce-backs without getting hit by the ball. This time for sure! Here we go!"

He tosses the energy ball into the air and he kicks it hard, sending it flying. He places two fingers between his eyes with his left paw and teleports to intercept the ball, kicking it again.

"That's two already!"

The ball goes flying high into the sky, but comes down rather quickly. The playful kitten simply flies right under it and uses his stomach to hit it back up. He teleports and punches it down towards and flies towards the ocean with great speed. He teleports above the surface of the ocean and grabs the ball before it hits the water and quickly tosses it back up. He then proceeds to teleport in front of it and kick it up, immediately teleporting in front of it again and kicking it up higher and higher. He repeats this many times until he smashes it towards the horizon and gives chase to it, lightly kicking and tapping it to rack up more consecutive bounce-backs.

This little "game" he invented is also a means of training for him. Since he can't focus on stationary targets or dummies for long, he figured out his own training regimen tailored around the basis of high energy, high speed things. After a minute of chasing this ball, he punches it with an uppercut using all his might and the ball soars into the sky. The Mew then pulls out a special sword from his back and infuses it with the "Ghost" type. As the ball careens back down towards him, he prepares to hit it and right before it falls past him, he swings his sword with lightning speed and blasts the energy ball. It is hit so hard that it shatters into a million sparkly pieces.

This causes the kitten to giggle and laugh in amusement. This laughter lasts for a few seconds, because he then realizes that he failed to break his old record. He hit the ball 75 times, with the last hit breaking it by accident. He becomes upset.

"Awwww! I messed up! I almost had it!"

He isn't sad for long and realizes that he's lost track of where he was going. He now floats in the sky with no reference for where his island is. He giggles and simply teleports back home.

He ends up on the southern shoreline of the island. He holds his sword in his left paw and slowly walks in the sand, looking at his footprints as he goes. "_My feet make cool looking footprints. I wonder if Mom and Dad had cool looking footprints too._" is what he thinks to himself.

He isn't looking at where he's going and he walks into a tree, which causes it to shake and a strange looking beehive falls down next to him. Most Pokemon would run for the hills at this point, but the Mew walks back slowly, waiting for the storm to attack. The hive moves and wings sprout out, revealing it to be a Combee. They look at the Mew and aren't so happy about what they did.

"What'd you do that for you dolt!?" they say, clearly agitated by the Mew's clumsiness.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…" The kitten is slightly nervous.

The Combee starts flying and his face gets angrier. "Well watch where you're going will ya? Unlike you, some of us aren't early risers!"

This statement is contradictory as it is roughly 11 AM in this part of the world. The kitten backs up a few steps.

The Combee flys forwards. "What? Am I wrong or something?"

The Mew points at the sun with his right paw and the Combee freaks out. "Hold the honey! It's that late already!?" he starts flying up into the air. "I'm gonna be late for my daily pollination route! I gotta get working! See ya later you little troublemaker!" he flies off into the forest in search of flowers.

The Mew sighs. "That was close… I don't wanna get bullied again. It's not so fun when that happens."

He looks up at the tree he walked into and notices that there's Razz and Bluk berries growing at the top. His face lights up upon seeing this. "Mmm… Those look yummy!"

He scrambles up the tree and hangs off one of the branches and begins picking the ripe berries. He doesn't waste any time and scoffs down a couple. His cheeks become flustered and he tingles with happiness at the sweet and savory taste of these Razz and Bluk berries. He shakes his paws with joy and he uses his psychokinesis to pick the rest of the berries and he places them into two piles on the sand in and allows him to hop off the tree.

"_Man! I love the taste of these berries! They're soo yummy and sugary!_" he thinks to himself as he sheathes his sword and grabs the two small berry piles and begins flying towards his home with them.

"_I'm gonna have a good lunch today!"_ he thinks to himself, giggling as he flies into the forest.

* * *

After a hearty meal and some more playtime, The Mew takes a breather and stares at the scenery around him. Although the sun was beginning to set in this corner of the world, it still had it's charm. The cloudless skies over the Island had turned a mellow orange and yellow, the cooling seabreeze had become nothing more than a little puff of air, and the sounds of the ocean waves was the only thing that could be heard now.

Despite always being hyper and wanting to play, Kibou the Mew did have moments of downtime. This was one of those times. The beautiful sunset had captured his attention and he lies down on his stomach in the sand, the ocean waves gently whisk water into his face every few minutes. The sunset reminds him of the times with his parents, who unfortunately, had passed on due to circumstances out of Kibou's control. While it makes him feel sad, he doesn't let it dwell on him, for he knows that if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be able to view such a sunset today. "_It's because of them that I can see things like this. I wish I could see them again, I really miss them… At least I have this though._"

The golden heart locket sits on the sand just under his chin. It faintly sparkles upon him thinking about his parents. A slightly bigger wave rolls in and completely soaks Kibou. He giggles at it and decides to respond. "You're funny ocean waves, but It's gonna take much more than that to make me leave from this spot on the sand! I won-"

He is interrupted by another bigger than usual wave swamping over him. His face drips and he stares at the ocean for a second before he breaks out in childish laughter. He stands up and points at the ocean valiantly. "I own you! The water is my best friend and it'll never make me sad or mad or… or…" he stops to think for a second. "You know what I'm talking about!" the waves wash up against his feet, tickling him.

"Hahaha! S-stop that! It tickles!" he then speaks with force in his voice. "One day I will swim across all the oceans of the world! Just you watch! Ocean, I'll be the one laughing when I come back home from swimming around the world!"

The water crests over his feet and he looks down at them. He quickly switches to looking up at the sun, starting to dip below the horizon. He giggles. "It'll be bedtime soon… but I had a great day today."

He yawns, and what a yawn it is. He slowly walks from the beach and towards the forest. He finally realizes that he's still wet from before and shakes violently to disperse the water from his fur and from his clothes. It doesn't do much for his hoodie, which is damp. He sighs. "Guess I gotta wash you up then…"

He takes it off and wraps it up. This hoodie was a gift from his parents, but he wasn't able to wear it because he was very young when they gave it to him. Now that he's grown up a little, it's a perfect fit. He walks through the forest, unlike earlier today, it's become quite somber. With the lack of wind blowing, the trees, bushes, and grasses are still and quiet. The Island's familiar sweet scent lingers though, and with no wind to blow it around, it's quite strong, but not overbearing. He eventually makes it to his house and teleports inside, ending up in the bedroom from earlier in the day. He gets to work on washing and drying the hoodie.

* * *

A long day of hard, fun playing and telling the sea off has gotten to Kibou. With his hoodie dried of seawater and nightfall just on the horizon, the calming hand of sleep begins to grab the little Mew and slowly lull him into its soothing clutches. He won't go easy though, for he stands on the roof outside his house and looks at the moon poking over the horizon. Another beautiful sight for sure. The stars twinkle above and this day draws to an end. "What a gorgeous day today… too bad it has to end. I always have tomorrow though, and I get to play again tomorrow!" he yawns. "Aaaa…. But right now, It's bedtime…"

He teleports into his room and goes into his bed. He coils up in the center of his bed and quickly succumbs to the clutches of sleep. But aha! Is this day truly over? No… for an unknown force has plans that differ from the blue feline's and as such, it takes matters into its own hands. A bright light covers Kibou, and in an instant, he is whisked away to a different land. One that is very different from the one he's learned to live in. A land full of darkness, corruption, and hopelessness.

It would be a very different world he wakes up in tomorrow, but alas, everyone has to face the truth eventually. This land however, has one small sparkling Pokemon, one that is a coward. An interesting little fellow for sure, but he has powers within that makes him much more than just a little underling. Bringing Kibou to this land, however, brings him much closer to his destiny, and alas, much closer to meeting me.


	4. Nightmare Of Survival

**Nightmare Of Survival**

The Sinnoh Region. A region that used to be one of the most peaceful and beautiful places on the whole planet is now reduced to a divided country. The end of the war had torn this place apart and left much in ruins. Towns and cities that used to thrive and flourish now rot as the remaining Humans and Pokemon struggle to survive. This is not a safe place. Humans kill Pokemon and use them for food. Pokemon kill each other for survival. Those who don't dedicate their lives to survival, dedicate their lives to pillaging and ravaging others for the sake of seeing them suffer while bettering themselves at the same time. Sinnoh as Pokemon and Humans know it, is nothing more than a simple shadow of its former self nowadays.

But, there is hope for some of them. Dotted across the region, are small guilds that dedicate their lives to helping those affected by the war. Run by either Pokemon, humans, or a mix of both, they try to bring light to the remaining lives in the region. Despite their efforts though, the already high crime rate keeps rising and more and more Pokemon are turning to raiding while Humans turn to stealing and killing.

Among one of these small guilds is an unlikely Pokemon, an Eevee of miserable strength and low self-confidence. A coward in every right that most would say is "nothing more than a waste of precious supplies." but that means nothing, for he helps the recovery effort among some of the most powerful Pokemon currently in the region as of today. War veterans who've joined forces to create this guild. They saw the Eevee's desire to help and took him in, treating him as one of their own despite the drastic power difference.

Arcanine, Absol, Growlithe, Lucario, Buizel, Bidoof, Marowak, and the Eevee. These 8 Pokemon work harder than any other guild and are highly regarded by citizens and highly targeted by thieves. Many have tried, but none have successfully raided their guild. Today is simply another day in hell for them.

* * *

The skies are thick with dark clouds and the wind blows hard, a sign that a dangerous storm is on its way. Arcanine stands outside the guild with Absol. Absol has a large scar running from where his horn is down to his chin on the left side. He acquired this scar due to a big fight with a human wielding a sword a few years ago. Absol speaks to Arcanine. "I sense danger… this isn't a regular storm we'll be waiting out."

He doesn't bat an eye. "I know. I'm wondering if we'll have enough time to deliver our last round of supplies. Weather like this calls for the roughest bandits and ruffians to come out."

Absol looks at the horizon. "Waiting isn't a crime, but allowing innocent Pokemon to starve in a storm like this is a crime in our book. Is it worth your life though, is the question."

Arcanine looks at him. "If we cut through Mt. Coronet, we're likely to be ambushed on our way there as many Guilds use that route for supply delivery. The longer route is also not safe as they'll expect guilds to do that because that's what the mind of a slightly less intelligent Pokemon would think to do. If we go through the mountain but take the southern exit instead and go to route 207, we'll be able to reach Oreburgh City and take refuge at the guild there and wait the storm out."

Absol scans the horizon. Something is off but he can't grasp it. "Sounds like a good idea, but like you've always said, trust no idea in this day and age. Go with what you know."

He agrees. "Always. I expect to be attacked at least once. That's how these things go. War never changes Absol, even when the war is finished."

His face scrunches up slightly. "Exactly…"

Their conversation is interrupted by an Eevee. He speaks to the two in a nervous tone. "U-umm, A-Arcanine… D-do I still have to c-come?"

Arcanine turns around to look at the Eevee. "Plush… the storm that's approaching seems to be way too dangerous for a Pokemon of your stature to travel through. If there's one thing I put above the lives of innocent Pokemon, it's the lives of my own guild members. I don't wanna risk you getting hurt on this trip especially since we won't be able to turn back once we reach a certain point."

Plush looks down sadly. "Y-yeah… I better finish my paperwork anyways…" he turns around and slowly walks back towards the guild entrance.

At the entrance, Marowak stands. He uses the bone he holds as a walking cane because his back is bad from fighting in the war. He looks at Plush for a second, then speaks. "Tis a terrible night for sure, little one… I would hunker down and hope for the best. A storm of this magnitude can cause the unthinkable to happen…" he then walks towards Arcanine and Absol. Plush walks down the stairs and into the guild.

Arcanine notices Marowak's arrival. "Alderon… I thought you were taking a nap?"

He explains. "I was, but then I got a premonition in my dreams. You are in danger, Arcanine… I wouldn't go on this supply delivery tonight if I were you, but to hell with it, I can only tell you what I believe is in your best interest to do."

Absol looks at him curiously. "You sense it too? The coming of a massive disaster?"

He nods, he shakes slightly as he struggles to keep himself standing. "I don't just sense it, I know it for a fact… There is a bad omen in the air tonight, and Pokemon that don't belong here are out looking for trouble. The danger is not to the ones that are away from home, no… it is the danger that brings itself to one's home…"

Absol's face gets a bit intense and savage looking. "Nobody will be getting hurt tonight. You'd have to be extremely reckless or incredibly dumb to attack right before the arrival of a massive storm." Right as he finishes, a massive bolt of lightning strikes down a couple miles away, the massive clap of thunder not too far behind it. The three Pokemon don't flinch or react, but from within the guild, a scream is heard.

* * *

"AAAAAHHH!" The startled Eevee shakes in fear from the sound of the thunder.

Lucario, the lieutenant guild master, tries to calm him down. "It's okay Plush, it's only thunder."

He shakes uncontrollably and responds lowly. "S-scary thunder… "

Bidoof walks in from the second floor. "That would startle anyone, even I was scared of that for a second."

Buizel adds from the corner of the room, looking through some of the papers from a filing cabinet. "Sounds like a really bad storm is coming. I hope Arcanine and the others aren't thinking about going on a supply delivery."

Plush speaks. "Y-yeah, I-I hope…"

Growlithe, the guild master's son, walks in carrying a supply bin on his back. "Hey guys, Arcanine wants us to rapid stock the supply delivery carts. We gotta work."

Plush asks a question. "D-did Arcanine ask for me specifically? B-because I still have paperwork to finish…"

He looks at him for a second. "No, Arcanine simply said that he needs the supply cart filled up. Whoever can help with this task is needed right now." Lucario, Bidoof, and Buizel then stand in a line. "At the command and ready!" they all say at once.

Plush sighs. "I-I'll get back to my work…" then walks over to the desk and sits in the specially made chair. The interior of the guild isn't anything too fancy. Mostly made out of wood and rather cheap carpeting, the guild has a simplistic, minimalist look that's easy on the eyes. The entrance into the actual guild is a small ladder with the rungs in a zig-zag pattern with special grips for Pokemon that don't have thumbs, like Plush for example.

The first floor of the guild is basically similar to that of a waiting room in a Pokemon center. There is a wooden desk that has a computer and a bunch of papers on it, a somewhat of a secretary's desk so to say. A few chairs of various sizes are dotted around the room. There is a wooden gate to the right of this desk that allows access to the ladder leading down to the second floor.

The second floor of the guild has three purposes. 1: it is the main area for meetings and discussions on the next supply delivery routes and stuff. 2: It has the sleeping quarters and mess hall. 3: It allows access to the supply carts and the storage room for supplies.

The main room has a podium in the back with a few rows of chairs set up for meetings, but they seem to not have been used in a long time. At the far right of this room is the entrance to the cart bay and the storage rooms. This room isn't made out of wood, instead, it is carved into a cave and is poorly lit because of it. There are two wooden carts, one is used for small deliveries, while the other one is used for larger deliveries, hence the vast size difference. The storage room is simple. The room has many shelves, but most of them are empty due to the amount of supplies that are delivered on a daily basis.

The mess hall is rather small and isn't much to talk about. A simple table with a few chairs makes it up. Lastly, the sleeping quarters holds all the rooms of each guild member, plus a few empty rooms for future members.

The guild is in full swing, getting ready to send out another shipment of supplies, but on a hilltop half a mile away, stands a group of 4 Pokemon. A Pawniard, Houndoom, Scrafty, and their leader, a Bisharp. These 4 Pokemon are major outlaws, and have been causing trouble for any and all who get in their path. They steal anything they can find and leave the victim with nothing but their dignity. Pawniard speaks. "So, this is the guild that hasn't been successfully raided because the members are all war veterans?"

Bisharp nods, his face dark and terrifying. "Seems so. They are nothing more than victims to me. War veteran or not, with a careful plan and proper execution, anyone could raid this place with ease. Simple bandits don't know anything about raiding guilds."

Scrafty kneels down to get a closer look. "Look boss, seems like they're trying to make a judgement call on something." A flash of lightning illuminates the night sky, revealing the hilly landscape around the guild. This works for this group of outlaws, but it can also work for any potential escapees if the raid goes wrong.

Houndoom snickers for a second. "I say we jump em once they leave for their supply delivery. The ones who leave will expect to be ambushed on the way to their destination, but nobody expects a home invasion!"

Bisharp crosses his arms. A deep cut runs along his body. He acquired it from a fight many years ago with the same Arcanine that runs the guild. In other words, this is revenge for what he did. He smiles. "We wait for a little while. If their lights go off, we run to the next guild, but if they leave with carts, we execute the plan." The three Pokemon agree and take a seat.

Alderon looks towards one of the hills. He might be old, but he senses an evil soul. It prompts him to tell Absol. "I sense evil… I know you are quite strong, but this ain't no normal evil… he who is overconfident will bring upon his own downfall."

The last part confuses Absol. "Overconfident? I've never underestimated an opponent before in my life."

He places a hand on his back. "Listen to me, Absol. Arcanine is in great danger. The members of this guild are the only ones who can protect him. Use whatever means necessary to protect his life."

He looks him in the eyes. "I vowed to protect his life when he asked me to assist him in running the guild. I will not fall to anyone who tries to walk in with the intent on hurting or killing Arcanine."

He closes his eyes and smiles. "May the blessing of Arceus be with you Absol… may it be with all of us tonight…"

Something in the air catches his attention, and he starts walking forwards. He sniffs the air and destiny seems to call to him. He looks up at the sky and something in the distance, a bright, shining object, falls beyond the horizon. He looks back at Absol. "It seems my time has come to further my journey… The air tells me of matters that require my attention. Farewell."

He slowly walks off. Absol walks after him, and stops him. "Are you crazy? There's a terrible storm knocking on our doorstep and you say the air is telling you to leave?"

Alderon nods. "You wouldn't understand, but you've certainly felt it. The war… it runs deep within us all. I must leave. Do not worry about me, for I always find a way." he walks off.

Absol stands and watches him. "_If he says he's gonna make it, I trust him. If he also says Arcanine is in danger, then I better go with him on the supply run._" he runs inside.

* * *

Lucario, Buizel, and Bidoof have finished loading up the large supply cart and are now talking in the main room. "I hope he knows what he's doing, he never goes out in the face of a storm such as the likes of this one." Says Bidoof, worried about the guild master knowing that fire types are weakened in rain like this.

Lucario cracks his neck. "Arcanine is a toughie, and he wouldn't put his life in danger if he knew he wouldn't be able to pull through in the end. You'll see him when he gets back like any other supply delivery."

Buizel tries to lighten the mood. "Relax, we've got fresh berries and herbs for dinner tonight at least! Why don't we all just eat and forget about the storm?"

Right as he finishes saying that, a loud blast of thunder rocks the guild and the sound of rain pelting the window on the far left side of the room can be heard. The rain didn't even start out light, it started heavy, and seems to get heavier and heavier. Bidoof and Lucario stare at Buizel, which makes him anxious. "What? I didn't make that happen…"

Bidoof speaks. "Of course you didn't. The coincidence of that is uncanny though."

Lucario looks at the ceiling. "I better go make sure that blast of thunder didn't freak Plush out, I'll see you guys in a bit." he walks up the stairs to the first floor.

Plush is hiding under the desk due to the sound of the thunder. He's shaking and close to crying. "S-scary noise…"

Lucario looks under the desk. "You alright, Plush? The thunder won't hurt you. Come on out."

He whimpers and says "S-scary…"

Lucario sighs. "Plush, you have to come out. Arcanine won't be happy if he sees you under the desk again. Please come out."

"F-fine…" he comes out, shivering a bit.

He gives him a smile. "We got a few more things to do and then the day will be over. You have to at least finish the paper you're working on and then we can all take our well deserved break for the night."

The Eevee nervously responds. "A-alright, but I-I am so scared…"

He kneels down to him. "I know you're scared, I get that, but you gotta face the storm and do what you gotta do! You do fully understand that even though the paperwork doesn't contribute much to helping the innocent Pokemon out there suffering right now, it's what helps us stay in business and allows us to do what we do best. Without that paper, we're not gonna be able to do next week's supply delivery."

He doesn't look at him, instead, he seems discouraged. "D… do you think I am just a waste of resources…?"

He looks at him oddly. "Who's the bastard that said that!? No guild member here is a waste of resources. Everyone does their own jobs and has their own niche. You do the job you're capable of, we do the jobs we're capable of. Nobody is what you just said, remember that."

This makes him feel a little better. "O-okay… I-I will get my work done…"

In the delivery bay, Arcanine is talking with Absol. Seems Arcanine doesn't want help and insists Absol stay behind. "I told you, I'll be able to handle anything that comes my way."

Absol doesn't want any of it. "Didn't you hear what Alderon said? Anything he says that involves us usually comes true and I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

He brushes his words aside. "I'll be fine Absol. War never changes, remember? You gotta do what you gotta do no matter the cost. I'll make sure I come back, even if I have to go as far as to kill someone." his eyes are fierce with that last statement.

His confidence in him returns upon hearing that, but he still doesn't trust it. "Just keep your wits about you, anything can happen."

Arcanine nods and hooks himself up to the cart. Growlithe pops out, apparently tagging along. "We're all set!"

Arcanine turns to Absol. "You're on watch duty. While I'm out, do not allow anyone in no matter what they say. Storms bring bad Pokemon out like Alderon said." he begins to walk off and the massive door leading outside opens up to reveal the nasty weather and horizontal torrent of rain. Absol walks with him up until the crest of the hill closest to the guild. As he watches Arcanine go down the route, he prays silently.

"_May Arceus watch over you and protect you from evil tonight._"

He turns around and gets to his post outside the entrance of the guild. The 4 outlaws scope out the whole thing from the hilltop. Pawniard is confused as to why Arcanine would go by himself. "Is he a fool!? He's the best one there and is leaving his guild practically wide open for anyone to walk in and raid it!"

Scrafty adds. "Arcanine was never known for great decisions during the war. I always wondered how he even managed to become a general in the first place."

Houndoom spits at the rain. "And not to mention, a fire type putting itself out in a storm like this? It's a death sentence no matter which way you look at it."

Bisharp knows better as to why Arcanine would go by himself. "He's not stupid." The other three Pokemon turn to him. He continues. "He's the strongest one out of all of them for sure, but leaving the majority of your guild behind to defend the fort is a smart move. Put together, the other war veterans there could give us some trouble." lightning flashes wildly for a few seconds. "Guess we're going with plan B tonight."

The other Pokemon get into poses and face towards the guild. Bisharp raises his arm in the air. "On me. Do NOT fuck this up, for we only get one chance." the three Pokemon ready themselves for action. "This is the BIG one."

The wind is strong but it doesn't phase Absol. He senses a disruption in the air. A fast approaching monster from all angles. "_Seems like Alderon wasn't talking about Arcanine…_" Right as this thought crosses his mind, he dodges a nearly impossible to avoid 'X-Scissor' from the shadows and looks in the direction it came from. Nobody. Another attack, a 'Night Slash', is dodged and Absol retaliates with 'Sucker Punch' which hits its mark on Pawniard, sending him flying into the ground.

This is merely a distraction, for Bisharp is behind Absol and readies 'Fury Cutter.' Absol is quick on the draw and barely avoids it and goes to use 'Superpower', only to be hit by a 'Fire Blast' from Houndoom. Its power is weakened due to the rain, but Absol doesn't have the best defenses and takes a fair bit of damage. Bisharp takes this opportunity and uses 'Fury Cutter' again and manages to hit Absol while he's down.

Absol takes insane damage, and not to mention, Fury Cutter's power increases with each use regardless of a hit or miss. He struggles slightly to stand up and notices he's trapped in each direction by the outlaws. Bisharp speaks to him in a deep tone. "Well well well, look what general Arcanine left behind to pick up the slack from the war…"

Absol snarls at him. "Over my dead body…"

He smiles in a twisted manner. "Oh I will, especially since tonight will be your last night of your life."

Absol uses 'Counter' secretly and waits for one of them to make a move. Bisharp raises his arms and swings them in a rapid fashion in an odd manner. He is signaling Pawniard and Scrafty to infiltrate the guild for he and Houndoom can handle Absol. The two run for the guild entrance and Absol rushes after them, using 'Megahorn'. Pawniard turns around to counter this move out with 'Guillotine', which stops Absol in his tracks and somehow breaks through his 'Counter'. Pawniard takes this moment to use 'Metal Sound'.

The loud sound of metal scraping together rattles the air and temporarily makes Absol flinch as his defense and special defense is lowered harshly. It gives Pawniard the time needed to rush inside with Scrafty. Bisharp goes to use 'Guillotine' himself to end this early, but Absol recovers and uses 'Megahorn' again to counter it out. Absol's horn and Bisharp's blades clash violently together. He tries to push him back. "You're not getting any farther than that, I won't allow it!"

Bisharp has a confident look as Absol slowly pushes him back. "Do you really think this'll end the way you're thinking it will?" He pushes back and shoots a quick glance at Houndoom.

Houndoom sees the signal and gets ready to use a move, but waits on it. Absol and Bisharp break loose and he smirks. "I don't think it'll end the way I want it to, I know it will." He then goes to use 'Perish Song' but while he's in the middle of singing it, Houndoom snaps into action and uses the move he prepared, 'Throat Chop'. This chokes Absol momentarily and he starts coughing and gasping for air.

This moment is all Bisharp needs to end it. "Pokemon forget a thousand things everyday…. How about we make sure your life is one of them?

Inside the guild, things aren't looking any better. Scrafty and Pawniard slide down the ladder into the first floor and make their presence known. Scrafty uses 'High Jump Kick' on one of the chairs and destroys it instantly. This grabs Plush's attention instantly. "Thunder… again…" He looks up to see the two Pokemon in the lobby. "Oh, v-visitors. If you are looking for our master, you just missed him but he should be back soon! If you need a delivery I will just need some paperwork to be filled out, but if you want, I can page for Lucario, our second in command, Can I just get your names please?" the then looks into his drawer for a spare pen.

Scrafty walks up to the desk and slams his fist on the desk, making it crack slightly. Plush looks up and responds. "I-I'm sorry sir but." he Slams his paw on the table. "Is not a name, can I please get your name…"

Scrafty looks him dead in the eye. "Yeah, My name is go fuck yo self mutha fucka!"

Plush doesn't understand. "Sounds exotic, which region are you from?"

Pawniard takes this. "Yeah, the region is this is a fucking stick up, which means give us your paper bitch!"

He does not know what a stick up is and instead just hands him an application, "Oh! You wanna join the guild, I get it! Alright, just fill this out and you will hear a response in about 2-4 business weeks!"

Scrafty takes it and rips it up instantly and tosses it on the ground. This makes Plush a bit nervous but he handles it well. "Jeez, that impatient for a job, huh? Alright, I think Lucario can squeeze you in for an interview, just a moment while I page him…"

Scrafty's face becomes red with flaming hot anger. "Hey, kid, You know what we are?"

Plush isn't sure. "Illegal Immigrants?"

He slams his fist on the desk and it goes through it this time. "No… we're outlaws, and do you know what outlaws do?"

He still doesn't get it. "Oh, you're policemen! I see! You are out to uphold the law! One moment, I will get Lucario!" he goes to leave, but is grabbed by his scruff by Scrafty.

"You STUPID, incoherent, waste of breath. We're bandits! We RAID guilds. You know what happens in a raid?" he spits in his face.

Plush somehow at this point doesn't get it. "You sell bug spray? Because we have been having bug problems around here and we actually do need some-"

He is cut off by Pawniard using the move 'Fury Cutter'. He holds his blade up to the Eevee's throat and with anger, he screams at him. "YOU STUPID FUCKING DUMBASS. YOU'RE GUILD IS BEING ROBBED AND ALL THE SUPPLIES YOU HAVE ARE NOW OURS! ANY RESISTANCE WILL RESULT IN DEATH, NOW OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR OR WE'LL DO IT OUR WAY!"

The shouting grabs the attention of the others who are downstairs. Buizel is the first to comment on it. "What was that about…?"

Bidoof adds on. "They didn't sound like they're from around these parts…"

Lucario's expression becomes intense upon sensing the bad aura of the intruders. "**Outlaws**." This causes them to rush up the ladder and up to the second floor, and what they see makes them prepare to fight to the death.


	5. Bloody Raid

**Bloody Raid**

Lucario makes a sharpened bone appear and he holds it out towards the two outlaws. He speaks, a tone never heard from him before. "Drop him, or else you'll regret being brought into this world."

Scrafty looks at him with a smug expression. "And what makes you think you'll succeed? We have the hostage, any sudden movement and this one's going out first!"

Plush is crying and scared out of his mind. "P-Please d-don't!"

Pawniard taunts them. "C'mon, make your move if you dare…"

Scrafty decides to give them a second option. "Or would you rather just stand there and make this easier for all of us? Hand over all supplies, valuables, and cash you have and our work here is done. Nobody gets hurt."

This isn't an option if the weakest link in the guild is being held hostage up against such a choice. Lucario, Buizel, and Bidoof stare the outlaws down. With subtle glances and impossible to read facial expression changes between the three Pokemon, they formulate a plan.

Scrafty begins to grow impatient. "We don't have all night, make a choice, or we'll make it for you!" a flash of lightning quickly illuminates the guild for a split second, followed by rolling thunder.

Lucario slowly puts his bone down. "Alright, fine. Drop the Eevee and then we'll talk."

He doesn't comply. "Who said you're allowed to tell me what to do? It's my way or the highway pal!"

Pawniard brings his blade even closer to Plush's throat. He flinches and shuts his eyes tight in fear. "C-come on mister, we're giving you everything you want!"

Lucario's tense expression doesn't let up. He quickly glances at Buizel and Bidoof, then brings his bone up with lightning speed and throws it at Pawniard, who barely jumps out of the way of it. "NOW!" he yells, and Bidoof and Buizel spring into action against Scrafty.

Lucario jumps over the desk after them and grabs Pawniard by his arms and slams him into the wall. Scrafty throws Plush aside and luckily, he lands on a soft pillow under the ladder going up to the entrance. Buizel uses 'Brick Break' while Bidoof uses 'Take Down'. This combined attack causes massive damage to Scrafty and sends him into the wall nearby. Lucario holds Pawniard at his mercy with a very powerful 'Aura Sphere'. He is willing to kill him for what he was about to do.

"You think you can come up into this guild and get away with your crimes? I think not! Magnezone will gladly peel your body off the walls. If you can't lock em up, then make sure they don't live to see the light of the next day…"

Pawniard snickers. "Take a closer look!"

What Lucario didn't see, was that Pawniard used 'Psycho Cut' and a gash of considerable size sat on Lucario's chest, bleeding slightly. He drops the crafty foe, takes a few steps back holds his chest with his right paw. Scrafty throws Buizel across the room and he lands on the desk, smashing it in half due to his weight. Bidoof goes to use 'Rock Smash' but he is met with a 'Sucker Punch' by Scrafty and is sent back a little bit.

Plush sees this and with all of them occupied, he decides to try and escape by rapidly climbing the ladder up to the entrance. He's got a better chance of surviving the storm than this raid, but when he gets outside, he is greeted to a traumatizing sight: Absol's body ripped open, bleeding, and two Pokemon standing over him, covered in blood in some spots. Lightning flashes multiple times in quick succession and reveals the gruesome sight in all of its ickiness.

"O-oh Arceus! Y-you killed him!" he yelps.

The two Pokemon snap their terrifying, dark gazes towards him. Bisharp turns his entire body to face the Eevee. Blood drips off his hand due to the rain and he smiles. ""What do we have here… a baby Pokemon among a bunch of war veterans? I guess Arcanine is getting to be that age already, huh?"

Houndoom comments. "Such a weakling, barely even worth our time to even try and fight him. What say you, boss?"

He grinds his blades together. "I say we kill them all, **no witnesses**."

Upon hearing this, Plush becomes even more terrified than before. He starts to run away from them, towards the hills. Bisharp laughs. "How quaint. Relying on others to save your hide… time to play fetch, Houndoom."

Houndoom inhales and then lets out a loud, wolf-like howl that echoes through the night. Plush's heart is racing from everything he's heard and seen. He runs as fast as he can towards a town in the distance, but doesn't know that the moment the howl ended, Houndoom began give chase after him.

The rain falls harshly and the dirt has become thick, slippery mud. As the scared Eevee treks through the storm towards this far off town, his paws wade into the mud, kicking it up with every step. He hits a patch of extra slippery mud and slips, falling into it and sliding to a halt, body half covered in it. Behind him, he hears another howl that seems to be getting closer at a rapid rate. He picks himself up and starts running once again. He looks back and sees Houndoom's reflective eyes. Unlike Houndoom, Plush doesn't have night vision and doesn't see a random branch in the way over the crest of the hill he's climbing. He trips over the branch at the top and falls into another puddle of mud, completely covering him from head to toe in it.

Houndoom comes to the top of the hill and sees the helpless Eevee in the puddle. He walks circles around him, staring at him the entire time. He speaks. "And where does the weakling think he's going? Trying to get the help of stronger Pokemon from the town a half mile ahead from here?" he chuckles at how amusing it is.

Plush looks at him, crying. "N-no I-I don't wanna die! I-I w-won't tell anyone! Please! Let me go!"

Houndoom ignores his plea for mercy. "And let a runt snitch on us to the police about our whereabouts? I think not. Accept your fate and this won't hurt as much as it could."

Plush pleads again. "N-no! I don't wanna die! Please, just let me go!"

He goes to use his strongest move, 'Overheat', when he gets an idea. Instead of attacking Plush, he grabs him by the scruff in his mouth and begins running back towards the guild. Plush is not only scared of being taken back to where he was, but is also humiliated by being held like this, as this is how a parent eeveelution would hold its young.

Houndoom runs over the crest of the hill leading to the guild. Bisharp stands near the entrance, his face not looking too happy. He notices him and runs up to meet him. "Did you kill the baby yet?" he asks but then notices that he's brought Plush right to him.

He answers his own question. "Nevermind. We'll deal with him later but I gotta get down there and help those two out."

He walks into the entrance and goes down the ladder halfway before turning his head back and telling Houndoom one last thing. "Do not let him run off again! Hold him down by any and all means!"

He goes down into the guild while Houndoom sits down and tightly holds Plush by his scruff. He begs to be dropped. "S-stop holding me like this… i-i'm not your baby…"

He is blushing at this point, the fear of dying gone for the moment. Houndoom ignores him and waits for the others to come back up.

He tries one last time "How about I just s-stay on your back… this way if I get off y-you'd still know… p-plus I-I need s-some comfort f-for now…" but his response is met by the sound of the howling wind and savage rain.

* * *

Lucario hits the back wall as he fights Pawniard with his sharpened bone. Scrafty is putting up one heck of a fight against Buizel and Bidoof, who are starting to look real weak and tired. The walls and floor of the guild are now stained with splotches of blood and spit haphazardly everywhere. Scrafty uses 'Head Smash' and blasts into Bidoof, knocking him out but not before he says his last words. "Go get them, Buizel…! protect the guild…" and with those words, he faints.

He becomes angry. "You're gonna hate yourself for doing that!" He proceeds to use 'Scald' and Scrafty gets hit with it, burning him in the process.

He screams from the pain and falls to the floor, tired and wearing down. Buizel walks up to him and uses 'Aqua Tail', knocking him into the wall, which makes him spit from the impact. Right before Buizel can use another move, a sharp pain cripples him from behind. The power of 'X-Scissor' knocks him onto his knees, grabbing his back in pain. The cuts begin to bleed slightly and Bisharp kicks him onto his stomach, putting his foot over him. "Stand down you weasel wannabe! You're better off dead like the rest of you morons!"

Buizel turns his head around and uses a last ditch move, 'Hydro Pump'. But despite how powerful it is, Bisharp takes it like nothing and impales Buizel through the back with his blade. he quickly pulls his blade out and leaves him to bleed out and die. He shifts his focus to Lucario. Pawniard rapidly uses 'Fury Cutter' in an attempt to break Lucario's block, but it doesn't do too much, for Lucario finds an opening and with it, grabs him by the blade and blasts him with such a powerful 'Aura Sphere' that he is sent flying through the ceiling and out of the guild entrance. He lands near Houndoom, stunned from the sheer force of the attack, but not out of the fight yet. He doesn't know Pawniard is okay and instead, realizes that perhaps he is needed down there.

He stands up and runs into the guild entrance, quickly descending the stairs to see Lucario and Bisharp with their hands locked together, trying to push each other into the wall to get an advantage. Houndoom throws Plush across the room and ends up falling down to the second floor, and in turn, landing on the pillow that's under the ladder once again.

Lucario pushes very hard against Bisharp, and he does the same. They speak to each other. "You call yourself a war veteran, yet you commit crimes against our race despite fighting for what was right! Why would you turn around and begin doing the same things humans did to us years ago?" Lucario says.

Bisharp smiles. "Don't you get it? Humans don't want us in this world anymore, and despite how ironic it is for me, a Pokemon to say that, I have my own reasons as well. There are too many, how do we say… 'Magikarp-esque' Pokemon in this region. They do not deserve to live for they lack the ability to survive, something I believe humans call 'natural selection?'."

Lucario pushes even harder, they end up on the right side of the room. "Natural selection means nothing when it comes to us! The strong help the weak survive in times of crisis and peace no matter what! You can't handle the truth, you had to help the underlings survive during the war and you know it!"

Bisharp pushes back and manages to get to the middle of the room. "You wouldn't know, you're just like the rest of them. A weak, faulty, and flawed creation that should cease to be!" he throws Lucario into the broken desk and his body hits a hidden button meant to be used only during emergencies.

An alarm starts blaring as the whole place goes into lockdown mode. Nobody in, nobody out. This causes the front entrance to close up and become locked out to any and all. A metal screen falls halfway to the floor in an attempt to block intruders from climbing over the now broken desk. This button doesn't just lock the place down, it also calls the police as well in the process.

Downstairs, Plush hears the blaring alarm. "Good… it is over…" but what he doesn't know is that the fighting is still going on upstairs.

Lucario stands up from the desk, grabs a piece of it, and chucks it at Bisharp who blocks it with the side of his arm. Lucario grabs his sharpened bone and goes to stab him in the throat with it, but misses due to him dodging at the last second. Bisharp lands a nasty 'Revenge' and deals massive damage to him due to taking 1 point of damage from the table.

Lucario staggers back from the hit and uses 'Close Combat'. His insane speed allows him to close the distance and land a couple of hits, but Houndoom comes in at the right time and retaliates with a 'Flame Charge'. Lucario is sent flying into the wall once again where he drops the bone and falls to his knees. Two super effective hits back to back, with one of those hits dealing even more due to the defense drop of 'Close Combat'.

Bisharp grabs his chest in mild discomfort. Lucario managed to hit him a few times there, but even those few times were enough to inflict insane damage due to a x4 weakness to the "Fighting" type. He walks up to him and puts his foot on his head and pushes down. He grunts and fights it. Bisharp taunts him. "You call yourself a proud fighter, and here you are getting your ass handed to you. What would the general of our army say if he saw this?"

Lucario responds in a gruff tone while he grabs a special crystal from under the claws in his left paw. "He would say... **you're a traitorous piece of shit!**" He then activates his trump card, a Z-Move.

He pushes Bisharp back and a flaming orange aura surrounds him. Houndoom backs up a couple steps upon seeing this while Bisharp stares at him, smiling. Lucario puts his paws up in the air and slowly brings them down to his sides, holding them straight out, then changes his stance with lightning speed. He gives him a nasty glare and says three words. "**All-Out Pummeling**."

Lucario rushes at Bisharp and punches him hard in the face, which makes him stagger back a few steps, grabbing it in pain. He then engages him in a 'Close Combat' like attack but it's much faster and causes sweat and blood to fly with every few hits. His second to last attack is a punch that sends Bisharp into the wall, trapping him there. His last attack is a souped up 'Aura Sphere' that he charges for much longer than usual. Upon releasing it, instead of a ball, a massive energy blast comes forth from his paws and covers his opponent. The move ends and a massive gaping hole is all that remains from where Bisharp used to be.

Lucario is panting as he holds his paws out in front of him. He looks at Houndoom and prepares to finish the battle, but notices that he's looking at something behind him. He turns around and a sharp blade impales him in the heart. A small splash of blood comes from his chest and Bisharp laughs in a slow, low tone for a second, then speaks. "I almost didn't live through that, but thanks to my heightened reflexes the war has given me, I was able to escape that giant blast of aura at the last second."

Lucario's eyes become wide upon hearing this. "H-how'd you… do t-that…?"

He rips his blade out of his heart, blood flying back and onto his face as as result. He staggers back a few steps, grabbing his chest and gasping in pain for a few seconds before falling over, dying due to the massive wound in his heart. He speaks. "A master never reveals his best techniques…" he then looks over at Houndoom. "We have to move quickly, for we are running on borrowed time now."

He goes over to Scrafty who had been wounded pretty bad. "You okay? That's the last of those fools we'll be dealing with for now. The Eevee can't hurt us, so once we're done, we kill him quickly and leave."

Scrafty sighs in relief. "Good, I can't fight anymore, not like this…"

Houndoom points to the ladder heading down to the second floor. "That's probably where they're keeping everything."

Bisharp looks at the ladder. "Probably. You two know what to do now."

Plush, who had been listening to the whole fight from the second floor also heard the conversation they just had. Plush whimpers knowing what's about to happen and decides to come out. Maybe giving himself up will have them spare him. "I-I'm r-right here…"

The sound of his voice prompts all three Pokemon to look at each other in confusion. Bisharp signals to Houndoom to look down, and so he does. He sees Plush at the bottom of the ladder. He immediately whispers to Bisharp."Are you sure it's worth our time to kill him?"

Bisharp looks at Houndoom with a ticked off expression. "What do you think!? No witnesses means no witnesses! If he gets out of this shithole, we're toast for sure! Kill him!"

Houndoom goes back to the ladder and stares Plush down with an intimidating look. Just from that alone, he realizes just how useless it was to even think monsters like these would spare him. He makes a do or die choice and runs to the sleeping quarters and into his room, locking the door and taking refuge under his bed, hoping they wouldn't bother him.

Bisharp, Houndoom, and Scrafty head down to the second floor. With all the places to cover, Bisharp spreads his forces out. "Spread out and search every nook and cranny! Grab anything that's valuable and make sure to kill that Eevee!" All three begin looking and searching for valuables, money, food, and other things that would better 4 minutes of looking, Scrafty happens upon the sleeping quarters. Not expecting to find much, he still decides to pillage it for loot. The first door he tries just so happens to be to Plush's room.

Upon hearing the doorknob turning but not opening, he begins crying and whimpering. "O-oh no… they're here t-to kill me a-again…"

Scrafty can't get the door open, so he calls for the others. "Hey! Bisharp! Houndoom! Both of you, come here!"

They come to his aid after a few seconds. Houndoom looks at the door. "It's a door you dimwit. what's wrong with it?"

He explains. "I can't get it open… and I'm too weak to risk trying to break through it."

Bisharp shakes his head slowly in disgust. "Typical… you always do this when you're on the verge of fainting. Can't you just take it like the Pokemon you are and bust the damn thing down already!?"

Scrafty complains. "Hey man, I ain't had some good shit in a couple of weeks! I doubt any Pokemon on this entire continent has eaten a gourmet meal and you want me to risk the last bit of energy I have to bust down some stupid fucking door?"

Bisharp pushes him aside. "For Arceus' sake… let me do it!" he uses 'X-Scissor' on the door and instantly cuts through it. The door falls apart and allows them entry into the room.

Plush shakes like pudding in an earthquake. Unfortunately, this also has the effect of blowing his cover and the three outlaws immediately notice. He begins to think about what he should do, but what can he do? He's weak, unable to really do anything to these monsters, and is cornered with no means of escape. "What do I do… what do I do… I am so dead… I-I don't wanna die!"

Scrafty lifts the bed off of Plush and he covers his head and closes his eyes in response. But suddenly, deep within his soul, a small ember clinging on to dear life begins to breathe for the first time. It inhales the air around it and quickly grows. He begins to feel different, almost as if a sort of power was taking him over. The feeling begins to get stronger and stronger as the outlaws approach him, ready to strike that lethal blow to seal the deal and end their night of terror.

Plush's fear suddenly turns into sadness and then almost instantly turns into anger, for he realizes that the ones who have been pushing him forwards and taking care of him are gone. The friends he's made, the lives he indirectly helped. The souls of the innocent, their power flows through him. His fear induced shaking stops and he slowly removes his paws from the top of his head, and for the first time in his life, he refuses to stand there and be the victim of monsters. He begins to heat up, and his body temperature rises. One last thing enters his mind, the words of Arcanine from one day at the start of his job at the guild. They echo in his mind, clearer than any crystal on the planet.

"_I see great potential in you. You are the walking definition of a wimp, but you're a wimp with a big heart, and that makes you unique. Do not let others intimidate you, for you have unknown strength in areas that most do not. Believe in yourself, and never let the darkness overcome you, for that will be the day where everything you've worked so hard to achieve will be taken away from you in an instant, never knowing what you had until it's gone forever. Be strong, Plush. Face your problems head on and charge forwards!_" is what Arcanine had told him. These words resonate with the power he feels and he snaps his eyes open.

Bisharp, Houndoom, and Scrafty loom over Plush. They have no idea of the storm they're about to face. They taunt him.

"Wimp."

"Coward."

"Waste of space."

These words do not phase Plush though, for he is much different than he was a few minutes ago. He stands up, looks at them with a powerful expression, and yells at them. "You picked the wrong guild fool!" he then uses 'iron tail' to knock Bisharp off his feet then grabs scrafty by the arm and flips him over his back. All three of them couldn't even follow it. Plush smirks. "How about you try to learn some of the basics of CQC?"

Bisharp stands up and takes a few steps back hurriedly, surprised that a Pokemon of Plush's stature managed to take him by surprise. "W-what the..?"

Scrafty picks himself off the floor and steps back, just as confused as Bisharp. "B-b-boss… what… what just happened!?"

He gets no response and Plush steps forwards. All three Pokemon take two steps back. He takes the time to expose their fear. "See? Now you respect me because I'm a threat. That's the way it works. And I know much more than those moves, so I am sorry, but this guild is closed today… you better pack it up and get out of here…"

They all look at each other with the most shocked and surprised looks imaginable. Scrafty and Houndoom book it, forgetting to take the loot they gathered and use the cart loading bay door as a means of escape. Bisharp on the other hand, stares at Plush for a few seconds before he turns away. He looks over his shoulder and speaks to him. "**I'll remember this. The next time I see you, if it ever happens, I'll make you wish you weren't born**." his eyes flash red when he finishes that sentence.

Plush retorts. "Then why not finish the job here and now? What was that thing you said earlier to me huh? 'No witnesses'? So come at me, finish what you started you murderer for I know much more in hand to hand combat than you could ever comprehend…"

He doesn't say anything and grabs something from his chest and with his hand, pulls the pin on it and holds it. Plush doesn't see this and waits for his move. Seeing as how he won't attack, he walks forwards cautiously to get a potential drop on him. He makes it right up to his feet and goes to attack, but right as he goes to do it, Bisharp turns around and tosses the thing in his hand right under Plush's nose: A Flashbang Grenade. Bisharp looks away and the entire bedroom is illuminated by a light so bright that it blinds Plush.

"Gah, son of a bitch! All I see is white! A-Arceus is that you?" he limps around aimlessly. Bisharp takes this opportunity to grab a piece of the door and uses it as a blunt weapon and hits him over the head with it. He uses enough force to knock him out, but not cause any head trauma or bone fractures. The impact instantly knocks him out and he stares at the Eevee for a second before tossing the door piece next to him and running out of the guild the same way that Scrafty and Houndoom did.

A few minutes later, the police arrive, but a little too late. They only find Plush knocked out. "Hey! We got one! We got a survivor over here! Bring a stretcher and call an ambulance now!"

* * *

**PD: Oh boy! is Plush gonna be okay? Find out in the next chapter, seeya then!**


	6. Hospital Time

**Hospital Time**

It's daytime once again. The morning sun has vanquished the nightmare that is the darkness of the night, but the effects of said nightmare linger in the mind. The young Eevee, and the young Mew… two beings who seem to be fated to meet end up in similar locations. Oh ho! This is quite interesting… but this brings him closer to the fated meeting that I see between me and _him_!

Alas… the child stirs…

* * *

The young Eevee wakes up in a hospital bed. The morning sunlight casts itself through the window and lightens the room. The room is rather small, painted all white from floor to ceiling. A monitor tracks his heartbeat and a small table lies next to the bed. A basic room is what best describes it. He opens his brown eyes slowly, squinting upon seeing the bright sun. "Ugh… w-where am I?"

His words are left for the walls to answer as nobody is there. He opens his eyes further and looks out the window to view quite the beautiful landscape. Despite the fact that most places in Sinnoh are in ruins, some places still cling onto their beauty and charm. Hearthome City is one of the few places that clings onto its former shadow. Plush unfortunately doesn't recognize this location. As a matter of fact, he can't recall anything besides a very fuzzy memory of a battle and his own name.

"That was a crazy battle though… but why can't I remember anything else?" he looks to see a button that says 'press for assistance' next to him. "Maybe that will help me!" he presses the button.

A minute or so later, a Blissey wearing a nurse hat walks in. She is holding a clipboard and speaks. "You called for assistance?"

"W-wha…? A nurse? Where am I?"

She talks to him calmly. "You're in Hearthome City's Pokemon Hospital." She looks at the clipboard. "Plush? Do I have your name right?"

"Y… yeah…" he says meekly.

She smiles. "Perfect. The officials were surprised that you managed to survive such a terrible incident last night."

He's clueless. "What do you mean? I took them down didn't I?"

She shakes her head. "Not even close. Apparently, all the bandits had left except for one… but the police arrived too late to catch the others. The captured bandit was taken to a different hospital, but he hasn't spoken a word about the intentions or where his accomplices ran off to. Everyone else that was involved in that raid was killed except for two Pokemon who were out at the time."

Plush is shocked to hear this. "Two, who are they?"

She shrugs. "Police haven't heard from them yet. According to plans found in the guildmaster's office, he and the other Pokemon were headed to a place just north of Oreburgh City."

He tries hard to remember, but nothing comes to him. "Oh, I can't remember much besides the fight I had with the three of the bandits…"

She smiles at him. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. What matters is that you're safe and sound, although it seems like you were knocked out by something right before the police arrived. Because of this, we ran quick X-rays on you and thankfully nothing is broken. Since I'm here now, I might as well check your vitals and stats." She turns around and opens the door. "I'll be right back, stay right there." she closes the door and leaves Plush alone.

He looks out the window again, trying to remember. Something, anything at all that would let him know what exactly happened. "_Why can't I remember anything else_?" This thought lingers in his mind and haunts him. The fact that he can't remember anything besides his name frightens him a little bit. His thoughts are interrupted by the Blissey coming in with a cart filled with medical instruments.

"Alright. I'll use this machine to take your vitals and get your stats at the same time." she pulls out a small scanner and scans him with it for a few seconds. She stops scanning him after the machine gets his stats and the Blissey rubs her eyes in response to what she sees.

This makes him curious. "Something wrong?"

She rubs her eyes again. "I… I'm not sure if this is right or not, but you have a 1 in every stat."

This surprises him. "Is that not normal?"

She looks at him. "I've seen Pokemon with abysmal stats, but never have I ever seen one with stats at the lowest possible number, and to make things worse, you're not even close to level 100 or even 999. You're only level 1!"

The thought makes one thing clear to him. "Hmm… that would explain my fighting style then…"

She partially hears him. "What did you say?"

He quickly responds. "I said, that would explain my fighting style…"

She shrugs. "I'm even surprised you can fight at all. With such low stats, the only Pokemon that wouldn't take you out in 1 hit would be no Pokemon at all. If I were you, I'd advise not fighting at all when you are given the okay to be released."

"Alright but… there is one small problem…"

She nods. "If it's about your place of residence, unfortunately-"

He cuts her off. "No… not that… I have no memory besides the fight and my combat tactics… besides that, I cannot remember anything…"

"I guess that's another thing to worry about. It seems like you have amnesia for certain things. Do you remember what you were doing before those bandits raided the guild?"

Plush tries very hard to remember. "No… not at all… all I remember is being cornered in my room and having to take down the bandits… once I threw the Scrafty on the ground, he and the Houndoom ran off, but the Bisharp stayed and said a few things then used what I can only imagine to be a flashbang grenade on me… after that… I woke up here…"

She writes some of this down on the clipboard. "I see. Since it would seem you have amnesia up until that moment in time, it makes this much more difficult. We also have the issue of not having any place of residence on file."

"Hmm, that is an issue… where am I gonna go once I am released then?" he asks.

She explains. "There are a few things that you can do. Unfortunately, because of the rising tension between some of the regions and the president, one of these things isn't recommended to do. There are four options. The first option is to go under foster care until someone adopts you since you don't have a home. The second option is that we let you loose into the nearby forest, possibly risking you getting captured by the PCU that's been going around. The third is that we can try and see if you are fit enough for the workforce. Finally, we put you with all the other homeless Pokemon until we figure out where we can place all of you for permanent residence."

Plush weighs his options. Not much to choose from and with the second option being a death sentence for him, he really only has 3 choices now. "Ugh… How about we try a different option… can you look online and see if there are any humans looking specifically for an eevee? That may be easier than the other options…"

The Blissey goes to speak when suddenly, the sound of a very loud explosion is heard, followed by a bright flash from outside, and some strange object jetting across the sky and falling into the nearby forest is seen briefly. The sound cracks the windows and makes both Blissey and Plush flinch. He reacts first. "Well, I guess it's a good thing I didn't pick option two…"

She doesn't find that funny and becomes serious. "That wasn't the PCU trying to catch wild Pokemon, that was something else!" right as she says that, someone comes onto the loud speaker.

"Attention all hospital personnel, a strange object landed near the forest. We aren't sure if it's a Pokemon or not. Requesting all available field members to go and procure the object before the PCU arrives."

She bows. "I'm sorry, but that means I have to assist. I shouldn't be too long. I'll be back, stay there, okay?" she then turns around and leaves the room. Plush looks out of the window and notices a thin column of smoke rising from the forest. He thinks to himself. "_What the hell was that anyway...?_"

* * *

Outside, a whole bunch of Humans and Pokemon close in on the location of the fallen object, which, in fact, is a Pokemon. A familiar blue feline in an electric indigo hoodie lies on his stomach on a rock. He is unaware of the fact that he had crash landed in the middle of a whole new world. The little kitten stirs upon the scent of an unfamiliar land.

He opens his eyes and looks around, confused. "_W-where's the sun? What happened to my bed? Where's the ocean and the sea wind?_" is what he thinks to himself. The thick tree leaves cover up most of the sun's rays and the thick grass dances in the wind, which carries a heavy feel to it. The kitten doesn't notice the fact that he's lying on a rock and is more worried about where his home went.

"_Where's my computer? Where's the berries I collected yesterday? Why do the trees look different and why is the grass longer?_" His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of something rustling in the brush. He looks towards the direction the sound is coming from. More rustling grabs his attention from a different direction and he looks towards it.

The rustling gets closer and closer until a Human wearing a strange suit appears. Another one follows after and suddenly a whole bunch pop up around the kitten. The fact that he's never seen humans before, and not knowing that the suits are for protection causes him to become frightened. "W-what are you!? What P-Pokemon are you all supposed to be!?"

He gets no answer and they begin approaching slowly, carrying strange devices. The suits are white and the helmet prevents one from seeing the face of the creature. The way they walk is weird and further frightens the young Mew. He tries to run but still doesn't realise he's stuck on a rock, so he looks like he's running in place on his stomach. He pleads for them to not hurt him. "Please don't eat me, I don't taste good even though I eat so many berries that are sweet tasting and stuff!"

The fact of him bringing up the berries makes him shift his attention. "I want berries now… I'm hungry!"

He begins looking at the treetops, forgetting that a dangerous monster is about to catch him. One of the humans grabs him by his back feet and picks him up. He dangles upside down and starts throwing little punches in response." No no no no no no no no no no no no! Let me go, let me gooooo!" while his punches are fast, they are also ineffective at intimidating or harming the human and instead, make him look cute.

The human turns his head around and speaks to the others in a slightly muffled tone. "I got him! We're gonna take him back to the hospital!"

This prompts the Blissey from earlier to come in and take a look. She gasps upon seeing the Mew. "You don't see a Pokemon like that everyday! That's Mew, a Pokemon thought to have not even existed!" This news doesn't make sense to the kitten.

"Who's the Mew? I don't see any Mew here…" he says sadly, not realizing that they're talking about him. The human holding him begins walking towards the hospital. The kitten questions where they're going. "Where are you taking me?" he then thinks about it for a second before he begins freaking out. "Wait! You're taking me to your evil lair to cook me! No! Don't take me there, I don't wanna become soup!"

* * *

After they took the kitten back inside the hospital, Blissey went back to finish the task at hand.

A knock on Plush's door followed by her coming in grabs his attention. She apologizes. "Sorry if that took so long… that Pokemon we found was a one in a million find."

Plush is curious as to what Pokemon it was. "What do you mean?"

"We found a Mew in the forest, a Pokemon said to almost not exist at all, until today. Something odd though, this Mew was wearing a hoodie and has blue fur instead of pink fur."

This news is odd to Plush. "That's odd… anyhow… about the thing I said earlier… is that possible?"

Blissey quickly flips through her clipboard. "It is… for the longest time, a girl by the name of 'Emma', age 21 years old. She has been looking for a 'cute' pokemon to adopt for herself as a sort of pet."

This news embarrasses Plush slightly. "C-cute? P-Pet?"

She nods. "Yeah. I hope you aren't too weirded out by the fact that she wants a Pokemon as a pet…"

"N-no, i-its's just the cute thing…" he looks away from her.

She shrugs. "It's really the only one that we have that's looking for a Pokemon like you. I don't know if you've looked at yourself in the mirror or anything, but most humans would say that you're a 'cute' Pokemon."

Plush whimpers slightly at this. "J… just call her here… p-please"

She looks at the clipboard. "I would be more than happy to do that, but you're going to have to get ready, and by that, I mean your fur is going to have to be brushed. I was already given the green light to say that you're free to go so this works out perfectly. I'll be right back, I just have to call her and let her know about the situation."

Plush nods. "Okay!"

* * *

**PD: Hey, Plush is alright! But is that familiar feline the same one as before? Find out next time! Seeya in the next chapter!**


	7. New Friends

**New Friends**

After a short fur brushing, Plush is brought down to the main lobby where he waits for the human girl's arrival. Blissey told him about how nice she is and that he would probably like her a lot. Despite these facts, Plush is still leery about meeting and living with a human, let alone a girl of all things. "_Ugh… I can't believe I have to live with a human… especially a girl… I just hope she isn't mean…_"

He looks around the main lobby. The place is well lit and especially clean. There are a couple of couches and chairs on the left side of the room where he is. There's a TV hanging on the wall, showing the news. A table sits in the middle of the couches, which count to be 3 couches in total. The table has a few magazines that have been left open and unfinished.

Plush sits on one of these couches and looks up at the TV. The news channel seems to be talking about something rather big. "_As far as domestic news goes, the Sinnoh region ambassador takes sides with Johto, Hoenn, and Alola in an effort to spread a message to the President that his laws are wrong and Pokemon deserve to live peacefully alongside us humans. Despite the heavy tariffs and taxes imposed on these regions due to their decision to ignore federal law, these regions are still managing to recover from the effects of the war. Experts say that it won't last long though and these regions will begin to stagnate and drop off of the recovery path in 3-7 months from now. The president, in response, has called for a meeting with all 4 region ambassadors to potentially reach an agreement on the still controversial idea of Pokemon co-existing with Humans in the same places around the world. Citizens of these 4 regions say they hope the laws are lifted as many cherish their Pokemon and don't want to see them go. Rumors of a new law that could make owners of Pokemon lose said Pokemon are floating around the oval office, leading some to believe that the President has no regard for the well being of Pokemon. Many of us hope that this isn't the case, but nobody knows for sure. We'll keep you updated on that as more information becomes available. Now to the weather…_"

"I hope this isn't the case… especially since I am just about to move in with a human…" the young Eevee says to himself. The sound of doors opening from past the receptionist desk grabs his attention and he swings his head around to see who it is. What he sees is a blue feline Pokemon wearing an electric indigo colored hoodie along with a golden heart locket hanging around his neck.

He raises an eyebrow at this sight. "_Is that the Pokemon the nurse was telling me about?_"

A different Blissey talks to this Pokemon. Plush overhears the conversation. "Well… according to what the scanner says, you're significantly stronger than every Pokemon we've currently administered, and you're only level 5! I know legendary and mythical Pokemon are strong, but I think you're on a whole different level compared to us."

The Mew smiles. "Cool! I know I'm super strong, but I just wish I knew how strong…" The Blissey hands him a piece of paper that shows him his stats. "Oh wow! I grew even stronger than I thought! I'm super duper ultra mega hyper strong now!" he then lists off his stats.

"HP: 987. Attack: 410. Defense: 486. Special Attack: 570. Special Defense: 486. Speed: 521." He seems pleased with these numbers. "I guess I don't have to worry about being hurt by mean Pokemon then!" he hands the paper back to the Blissey.

She tells him good news. "Thankfully, since you aren't even scratched by that impact you took in the forest, you're free to go. I hope you have a place to live, otherwise we can help you find one."

The Mew takes his left paw and places two fingers between his eyes and smiles at her. "Thanks for helping me, I'm going home now!" he attempts to teleport home, but nothing happens.

The Blissey looks at him, confused as to what he's doing. "Umm… are you gonna leave or…?"

He removes his paw and tries again, but nothing happens. "Uhh… I can't teleport home! Something is preventing me from getting home!"

The Blissey points to his paw. "I thought teleportation works without a pose or something like that."

He shakes his head. "No, it's how I teleport. It usually works the moment I think of the place that I want to go to, but I just can't teleport back home!"

His voice begins to soften and he becomes slightly sad looking. "Aww man… this is bad. Really REALLY bad… I can't go home, I don't know where I am, I'm hungry, and I forgot to turn my game off last night."

He looks at the TV and completely forgets about his little predicament. "Hey, TV!" he floats over to the couch and sits on one of the arms. He doesn't even notice Plush sitting next to him on the cushion.

Plush takes a good look at the Mew. His blue fur sparkles in the bright light and he has a strange yet calm feeling to his demeanor. His eyes have a bright spark in them and are full of energy and playfulness. The golden locket that dangles from his neck glistens in the light and seems to almost glow faintly. Finally, his hoodie is really clean and vibrant despite him coming off as a Pokemon that wouldn't mind getting dirty from playing around.

The Mew's tail sways back and forth in a mildly rapid fashion as he diligently watches the screen. The TV then begins showing some breaking news. "_BREAKING NEWS! We've just received information about a developing story in Hoenn! According to officials, a whole bunch of wild and Human owned Pokemon were released by an unknown party in what is being called an "Act Of Moral Correction." It seems none of the region's ambassadors had anything to do with this and details on just who exactly managed to release a bunch of Pokemon from such a large containment facility are still unclear, however, authorities know that the suspects are still at large as this event happened almost an hour ago. We will keep you updated on this story as more information rolls in. We'll be right back after these messages._"

The Mew comments on it in a confused tone. "Pokemon were stuck in jail or something…? But what did they do to deserve that?"

Plush also finds it quite strange as well. "That's odd… who would bust bad Pokemon out of jail? Especially of that quantity…"

It is at this moment that both Pokemon look at each other for answers to the burning question. Plush stares at the Mew and he does the same. Awkward silence falls between the two for a few seconds. Plush breaks it. "So are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stare at me like I have two heads?"

He's slightly frightened by this. "A-ah… I didn't mean anything by it! Please don't be mad… I just don't quite understand what the TV said about a bunch of mean Pokemon being broken out of jail." he holds his paws behind his back, unsure of what Plush will say or do.

Plush tries to calm him. "It's alright… Just don't do that to other Pokemon around here… I don't know what they would do…"

The kitten looks away before responding. "...I don't even know where I am and I can't teleport home… I don't like it." his tone is upset and he clearly doesn't want to be here anymore.

He tries to answer, but doesn't have all the details for a proper answer. "All I know is that we are in Sinnoh… what city this is… I have no clue…"

The kitten tilts his head, confused to all heck. "S...Sinnoh? What's a Sinnoh? Is it a type of food?"

Plush shakes his head. "No, it is the region we are in… like a big island."

"Island? I live on an island with water around for miles and miles galore! I just wish I could teleport back there… I wanna sleep all day and then play my games."

Plush doesn't know how to respond. "Alright… also who are you? You just came from out of nowhere and didn't even tell me anything about who you are." The Mew floats off the couch and stands on the table. He tries to be formal, but that's not his strong suit…

"I am called as Kibou! As I greet you that on this great day, hopefully that I make a good impression with what is good. I hope this is to your liking!" he then bows despite the utterly embarrassing mess of an introduction.

Plush looks at him with raised eyebrows. Never has he ever met someone with such a poor ability to introduce themselves. "What kind of introduction is that?"

Kibou becomes flustered. "I-I tried?" he says while holding his paws behind his back.

Plush shakes his head dismissively "Alright… anyway I am Plush…"

He nods. "Plush? That's a funny name…"

He doesn't sit well with his comment. "Wow, not like your name is any better…"

This prompts Kibou to cross his arms and puff his cheeks out slightly. "That's not very nice, I wasn't even making fun of you. Your name is funny because I've never met anyone with a name like that." he then puts a finger up to his chin. "Come to think of it, I don't even know anyone besides a few Pokemon, but I haven't seen them in years!"

"I mean, I don't know anybody, or anything for that matter…"

Kibou points at himself. "You know me now, so what you said is wrong!"

"That's not what I mean… I mean that I can't remember anything… I am an amnesiac…" Plush says.

He's unfamiliar with that term and tilts his head while trying to say the word. "Amn-Amunsi… Amasia…" he stutters and struggles to say it, making Plush sigh.

He explains its meaning. "It means I cannot remember anything…"

Kibou smiles. "I guess that's cool, I don't remember a lot of things either. So that means we're friends, right!?" He holds his paw out as a way of starting this 'friendship'.

Plush gives him a quizzical look. "Dude, we just met… also I can't shake your hand anyhow, I have paws, if I reach out I am gonna fall."

Kibou looks disappointed by this and makes a pouty face. "You're no fun…" He looks outside and notices the sky is starting to get slightly cloudy. The white, grey, and dark grey hues give off the impression that something is approaching, but at the same time, it has its own charm. The Mew jumps off the table and lands on the floor. He dusts his hoodie off and looks towards the door. "I guess I'm just gonna go outside and play. It's boring here and you're no fun so I'm leaving." He begins floating away.

Plush speaks with a slightly harsh, nonchalant tone. "Ok bye." He doesn't even bat an eye at the Mew.

Kibou doesn't like the tone, but doesn't wanna argue or cause problems, so he simply sticks his tongue out at Plush and makes a "pfftt" noise since he's not looking and flies out the front door into the outside world. Plush saw what he did out of the corner of his eye and gets the last word in. "Wow… he acts like a baby…"

The front door of the hospital opens again and this time, a girl enters. She's very pretty and wears a bright red t-shirt with dark navy blue jeans. Her hair is dark brown and a little on the short side. Her eyes are a dark hazel color and her skin is fair. As for her body stature, she isn't fat or skinny, well proportioned best describes her. Lastly, her chest and breasts aren't too big. Overall, she's very cute. Her eyes lock with Plush's eyes and he blushes intensely. "_I-Is that her? She looks nice…"_ His thought is left incomplete when the receptionist calls out to her, asking her for the reason she came. She tells them that she came to see the Eevee and potentially adopt him.

Nurse Blissey comes over to him and whispers. "Okay, she's here if you didn't know, so get ready to make your best first impression!"

This makes him become slightly nervous. "U-uhh… S-she is E-Emma?"

She nods. "Yeah. She's helped us out on a few occasions. She even helped us save a few Pokemon from dying thanks to her quick thinking. I think you'll like her a lot."

He shyly asks. "S-so s-she's my new m-mommy?"

Blissey smiles. "Hopefully that's what happens! I can't say she'll adopt you for sure, but I'd say most likely."

"O-oh… s-so should I say hi?"

Blissey puts her arm out towards Emma and she gives him a friendly tone and smile. "Hi there. I was told that you're the one who fit the criteria for the Pokemon I want to adopt. By the looks of it, you're really cute." Plush is flattered by her words and has nothing to say besides being able to look at her with a bright red blush on his cheeks. She looks at Blissey. "So, I assume he's been given the a-okay to leave the hospital?"

She nods. "Yep. If you wanna take him home, it's totally possible!"

Emma looks back at him and smiles. "You don't talk much, do you?"

He doesn't wanna look like a mute, so he tries his best to make conversation. "I-I can t-talk!"

She hears the nervousness in his voice and begins to pet him gently. "Hey, don't worry so much… If you're uncomfortable with talking to me for a little bit, I can totally understand that."

Plush meekly asks. "S-so am I… coming h-home with you?"

Emma nods. "Yep! You're too cute to not be coming home with me."

She turns to Blissey. "I'll take him home today for sure!"

She smiles. "Perfect! Here's the adoption paper and the Pokemon Ownership registration."

Emma raises an eyebrow at this. "Pokemon Ownership Registration forms? When did these become mandatory?"

She's unsure. "It was randomly instituted a year ago and by law, we are required to register any Pokemon that is to be under the care or ownership of a human. Government crap that we have 0 clue as to why they need the information."

Emma reads it and although hesitant, she grabs a pen from her pocket. "I'm glad I keep one of these on hand." she starts signing the papers when Plush realizes something.

"W-wait y-you can understand m-me?"

Emma nods and points to a special device in her ear, it looks like a hearing device but isn't quite the same as one. "This allows me to understand 99% of Pokemon species. The reason that it's not 100% of them is because new Pokemon are constantly discovered everyday."

He finds it neat. "O-oh, I think I get it mommy…" He then covers his mouth when he realizes what he said.

She gives him a proud look. "You called me mommy? I'm so honored to be given that title!" she then finishes the paperwork and picks him up gently.

He's blushing so intensely that his entire face is redder than a Cheri berry. Blissey takes the papers from Emma and she hugs the young Eevee gently. Blissey explains the final part of the process. "From here on out, you pretty much own that Pokemon. I know you'll take good care of him because you have a good heart that's willing to help in these dark times. I hope the two of you have a great life with each other. Take care Emma, and good luck you two!" she then walks away and Emma scratches Plush's chin.

"Are you ready to go to your new home?"

"Yes mommy." he responds. She walks out the front door and goes to the parking lot where her car is. She gets in, places Plush in the front seat and buckles him in. She gets in the driver's seat and turns the car on and drives out to a small suburban city. This city is known as 'Fairview City' and is where Plush's new permanent residence will be.

While Plush has found a new home, he wouldn't be counting on seeing a certain feline Pokemon again real soon. The two children, while their meeting was brief, will soon learn the whole truth together in due time…

* * *

**PD: Plush gets adopted and Kibou is... well... going somewhere! Seeya in the next chapter!**


	8. Dangerous Kerfuffle

**Dangerous Kerfuffle**

The young Mew floats through the air over Hearthome city. The unfamiliar location makes him worry that he might never get back home, but despite that fact, he isn't too worried about it. The tall buildings, cute little park, former contest hall, and the entire city in general has an appeal to him. It reminds him of a location his parents brought him to a long time ago. He spots a nice tree in the nearby Amity Square park and flies down to it, landing on a branch and sitting on it. He doesn't know what to do, and with a few things on his mind, he takes a short rest.

"_I don't get it. I still can't teleport home no matter how hard I try. It's really weird and I don't think anyone in this city can help me find the answer to this problem._" he whispers to himself. He watches as Humans walk past him, oblivious to his presence. Never having seen an actual human in person frightens him and makes him anxious. "_W-who are these monsters? W-why don't they have scales or wings or fur or tails?"_ His thoughts are interrupted when he sees a Pokemon, a Shinx, walking alongside one of these humans.

This makes him curious. "_That Pokemon isn't afraid of those monsters…_" he watches as a few more humans gather around and begin petting the little Pokemon. They seem friendly enough, but Kibou doesn't really trust it. "_Strange, that Shinx isn't running away from the attacks of these monsters. Maybe they're friendly after all, but I don't think I should go near them yet._"

He has good reason. Having never seen a human nor knowing of what they're capable of can end in one of many ways, with a few of those ways not being great for the little Mew's health. Out of the corner of his eye, a couple of Humans wearing black suits and dark sunglasses walk up to the group and begin talking to them. Kibou's hearing is very good and he listens in.

"Excuse me ma'am, you do know it is against federal rules to bring Pokemon into the park, right? We suggest you leave or you'll face a harsh penalty."

The woman grabs her Shinx and gives a defensive tone. "And what if I don't? This little Pokemon isn't hurting anybody so I don't see why I have to leave!"

One of the men in black pulls out a wallet with a strange looking badge in it and shows it to the woman. "We're with the government, and we were ordered to enforce federal laws and rules in the regions that are currently disobeying the President's wishes. Rules are rules ma'am."

The woman makes a rude gesture. "I don't care what you're with, I'm staying here. Look at the sky, it's a beautiful day for a walk and my little Shinx doesn't get outside much anymore because of the president's 'great' laws."

The other man in black pulls out a strange looking device from the pocket of his suit and points it at the Shinx. "We're not gonna say it again. Take your Pokemon out of the park or we're taking the creature away by force."

The Woman holds her Shinx closer. A few other People in the group stand up for her. A young man speaks, defiance in his voice. "Touch her Pokemon and both of you will be the ones to pay. The government has done absolutely nothing since the war ended and all of us suffer because of the president's poor decisions."

Another man, a fair amount of years older, speaks up and walks up in the face of the man holding the device. "Go on, do it. We know you're dying to snatch her Pokemon away because you government scum are secretly killing and using them for horrible experiments. Not all of us are the dumb fucks you think we are."

The other man in black pulls out a pistol and walks back, aiming it at the brave man. "I would watch your attitude. We're allowed to use lethal force if anyone threatens to attack."

Two more people from the group walk over and they form a makeshift body wall. The older man keeps his gaze locked with the man who holds the capture device. A harsh tension is in the air and the whites of both men's eyes are visible. Kibou senses the major conflict that's about to go down and his natural instincts kick in to run away. He goes to run but forgets that he isn't on solid ground and falls off the branch, through the leaves, and lands on his stomach on the ground in plain sight. He makes a faint, high pitched whine upon hitting the ground. It grabs the attention of both the civilians and the men in black. Kibou picks his head up and looks back to see these men in black staring at him incredulously.

One of them speaks. "Holy… shit…" he turns to his partner. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

His partner nods. "We snatch that Pokemon, we get a massive raise and a promotion." They both shift their attention to Kibou, but the civilians step in and make a stand.

The brave man who is still in the face of the government official pushes him back, making him fall. "I don't think so! Wild or pet, no Pokemon is gonna be captured today. You can stick that promotion up your ass!"

The rest of the civilians take their chance and run at them and knock the other man over and a fight starts. In this chaos, Kibou stands up off the ground and flies off into the sky, escaping harm's way.

He breathes heavily and can't believe what just happened. "_W-what was t-that all about!? W-why did they t-t-try to hurt that Shinx!?_" his mind is racing with questions and has little answers.

He gets an idea in his head. He decides to consult someone far more intelligent than he is, someone he knows that could help him out: the goddess of the Pokemon world, Arceus. Only one problem though, he would have to travel to the Hall Of Origin to see her. Luckily for him, Mt. Coronet isn't too far away and is very much visible from where he is now. "_Arceus will definitely know why those humans began fighting, she knows a lot of things!_" he says to himself as he flies off towards the base of the mountain.

What Kibou doesn't know though, is that the mountain is currently under the process of being "Purged" of Pokemon, and many members of the 'Pokemon Containment Unit' are crawling all over the place in search of any Pokemon unlucky enough to cross their path. What's their goal? To capture and eliminate all wild Pokemon living in areas near towns and cities populated with humans. The driving force behind this is to prevent paranoia from the fact that swarms of wild Pokemon have been attacking humans due to the huge tensions between the two species. The PCU doesn't only go after wild Pokemon, they also go after Pokemon that are owned by humans, using excessive force if needed.

Kibou arrives at the base of Mt. Coronet after 20 minutes of flying through a nearby forest to avoid contact with humans. He looks at the cave entrance and sizes up the entire mountain. The peak is not visible from the ground and is covered by clouds. Speaking of clouds, the sky has become rather cloudy in the time it took for him to arrive at the mountain. Kibou goes to approach the entrance when he hears the voices of a few humans and he dives into the nearest bush to hide.

He hears them walk by, and also catches wind of their conversation. "I tell ya, the amount of Pokemon that we've caught in this place today is enough to generate enough meat to feed the whole region, along with the amount of skin and fur that can be ripped off their bodies, we can have clothes for days!"

One of them adds to this. "I wish they would just keel over and accept their fate instead of just trying to run away. Every shot we take to put them asleep is another 5,000 Poke taken from our paychecks…"

The third human shrugs. "Would you rather be mauled to death by a bunch of angry Abomasnow or be losing a weeks pay?"

He responds. "Fair enough. I don't think anyone would want to have that happen to them!" he laughs sarcastically. They all walk through the entrance to the mountain.

Kibou peaks his head out from the bush to see if they're gone. He's even more confused than before. "_What's going on around here? Why are these monsters catching innocent Pokemon? Did they eat all of the ice cream and this is their punishment?_"

Seeing as how the humans are gone, he jumps out of the bush and slowly floats towards the cave entrance, looking around to make sure nothing sees him, but what he doesn't see, is a security camera placed sneakily in a boulder near the entrance to keep tabs on any Pokemon that might go in and out of the cave. Kibou enters into the cavern which is dimly lit by artificial lights placed all over the cave in order to prevent wild Pokemon from being able to hide in plain sight. At the opposite end of the cave is a gate with 4 guards standing in front of it.

Kibou thinks about how he could get around this, but unfortunately, he can't think of a solution to this and the only thing he can think of is to run through it as fast as he can with his sword held straight out to break through. He gulps and draws his sword and infuses it with the 'fire' type to make the gate burn down upon impact. He steps back a few times and right before he goes to run, a human comes onto a makeshift loudspeaker and gives away Kibou's location.

"_Attention all units! Attention ALL units! A shiny Mew was just seen entering the mountain. Capture him at all costs, lethal force is allowed if he fights back!_" Upon hearing this, Kibou's eyes become really small with fear and he watches as the 4 guards begin approaching him with devices similar to the one that man from earlier had. "_Oh no… I gotta run or else these monsters are gonna turn me into soup!_"

He goes to run but bumps into something. He looks up and what he saw made him walk back a few steps. A group of humans with the same device block the entrance of the cave. He's trapped with no way out! These men pull out pistols and machine guns and point them at the terrified Mew. "Stand down or die, scum of the earth!"

Kibou says nothing and runs for the gate, jumping over the 4 guards who attempt to shoot him with a strange green energy beam, but they miss thanks to the Mew's super speed. He slices the gate open with his sword, setting it on fire, and runs deeper into the cavern, humans tailing him not too far behind.

He runs past more and more PCU members, narrowly avoiding being hit with that energy beam and busting down the gates that block his way to the summit. Eventually, he reaches a dead end. He took a wrong turn and now stands on the side of the mountain with no way of going up. He looks down and takes in the heart stopping drop he would be taking if he slipped and fell. "_I'm so high up… that drop is pretty scary._"

He hears the sound of footsteps behind him and he turns around and looks at the giant group. They slowly approach, capture devices and guns pointed at him. Kibou begins backing up, holding his sword up. He doesn't want to fight them, nor does he want to find out what'll happen if they catch him, so he makes an attempt to reason with them. "Y-you guys don't want to catch me, I won't taste good if you decide to make me into soup or something like that… I'm too sweet and sugary tasting to be made into anything! So, l-leave me alone!"

The humans look at each other, confused as to what he's talking about. They begin laughing at his words. One of them comments on it. "That's soo funny! I can't believe he thinks we're gonna turn him into soup!"

They continue to laugh, which gives Kibou an idea. "_They're not looking at me anymore! This is going to hurt a lot and I probably won't be able to sleep from the pain, but it's better than being turned into soup…_" he inhales deeply and then exhales, preparing himself for what he's about to do.

He turns to face the deadly drop and closes his eyes. The laughter begins to subside and Kibou jumps off the edge of the mountain. All of the humans watch wide-eyed in shock from seeing a Pokemon do such a thing. In their eyes, Kibou just committed suicide, but unbeknowst to them, Kibou won't end up dead once he reaches the bottom. One of the units radios in. "HQ, we got a small problem. One of our targets, a Pokemon that we believe is a Mew, has just managed to evade our grasp."

A voice comes in over the radio. The voice is very cross. "Are telling me that you morons failed to capture one of the RAREST Pokemon in the world!?"

The unit responds. "Yeah, he jumped off the side of the mountain, but I don't think he'll survive the fall…"

The voice over the radio calms down. "Whatever, just make sure to get the body so we have proof that this Pokemon killed itself."

The unit finishes the call. "Weed runner, will do." They look over the side of the mountain, still trying to comprehend the fact that a Pokemon would do such a morbid thing.

That is what they think though, but I know better. He'll make it, but he is not without consequence for the action he took.

* * *

**PD: Kibou nearly gets captured but manages to escape! what will happen next? find out when I seeya in the next chapter!**


	9. New Home

**New Home**

Emma opens the door to a cozy looking house in a quiet neighborhood. "We're home! I hope you like it, because we're not gonna be moving out anytime soon!" she places Plush on the floor and he walks into the house, going from the front foyer into the living room.

The living room is quite spacious, but not overly large. A couple bookcases with books are in one corner of the room with a rocking chair and a lamp on a tiny table nearby. A fireplace is situated on the wall closest to the foyer and in the middle of the room is a table, a couch, and in front of both of these objects, is a 40 inch TV hanging on the wall. The couch is rather big and super comfy looking while the table is clean of any fingerprints and only has the TV remote sitting on it.

Emma giggles a little as she watches him examine everything in the room. "T-this is h-home?"

She points to the arch that leads to the kitchen. "Not at all silly, this is only the living room. You still have the kitchen, and the rooms upstairs!"

He nods. "O-oki!" He walks into the kitchen, and is greeted to a very clean room.

The kitchen flooring is white tiles that shine and reflect light from both the sun and from the light on the ceiling. The walls of this room are also white, giving the whole room a somewhat bland feeling. There isn't much more in the kitchen besides a table and a couple of chairs, a stove with a counter next to it, a sink, and a refrigerator/freezer combo.

"Is this where the food is made?" he asks.

She nods. "You bet. Although, I don't have much at the moment since I have yet to go shopping."

He doesn't mind. "O-oki"

He then turns around and runs towards the stairs and stops at the base. The sight of the stairs freaks him out a little bit since they're pretty steep and in large quantities. "S-stairs? A-alot of s-stairs?"

Emma approaches and sees the Eevee slightly shaking. "What's wrong? Are the stairs too steep for you?"

He turns to her, afraid. "S-scary stairs m-mommy…"

She kneels down and gently picks him up. "You'll get used to them eventually. For a little while, I'll carry you up and down. I'll put a soft pillow on the bottom in the event you fall on the way down." She slowly walks up the stairs and when she reaches the top, she puts Plush down so he can continue exploring. He immediately darts into the first open room, which is a completely empty room with a large amount of space.

He's confused by this. "What room is this?"

Emma claps her hands together once. "It's your room! I haven't had the time to get anything because I didn't know what Pokemon I was gonna end up with. Since I know now, when I go shopping next, it'll be for all the things you could possibly need."

He hops up and down happily. "Yay, thanks mommy~!" She's delighted by his reaction. Seeing as there's nothing else in this room, he runs off to the room at the end of the hall.

He pushes the door open with his head and is greeted to a room with quite a few things in it. The big comfy bed in the middle of the room is the first thing he sees, and naturally, he jumps up onto it and the soft mattress responds by bouncing him up and down gently a couple of times. To the right of this bed is a desk with a bunch of loose papers scattered about. Seems to be sketches and plans for a daycare center for Pokemon. To the left of the bed, a dresser and an open closet with an assortment of shirts and pants sits. The bottom drawer is slightly disturbed and Plush's curiosity is tickled.

Plush jumps off the bed and goes over to the drawer and opens it. He looks inside and what he sees makes him think it's a bunch of fluffy clothes and he jumps in. Emma sees this and starts to laugh. Plush pokes his head out and his head is mostly covered by one of her panties. He can't see. "I can't see."

Emma grabs the panty off of his head. "I think it's best that you don't go snorkeling in my underwear drawer…" she grabs him out, trying not to giggle at the scene that's now in her head. Plush exits her room and enters the final room. This room has a couple desktops and a few laptops. None of them are on at the moment, but it is an impressive display. "Woah, what is this place?"

She explains. "It's my computer room. I don't know if you saw the desk with all my sketches, but when I finalize one of the sketches, I try to create 3D models of the sketch. It takes quite some time though, and it can become boring."

Plush is unfamiliar with the term. "3D Model? What does that mean?"

She tells him. "A Model is a physical body or structure in terms of computer things."

He understands a little bit better. "Oh… can I hug you?"

She picks him up and hugs him. "Of course!" Plush hugs her back, purring. "I love you~"

Right as he says that, the sound of something hitting the roof is heard. This sudden sound surprises Plush. "Thunder!"

He buries his head into her chest in response. Emma looks around, curious as to what it was. "What could've made that sound?"

She starts walking around slowly. She goes down the stairs and looks out of the kitchen window. She sees nothing in the front yard, so she decides to look out the window in the living room.

The window has a tiny blood splatter on it, which slightly shocks her. "Oh no! If something hit the house and got hurt, I need to see what it was!"

She places Plush on the ground and she goes out the front door. he follows her. "I wonder what that could've been..."

He follows her outside and stops in the backyard next to her. They both look on at a familiar sight. The blue feline that Plush saw at the hospital now lies on his back in the middle of the yard. From what can be seen, it would appear that he was in a fight of some kind and ended up escaping with bruises and a fractured thigh as evident by the blood there. Even worse is the fact that he seems to be unconscious too.

"_Isn't that the Mew I saw in the hospital? _"he thinks to himself.

Emma goes to approach him but Plush stops her. "Stop! He could be dangerous!"

She looks at him funny. "Are you crazy? We have to help him out. Dangerous or not, a wound like that won't heal by itself. He needs medical attention."

She walks up to him and gently picks him up. She raises an eyebrow upon getting a closer look at him. "_Strange… I thought Pokemon didn't wear clothes._" she thought to herself.

She turns around to face Plush. "Let's get inside, we don't need the PCU finding him like this."

He proposes an idea to try and avoid being near him. "I think it is better to just get him to the hospital!"

She shakes her head. "No need, I can heal him up myself. I know Pokemon anatomy because I took it in school when they still offered it. If we travel, we're likely to be seen and we don't want that to happen, right?"

"That doesn't make you a doctor mommy…" he states.

She shrugs. "I might not be a doctor, but I know how to heal Pokemon up. Let's get inside now." she runs back into the house, Plush following her to the kitchen where she goes up the stairs. He can't follow her because they're too steep. Although he doesn't like how that Mew ended up here in bad condition, he does worry for him. "_How did this even happen…?_"


	10. Whose Mew Is This?

**Whose Mew Is This?**

An hour of working on the Mew's fractured thigh proves to be beneficial, as Emma is able to fully treat his wound with no problem. The only thing she couldn't figure out was how he ended up like that in the first place. The girl with a soft heart sat in front of the unconscious Mew in pensive wonder at what could've happened to him. Plush is also beside himself with confusion. Lacking any understanding as to why Emma would risk bringing a Pokemon that looked to have been in a bad fight into the house. In his eyes, the Mew is dangerous and will try to hurt Emma or him when he wakes up.

For now though, he sleeps… but these two children meet once again, but under completely different circumstances compared to before. Plush paces across the living room, trying to remember what happened yesterday, but nothing's coming to him besides a small memory of beating someone up. His amnesia makes him worry that he might not ever remember anything before that fated day, but worse, is that he doesn't know anything about the world or how he even managed to end up here. He understands that he willingly allowed himself to be adopted by Emma, but at the same time, he also feels like he's missing something.

Emma finishes up the last bits of her treatment on the Mew's thigh. She gently wraps it up in gauze and applies a few bandages to some of the cuts on his body. She had to take off his hoodie and necklace in order to properly clean some of the cuts on his body. "There! All patched up. I hope you feel better when you wake up."

She scoots her seat away from the table and looks at the necklace he was wearing. The heart locket design is something you don't see at all nowadays. "Wow… this thing is really old fashioned."

She grabs it and holds it up to the light and the golden exterior casts the light beams all around, giving it a shimmering, majestic look. The design on the heart is unique. A couple swirls encompass a being in the center of the heart, a feline like creature curled up inside a bubble. This design was one of a few rare lockets made many years ago, custom built based off the customer's wishes.

Curious as to what's inside, Emma opens it up and discovers the sepia tone picture. In her eyes, the picture is of two humans holding a Pokemon by his hands, all smiling. The Pokemon in question seems to be a little bit smaller than the Mew she recovered earlier. The location the picture was taken from is still difficult to determine, but there are a couple of buildings in the back. The sky is perfectly clear, not a single cloud in sight. Emma finds the picture charming, but also a little bit strange at the same time.

"_Does this Mew belong to someone?_" she thinks to herself, but then she sees the date on the picture. "January 19th, 2008." Emma decides to close the locket and put it down on the table. She gently picks up the Mew and she walks out of the room and down the stairs into the kitchen. She calls out to Plush. "Plush! Come here please!"

He comes running from the living room. "Yes mommy?"

She looks at the Mew, then at Plush. "I want to know if you'll be able to watch over him. I have to go somewhere quickly and I don't want to bring the both of you in the event I get pulled over for reasonable search."

He doesn't like the idea. "But what do I do if he wakes up?"

She reassures him. "If he wakes up, allow him time to fully get his bearings. If he opens his eyes to someone staring at him, he might be spooked and potentially attack you. Since you said you don't want him to hurt you, all you have to do is stay away from him, but keep an eye on him regardless. If he tries to leave, talk him out of it."

She goes into the kitchen and grabs her car keys. "Be good, alright? I promise I won't be too long." she goes into the living room and places the Mew down on the couch facing towards the fireplace.

She heads for the front door, but then turns around and rushes upstairs to grab something. She comes back down a few seconds later and then opens the front door. "Everything will be okay Plush. I'll see you in a little bit."

He whimpers. "B… but I don't wanna be alone mommy…"

She smiles at him. "You're not alone. You've got the Mew if he wakes up. Please treat him nicely if he does awaken." she comes back in and picks Plush up, hugging him. "You're my good vee… okay?" He hugs back. She puts him down. "I'll see you later, okay?"

He softly responds. "Okay… bye mommy… I love you..." he watches as Emma walks out the door and locks it.

Plush is now all alone with the Mew. "_Why did she have to leave me alone with him…_" he whispers to himself.

He walks over to the couch that's facing the TV and starts watching it. "How do I even change the channel? I don't have hands…" he decides to try and change the channel with his nose. "eww, this remote stinks… That was a bad idea…" despite struggling, he manages to change the channel to the news. The news channel is talking about the conference that's going to be taking place between the President and the 4 region ambassadors.

"_According to officials, rumors of supposed talks between the President and the ambassadors of Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn, and Alola are scheduled to happen sometime this week. According to the President, the disobedience of these regions will be met with a 'harsh but fair penalty' making it seem as if the President might be having second thoughts about the current laws that have been instituted. Currently, 4/11 regions are participating in these acts of disregard for federal law, which prohibits and bans Pokemon from the following places: Schools, Fast Food Restaurants, Public Libraries, Federal and Region owned buildings, Town and City Parks, Stores, and In some towns and cities, Hospitals and Doctors offices. As far as these regions are concerned, the threat of a law banning the ownership of Pokemon as both pets and partners seems to be thwarted for now, but the rumor still floats around the office and many people are worried that such a law is in the works right now. We'll keep you updated when more info is available_"

The fact that Plush is living in a region where this law won't be able to affect him makes him relax a little, but the fact that a new law might be in the works to override the region ambassadors actions worries him. "I hope I don't get taken away from mommy…" His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of Kibou waking up from his nap. He sits up and an unpleasant feeling of pain comes from his thigh. He grabs it and rubs it gently.

"Oww…. what did I do to end up like this?" he looks around and notices he's inside a house. "Where… where am I?"

He notices his awakening and doesn't know what to do. "_Oh no… he's waking up… and mommy isn't home…_" he whispers to himself.

He hides behind the couch and hopes he doesn't get noticed. Kibou stands up and rubs his eyes before taking another look at his current location. He raises an eyebrow and can't seem to remember how he got here.

"_Strange… I can't seem to remember how I got here… what was I doing before all of this?_" he whispers to himself.

He floats up into the air and yawns before gliding onto the ground and stretching himself out. He then flies out of the living room and into the kitchen. Plush watches him and continues to hope he doesn't get seen by him. Kibou calls out for someone in the house to help him, but he doesn't get a response. He turns around and flies up the stairs. Plush can't go up there yet because he can't climb the steps.

"_I can't climb those…_" he says to himself. He's a little tense because he doesn't know if Kibou will hurt him if he sees him.

Kibou calls out from upstairs. "Hey! Anyone home!?"

Plush wants to answer him, but doesn't for his own reasons. The Mew flies back downstairs and stands there in the middle of the doorway leading into the living room and the kitchen.

"_There's nobody here… What do I do now?_" he scans the living room with his eyes and out of the corner of his eye behind the couch, he spots a rather fluffy looking object and raises his eyebrow at it. Plush doesn't know that he's visible behind the couch and that Kibou can see him. He points him out. "I can see you there… You're not very good at hiding, are you?"

Plush's cheeks become a faint red from this. There's no use in trying to hide now, so he comes out from behind the couch. "N-nuu…" he hides his face with his chest fluff.

Kibou immediately recognizes Plush from the hospital. "Hey! You're that Eevee that I saw at the hospital earlier, what are you doing here!?"

"This is my home…" He says, a bit of worry in his voice.

Kibou tilts his head. "Your house? You live here?"

"Y-yis…" he says meekly.

The Mew looks around one last time, but can't put the house to the Pokemon. "There's no way you live here by yourself, that's impossible!"

"I live with my m-mommy…" he blushes upon saying that.

Kibou's face twitches slightly upon him saying the word 'Mommy'. Plush doesn't notice it. "So, Plush… do I have your name right?"

He nods. "Y-yeah…"

He becomes a bit happy. "Okay! Sooo…" he scratches his head. "What happened? How did I end up here, and why does my leg hurt?"

Plush doesn't really have an answer for him. "I… dunno…"

Kibou stares at him. "You don't know…? But I can't remember what happened to me… I went to climb Mt. Coronet, but I can't remember why."

Plush finds this odd. "O-Oki…"

Kibou sits down next to him. "So where's your mommy? You said you live with her but I don't see anyone that could be your mom."

"Mommy went somewhere…"

* * *

Emma talks to the receptionist at the counter in the hospital at Hearthome City. "That's a very strange looking locket. Where did you find it?"

"I didn't really find it, a Pokemon had injured itself and ended up in my yard and I took him in so I could heal him up. He had a purple colored hoodie on and was wearing that locket." The receptionist opens it up to see the picture, but it's different this time.

Emma explains. "The picture inside there has two humans holding the Pokemon. I was wondering if you could trace the image back to anyone like them."

The receptionist takes her glasses off, looks at the image, then puts them back on, confused to heck. Emma notices this. "Is there something wrong?"

The receptionist groans for a second before responding. "I don't see two humans holding a Pokemon in this picture. I see only a city in the background with what looks to be a cloudy sky."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "What?"

The receptionist hands the locket to her. "Look for yourself. It's just a picture of a city with a cloudy sky. No people, no Pokemon."

Emma looks at the picture again, but she sees two people holding a Pokemon. "I see something different…"

The receptionist goes to her computer. "I can't help you if the picture doesn't show me anything, but do you know what species this Pokemon is?"

"Ah, yes, they're a Mew."

Upon hearing the word 'Mew', the receptionist looks up at her. "A Mew?"

Emma nods. The receptionist shakes her head slightly in disbelief and begins to search for files regarding any Mew that had been to the hospital. A few minutes of searching yielded nothing but the file that was recently created for Kibou. "Well, there's only 1 file in our database, and it just so happens that it was made only a few hours ago. A Mew was found just outside the city in the forest and some of the field members managed to retrieve him from there. I don't know if it has anything to do with that locket you said you found on the Pokemon you helped heal, but that's all we have."

Emma stares at the locket. It seemingly glows faintly despite not being in a bright light source. The receptionist reads off the file. "The Mew we found seems to have called himself Kibou. His health stats are still pending and as far as DNA samples go, we have nothing. He was admitted and let go due to not having any injuries upon being found. His last known whereabouts are unknown because he left without a trace."

Suddenly, one of the laboratory specialists come out from a door behind the counter. "We've analyzed the DNA of the tissue sample of that Mew, and we can't find a match to any other identical Pokemon. It's possible the Mew doesn't have any parents, and we're currently looking into the possibility of him being someone's Pokemon."

Emma has no leads on where this Mew came from or who they belong to. She grips the locket a bit harder and tries to think of someone that might've owned a Pokemon like him, but nobody comes to mind. "_Whose Mew is this and why couldn't the receptionist see what I saw in the picture?_"

Her thought is left unanswered as she notices the clock on the wall shows 5:00 PM. She turns to the receptionist and speaks. "Thanks for trying to help, but I have an Eevee at home who I need to attend to. Hopefully I find out who the owner of this Mew is sometime soon."

The receptionist bows. "Anytime Emma. I wish you luck with that."

She leaves the hospital and goes to her car, still thinking about the locket. "_I still don't get it… how is it possible for a picture to show two different things?_"

* * *

Kibou floats around the room for a few seconds trying to find something to do when he remembers something. "Wait! I remember now!"

The sudden remembrance slightly startles Plush. "W-what?"

"I was gonna go to the **Hall Of Origin** to see arceus because I saw a bunch of bad guys try to take someone's Pokemon away!"

He goes for the door but Plush stops him. "N-nuu! You can't leave! Mommy said so."

Kibou gently pushes him out of the way. "I have to go! I wanna know why those humans were being mean!"

"Don't push the vee!" he stands up off the ground, upset at him. Kibou turns the doorknob and Plush stops him. "Nuu! You can't leave or I will be a bad vee! Mommy said that I can't let you leave until she comes back!"

He takes Kibou's paw off the doorknob and tries to drag him back to the couch, but he resists. "No! I have to leave! I want to know what's going on around here!"

"Wait for my mommy to be home… She needs to check you…" he then points at his wrapped up thigh. The Mew looks at it for a few seconds and seems to think on it. "It does hurt a little bit… but I want to know why those bullies decided to try and take the Shinx away."

Plush insists. "You will find out later… but for now… please wait for my mommy to get home…"

He doesn't like the idea of having to wait, but it would seem like he has no choice. "Aww.. alright.. I hate waiting for stuff…"

Plush lets him go and they both sit on the couch. Kibou makes a pouty face and crosses his arms.

"Eevee hug?" Plush says to him and Kibou looks at him.

"You want… a hug?"

Plush realizes the futility of what he just said. "U-uhh n-nuu…"

He turns away from him. "It's boring here… What is there to do?"

Plush thinks about it for a second. "Go in mommy's drawer again?"

He continues to complain. "It's boring here. I wanna go outside and visit Arceus. I want her to tell me what's going on!" with that, he bolts for the door again and opens it up and flies out into the open world.

Plush runs after him, but stops at the doorway. He yells to him. " Wait! You can't leave! Mommy will be..." it's no use, for Kibou is already flying off into the horizon towards Mt .Coronet.


	11. Second Trip To The Hall

**Second Trip To The Hall**

Not recalling too much on what caused him to end up at Plush's house, Kibou decides to not waste any time and fly straight to the top of Mt. Coronet. A daunting climb on foot would've been not only made more difficult by the PCU, but by his injured thigh as well. He reaches the base of the mountain and looks straight up. The jagged peaks and intimidating height would make anyone turn away, but not this Mew. He floats up into the air and flies straight up. With the thoughts of what happened earlier still fresh in his head, he watches as the landscape around him transforms into a breathtaking view of the region. The sun is setting and gives the land an orange, calming tint.

It's not long before he reaches the top of the mountain where he lands softly on the hard rock and flies off towards the peak where the Hall Of Origin resides. He follows the path and comes face to face with the large, majestic looking hall used for a multitude of things related to the legendary Pokemon. He's familiar with it thanks in part to the **reunions** held twice a year. The Hall Of Origin also serves as a meeting hall, as well as a place of rest for any of the legendaries should they happen to be going past Sinnoh when travelling long distances.

He reaches the summit and comes face-to-face with the enormous hall. Most of the time he's been here, the giant stone doors that allow entry inside will be shut tight to prevent common Pokemon and humans from wandering in. The doors aren't closed like usual though, and this allows anyone and anything to enter. Kibou finds this rather odd. "_Strange… the doors are never open. Is Arceus having friends over and forgot to close them?_" is what he says to himself quietly.

He slowly approaches the hall, not knowing if it's safe. As he gets closer, the doors reveal to have been blown open by some unknown force. Seems whatever wanted to get in managed to break through and is now inside. The young Mew gulps at the thought of a large, powerful Pokemon trying to take down Arceus, but at the same time, he doesn't want to see her get hurt. She's the only other parental-like figure he has left and he wouldn't want anything bad happening to her.

Grabbing the hilt and drawing his sword with his left paw, he walks into the hall. He trembles slightly and his breathing becomes slightly faster. Deep down, he knows that he's about to get into a fight, something he absolutely hates. He never was one for a fight, but if it's friendly "Play" as he calls it, he has no problem. The hall is eerily quiet and the air has a tense feel to it. The white bricked, still hall was hiding something dastardly. Kibou whispers to himself. "_I don't like how this place feels. Usually it's nice and calming, but it's so tense and bad…_"

From the dining hall further down, a bright flash of light appears and Arceus flies out backward, having taken damage from an attack. Kibou shouts to her. "Arceus!"

He starts to fly towards her, but stops when a Pokemon from the dining hall uses 'Flamethrower'. He nearly avoids it, ducking down onto the ground. From the dining hall, a Salamence, Typhlosion, and a Conkeldurr wearing strange looking armor walk in, along with 3 Humans wearing black clothing with a strange symbol on them.

They stop and look at the two legends. One of the humans, who is wearing glasses, speaks up. "Look, we've got more company. Looks like we'll be walking away with two legendaries this time." He fixes his glasses.

Another speaks up. "Looks like you're right. Let's focus on Arceus first, then we'll snatch that pretty little boy over there."

Being distracted from the fight, Arceus gets a chance to use her signature move "Judgement". A big orb of light appears on her head and she shoots it into the air over the opposing Pokemon. The orb bursts open and a rain of bright light pelts them, knocking them all out at once. The three humans react in a surprised manner. Seems Arceus was holding back earlier, but not anymore. They begin to panic and in their panic, forget to recall their Pokemon back and simply run out of the Hall Of Origin as fast as possible.

Kibou picks himself off the floor and sheaths his sword on his back. He runs over to Arceus, worried that she might've been hurt by those bad people. "Arceus! Are you hurt!? What happened here?"

She gives him a soft smile and responds with an equally soft, but slightly troubled tone. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little bit of a rough up that wasn't going the way I would've liked it to have gone."

"You never use the move 'Judgement', were those guys really that strong?" he asks, looking at the three fainted Pokemon lying on the ground.

"Yes. I don't know where those humans got Pokemon with strength like that from, but it seems they're getting stronger and harder to beat everyday…" she says

He looks at her, curious as to what she means. She clearly notices this, but is conflicted on what to say. Under normal circumstances, she could tell Kibou that those humans were trying to catch her and use her for something terrible, but her conscious tells her different. She hasn't seen him in over 10 years, and his sudden reappearance is welcome, but odd as well.

She doesn't realize that she's staring off into space. "Arceus? Are you okay? What's wrong?" the voice of the young, innocent Mew brings her back.

She shakes her head a couple times. "It's… it's nothing you should be concerning yourself with."

He looks at her. "Are you sure?"

She nods and smiles at him. "I'm sure. Now, why have you come here?"

"I came here because I have two questions. I can't teleport back home no matter how hard I try, and when I was flying over the town down there, I took a rest in a tree and saw a bunch of bad people try to take someone's Pokemon away because they said Pokemon are not allowed there. Why can't I teleport home and why did those humans try to take the Pokemon away?"

Hearing about him being unable to teleport him is rather peculiar, but the humans trying to take Pokemon away from their owners isn't. She thinks about it for a few seconds, but can't make up an answer for why he can't teleport home. She does, however, have an answer for the second question.

"It's a long story, and as much as I think it would be a good idea for you to know, I don't have enough time to tell you about it." Her voice is serious.

"Why?" he asks, not knowing the reason behind it.

"Because, Kibou, those humans you saw me fighting earlier will be coming back soon with reinforcements. This place will become too dangerous for you to stay in, you must leave. Quickly."

He disobeys her. "No!"

She doesn't find this surprising. "Kibou, please. I don't want to see you get hurt. The last thing that I need is for you to be taken away from the world you still have. If they catch you, you'll never see me or Azelf, or Jirachi, or Dialga, or Rayquaza, or anyone ever again. Believe me Kibou, you don't want to have that happen, so please, leave while you still can."

His desire to know what's going on is much stronger than she expected. He sticks his tongue out at her and shakes his head rapidly in a disagreeing manner. She sighs, knowing that it's useless to try and change his mind once he's set on something.

"Alright… but you have to promise me that once I give you the knowledge you seek, you'll leave and not come back."

He happily responds. "Okay!"

She eases up her worry slightly. "Good."

Her face becomes serious and so does her tone. "What you said you saw is the result of many years of human corruption. Their leader, which they call the "President", has been hellbent on capturing as many Pokemon as possible. I don't know why he's doing this, but all I do know is that the people he's sent out to the various regions to accomplish this are given Pokemon of their own." she motions to the fainted Pokemon on the ground. "Do you see the strange armor they're wearing? It's mind controlling them. Against their will, they follow and do everything these cruel monsters tell them to do. They can't resist, they can't defy them, and it prevents them from remembering that they ever did it in the first place. I want to say that it's the work of the president, putting these poor Pokemon into these things and forcing them to fight against their will…" her lips quiver with anger.

"If I had it my way, I'd be leading all the legendaries up to the place the president resides and we'd be blowing it off the face of the planet… but everyone has gone into hiding. I haven't been able to contact any of them in years and I fear some of them might've been captured. What doesn't help me is the fact that I've lost much of my energy from trying to win a massive battle…" the memories of a massive, bloody battle flood her mind… "I… I don't know how he managed to survive… but my rage and anger over what he did back then not only drained me of my powers, but it also caused…" she stops.

"It caused what?" he asks, looking at her with intensely focused and curious eyes.

"It caused… many innocent Pokemon and humans to be hurt… I didn't want to cause them more pain and suffering among the many that are already suffering, but I was fueled by rage and didn't see the ramifications of my actions until after it was done." sadness writes itself on her face. Kibou flies up to meet her eyes.

"Hey! Don't be sad! You surely fixed everything and nobody was hurt afterwards, right?" he's too innocent and doesn't understand… something that she had a feeling would happen.

She has no choice but to tell him a white lie. "Y-yes. After I realized what I had done, I knew I had to right my wrongdoings. I reversed time and space to before I had let my wrath loose, and I stopped myself before it could hurt anyone."

"Then you should be happy! Nobody got hurt and you beat that bad monster, right?" his childish, innocent voice hurts to hear.

"...not exactly."

His happy expression becomes intrigued. She continues "You see… the monster we tried to stop was the President, but despite my efforts to take him out, he somehow survived and came back. Ever since he did, Pokemon's lives around the world have become more and more difficult by the day. He's made rules that prevent us from going into certain places, rules that prevent good hearted humans from owning Pokemon as companions, even rules that made it impossible for us to live in certain areas." she looks at the ground, trying not to cry due to giving all of them false hopes, only to be a failure in the end. She mutters out her thoughts silently to herself.

"_I gave them false hopes… I told them they'd be able to rejoice and live in harmony once again…_" she sighs. "_If only I knew what would come of this…_"


	12. The President's First Words

**The President's First Words**

Arceus walks towards the entrance of the hall, Kibou following close by. They walk out into the cool air of the night and look over the region. Lights from the houses down below illuminate the land and create a stunning picture. This view saddens Arceus, for she knows of the upcoming storm that's about to come. When it arrives, everything she and Kibou sees will be destroyed and cease to exist. Countless lives will be lost, all to satisfy whatever it is that's fueling the president's motives.

She takes this moment to tell him something important. "Kibou. Everything that you see here is not to stay for much longer. A terrible storm is coming, and with it, many of us will be blown away with its arrival. I fear that the capturing of Pokemon is meant to distract us all from the real threat."

"What do you mean? Is there a monster out there that's gonna beat us up?" he asks, once again not fully understanding.

"I'm saying that the president is planning something big and nobody knows what it is. I'm not fully sure of it, but I think he wants to capture every Pokemon across the world and…" she cuts herself off.

"And what?" he asks innocently.

"And use some sort of powerful weapon capable of destroying anything in its path to rid the world of our species. Everything we know will be nothing more than a speck of dust floating in space lost forever to time, and our race will be just another page in human history..."

"But how can you be sure of that? If he wants to destroy the world and get rid of us, then how is he gonna be able to catch every single Pokemon if he doesn't have enough people to do it for him?"

She looks up to the sky. "I don't know… but what I do know is that all of us are in danger."

Right as she says that, the sound of footsteps catches her attention and she turns her head to face them. She becomes tense and prepares to stand her ground. Kibou looks over to see what she's looking at and a large group of humans wearing suits similar to the ones that he saw earlier in the day while trying to scale Mt. Coronet stand about 70 feet away from them. They all send out a massive army of mind controlled Pokemon from the strange devices on their arms and a chill goes down his back. Arceus steps in front of him, a threatening and defensive feel to her now.

She addresses him with a very serious tone. "Kibou, listen to me right now." he looks up at her, she's not even looking at him. "You have to leave right now, otherwise you're gonna have to fight to stay free from that bastard's goons, and I know for a fact that you don't have the strength and the will to fight these Pokemon. You can either teleport away or I can teleport you back to the last safe place you were in."

Kibou grabs the hilt of his sword. "No way Arceus! I'm gonna help you beat these meanies!"

She yells at him. "You don't understand! These Pokemon are far stronger than you and will easily defeat you if you don't fight with the intent to hurt them! They'll break your bones and smash you down with no mercy! You have to leave now!"

He shakes at the thought of being hurt and having to hurt them. He never fights with the intent to hurt someone, but then again, he's also never been in a **real** fight before. One of the humans points at Arceus and their Pokemon, a Raticate, begins snarling and baring its teeth. Arceus bats a quick look at Kibou and that moment is all it takes for the Raticate to charge forwards. Arceus' eyes snap forward to see this and with no other choice, she quickly teleports Kibou out of harm's way. Using telepathy, she tells him what the deal is.

"_Kibou, listen to me… This will not be our last meeting. Be good and stay safe… do not let any of these bullies catch you… if you see them and they come after you, run as far and as fast as you can to get away from them…_"

He comes out of Arceus' teleport and stands on the front lawn of a familiar house. He recognizes that this is Plush's home and lets loose a big breath that he was holding in when he saw those humans. He worries about her. Seeing that large army of Pokemon that looked to be very strong… it makes him hope that she doesn't get captured like she said they'd be trying to do to her. He looks up at the towering Mt. Coronet and thick clouds cover part of the summit. Faint flashes of light appear every few seconds, seems a massive battle had begun and there was nothing he could do to help. Arceus had said that he would easily be defeated by those Pokemon even if he used his full strength.

He kicks the ground, making a small cloud of dirt appear that floats off into the sky before dissipating quickly. "_I should be helping her out, not running away! I never run away from my friends when they're in need of help, even if I have to fight strong bullies in order to help them._" this contrary thought is conflicted by his gentle soul. Having no intention to hurt someone doesn't help when fighting is the only way he could be helping Arceus.

He sighs. Not much use in trying to go back. It's not safe and if Arceus teleported him back to Plush's house, it's because she sees him getting hurt and like she said earlier, she doesn't want that to happen. Kibou goes to grab his heart locket and instead grabs his fur. "Huh?" he looks down and notices that his locket is gone, but not just that, he's also no longer wearing his hoodie. This makes him freak out a little. "Oh no! M-my locket and my hoodie! Did I leave them at the hall!?"

He has a quick realization that if he did leave them there, Arceus would've told him about it. He calms down a little upon realizing that, but he's still upset because he lost two of his most precious belongings. With the darkness of night, it would be very difficult to find both in a town as large as this one, so he will have to wait until tomorrow morning. He looks up and down the street. Nobody in sight, but there are some funny sounds coming from the next block over and Kibou doesn't like them.

With no other option, he decides to teleport inside Plush's house. He makes himself comfortable on the couch and curls up. He's had a long day and even though he didn't fight anyone, he did get hurt from jumping off Mt. Coronet and his thigh aches from that. The only thing left to do now is sleep, and even though the child can only sleep now, he has no clue that the whole world around him is not the friendly place that it seems to be. Having some idea that things aren't quite right helps, but he has yet to see the true horrors…

* * *

The morning sunlight shines into Emma's room. The sun is unusually bright on this fine morning and it wakes her from her sleep. She yawns and then kicks the blankets off her body and sits up in her bed. She stretches and then scoots over to the edge and jumps off the bed. She stands up and pushes her hair out of her eyes. A soft sigh and a quick look at the time reveals it to be 8 AM. on her nightstand, Kibou's locket sits and shines faintly as the sunlight hits it.

When she came home yesterday from the hospital, she had found Plush all alone with Kibou nowhere in sight. She had asked him what happened to him and he told her that he was unable to stop him from leaving. She was gonna give him his hoodie and locket back but since he left, Emma had no choice but to take the locket and put it somewhere safe. As for his hoodie, she has it hanging up nearby.

She stretches out once more and another soft yawn and she's fully awake and ready to take on the day. "Alright! Perhaps I can take Plush shopping in a little bit, but I don't know if that store will allow me to bring him in." She walks out of her room and decides to try something a little adventurous. As she approaches the stairs, she starts to run and she jumps on the side railing and slides down. She laughs as she rides it all the way down to the bottom but doesn't account for the speed she obtains and upon hitting the ground, stumbles and falls onto the floor.

She isn't hurt by this, more so just a bit roughed up. She stands up and dusts her shirt off. "Okay, maybe I shouldn't do that next time!" she chuckles and looks in the living room to see if Plush is up. She walks in and what she sees on the couch makes her scream. The sound of her scream wakes Plush, who is upstairs in his room sleeping on a makeshift bed Emma made using a bunch of pillows.

He jumps straight up and becomes alert. "Ahh! What the...?" he runs out of his room and looks down the stairs, calling out to whoever made the sound. "Who goes there?"

Emma calms herself down and looks towards the stairs. "Plush? Did I wake you?"

"Mommy? Yeah, you did…"

She walks up the stairs to get him and brings him down into the kitchen. "I was just surprised… our little kitten friend from yesterday seems to have come back." she motions towards the living room and Plush looks in. The Mew from yesterday has indeed come back, for he sleeps on the couch.

"Mommy, the Mew is back?" he says curiously.

She nods. "I thought he left last night…? I came home and the door was wide open while you were on the couch."

"I am sorry mommy… I was a bad vee last night... I let him leave…" his voice is a bit guilty sounding.

She smiles. "Nonsense! Don't feel bad, at least he's back safe and sound."

She looks down and notices that she isn't wearing any pants. "Uhh… w-why aren't you wearing any pants?"

She becomes slightly flustered. "Ahaha… I'm used to being home alone with nobody else around. I forgot that you're here now. Please don't stare at my panties any longer, it's embarrassing."

He tries to defend himself. "I-I wasn't! I-I am not a dirty vee…"

She pinches his cheek lightly. "Of course you aren't…" she sighs. "Anyway, we should probably wake our guest up and figure out what he was doing last night."

He jumps out of her arms. "Oki mommy!"

The two of them walk over to Kibou, who is sleeping peacefully. Emma leans over him and gently pinches his nose, which makes him whine for a second and then he opens his eyes.

Emma and Kibou stare at each other for a few seconds without any exchange of words or expressions. This is the first time Kibou has officially ever seen a human up close before, and because of this, he has no idea what to say. They continue to stare at each other for a short while until finally, Plush speaks up.

"Mommy? Is he okay?"

Kibou teleports a short distance off the couch and flies in place, eyes slightly wide in surprise. Emma moves back slightly at his reaction. Kibou begins to mutter something but can't quite get it out. "Y-y-y… y-yo-yo…" Emma giggles silently at his stutter. He finally speaks properly. "Y-you're a human!"

Emma softly speaks to him. "Have you not seen a human before?"

He nods and slowly flies back. She tries to calm him down. "Don't be scared of me, I won't hurt you or make you do something you wouldn't want to do."

She holds her hand out in a friendly manner. Kibou stops flying backwards and looks at her hand for a few seconds before cautiously approaching it. He looks up at her friendly face and nervously places his paw in her hand.

"See? You're fine. I won't hurt you, you have my promise." her soft words calm him down and he sighs.

His voice no longer sounds nervous. "I've never seen a human up close… there aren't any where I live."

Emma quickly looks all over his body without moving and doesn't see any injuries besides his thigh which she wrapped up yesterday. "That's interesting, but it makes sense. I heard that legendary Pokemon don't usually see humans regularly and I guess you're one of those Pokemon."

She gently rubs his paw. "I was the one who healed you yesterday. You see that gauze I wrapped you up in?"

He looks at his thigh. "You did that? Wow! Thanks!" he smiles and seems to have completely calmed down.

"What's your name, if you humans have one that is." he asks.

"I'm Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you. Do you have a name by any chance?"

He flips backwards and lands on the coffee table behind him and clears his throat. "I am called as Kibou! I know you humans are strange and I'm strange to you as well, but I was told to be good if I meet one. It is a pleasure for you to meet me and I hope my greeting is to your liking!"

Plush facepaws. "Here we go again…"

She awkwardly smiles, not sure of what to say. "Well… that's one way to introduce yourself…" she becomes serious. "Alright, I want to know something. I asked my dear Plush to keep you in the house while I was out, why did you leave and where did you go last night?"

He looks outside. "I saw something weird yesterday when I left that place with all the beeping machines and Blissey nurses, so I went to see someone who could tell me what was going on. I couldn't get to the top of the mountain and I got chased by bad guys and had to jump off to escape them. I guess I hurt myself in the process, but I left this place because I still wanted to know what caused the weird thing and we got attacked and she teleported me back here to make sure I didn't get hurt."

HIs vague answer brings up more questions, but Emma feels that it's better to not overload him with questions as he just met her for the first time. "I see. Well, since your here now, I think it's better to stay here and recover. I hope you got what you were looking for."

He rubs the top of his head. "Yeah…" he then remembers something. "Oh! My hoodie and locket! I still haven't found them yet!"

Before he can start tearing the house apart to find them, Emma speaks. "I thought you might ask about those. I have them upstairs safe and sound."

This calms him down. "Phew! I thought they were gone forever! My mommy and daddy gave me those things a long time ago and I would be really sad if I lost them." he seems to make a face upon saying this.

Plush, who is becoming bored of being a third wheel, decides to take the remote on the floor and turn the TV on. "Can you change the channel for me mommy?"

She kneels down and grabs it. "Sure thing!" she goes to change the channel when suddenly the news shows a breaking news.

"_Breaking News! The president has gone live on this fine morning to talk about what he hopes to accomplish during the talks with the 4 region ambassadors. Here's the president now!"_

The screen changes to a strange location in Unova. The room is not lit well and behind a dark colored desk is a black silhouette of what appears to be another human, but it's too difficult to make it out. They begin to speak, their voice carrying an oddly intimidating and threatening tone despite addressing the general public.

"_People of the world, it is my duty to let you all know that talks with the region ambassadors of Johto, Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Alola are scheduled to take place in a few days. During the course of these talks, I hope to address the major issue plaguing the world at this very moment: The controversy of keeping Pokemon around majorly populated areas and allowing our fellow people to own these dangerous creatures as pets or work partners. As we all know, Pokemon drove us to have a bloody and dangerous feud that resulted in the loss of countless brave soldiers lives, but not just that, but the lives of many innocent people who had nothing to do with the conflict as well. It is in my best interest to keep the people of our world safe and to keep these creatures from harming us any further through any means necessary. I believe it is possible to reach an agreement with the region ambassadors who are disregarding the law that protects many people in those regions, but even if something can't be reached, I have plans to make certain amendments to these laws if there is that much trust in Pokemon being friendly and non-violent as opposed to our current belief on the creatures._ _I thank you for taking the time out of your busy morning schedule to hear what I have to say, and may the gods above us watch over all of you and continue to bless this world._"

Emma makes a face at the TV. "I swear that's what he said last week and nothing happened, does he honestly think that saying the same thing again is going to change anything?" She growls in annoyance.

Plush hears this and worries a bit. "M-mommy am I gonna be taken away?"

Kibou adds."Yeah, what the heck was that weird voice talking about?"

She sighs. "Don't worry about what he said. He says he'll do things and then he never manages to do it because the powers that work alongside him have been denying everything he wishes to do lately."

Plush feels a little relieved by this. "T-that's good… I-I don't wanna leave you mommy…"

While Emma and Plush are not affected by this voice, Kibou is. "Why… why did he sound so mean and scary?"

Plush responds. "I dunno…"

Kibou looks at him for a second before looking back at the TV where it still shows the black silhouette. He gulps, for just the fact that his face and body can't be seen alongside such a nasty sounding voice doesn't sit well with him. What the child doesn't know is that this man is no man that governs for the good of both species, but he will find that out soon enough. For now, the journey will continue, and perhaps reality will begin to set in...

* * *

**PD: The President speaks... who is he and what is his ultimate goal? read on to find out! Seeya in the next chapter!**


	13. Big Bully Beatdown

**Big Bully Beatdown**

Having now made acquaintances with Plush and Emma officially, Kibou feels a bit happier knowing that he isn't alone in Sinnoh. Not being able to return home creates a lost feeling within him, but at the moment, he doesn't acknowledge it because in his eyes, staying with Plush and Emma sounds like a much better idea than taking a chance in the big scary world outside. He and Plush are in the living room not doing anything at the moment. The tranquil atmosphere of Emma's house is eerie considering what had happened the day before. She had told the both of them that her neighborhood is peaceful and mostly quiet, at least no bad people will be trying to take them away.

The Mew's instincts to play are starting to become irresistible and the desire to explore the world around him is becoming far too much for his own will to ignore. The TV speaks of nonsense and boring information that he could care less to know about. "It's soo boring here! Is there anything else to do besides watch TV?" his question is met with a response from Plush.

"N-not really… Mommy didn't say she had anything for me to do that might be fun…"

The Mew crosses his arms, his patience wearing down rapidly. He grunts in annoyance, his boredom is reaching unbearable levels. "I can't sit still anymore, I'm gonna go outside and look for something to play with."

Plush doesn't say anything and notices on the Mew's back that there's a scabbard of the same color as his fur. This interests and confuses him but he doesn't say anything in the event it might make him freak out or something.

Kibou floats up off the couch and looks around. "Where's Emma?"

She hears him from the Kitchen and comes out. "Do you need something?" she asks.

"Can I have my stuff back?" he asks.

She nods and heads upstairs. A few seconds later she comes down with his hoodie and locket. "Thank yuu!" he says and takes them from her. She smiles as he puts his hoodie on, followed by his locket.

Plush finds this rather odd. "Why do you wear clothes? You're a Pokemon, not a human like mommy is."

"They're special clothes that my parents gave to me as gifts a long time ago. They told me to wear it with pride because they also used to wear clothes as well. They're really comfy and keep me warm in the winter, and cool in the summer!" he says, trying to adjust the length of his hood strings.

Plush thinks he would look good in one. "Mommy, can I get one?" he asks.

"Sorry Plush, I don't think they make hoodies like that for Pokemon that have 4 legs. Besides, I think that Hoodie seems to be specially made for him." True to what she said, Kibou's hoodie is specially made for his body, with a hole in the back for his tail to fit through, custom fit sleeves, and specially cut to allow full body movement.

"Aww…" he mutters disappointingly.

With his hoodie and locket back where they belong, he doesn't really see the need to stay in Emma's house for much longer. "It's soo boring here and I'm getting tired of it, I'm gonna go outside and play." he then teleports outside before Emma or Plush can say anything. They look at each other for a few seconds, surprised at how he left on such short notice.

She speaks up. "I don't think he has a clue of where he is or where he's going. Plush, we have to find him and make sure he knows where to go!" she runs upstairs to grab a few things.

Plush is hesitant about this, for he doesn't see a reason to help him since he's a legendary. "I don't think we should… first of all, he is a legendary, I think he can hold his own. Secondly, what if someone is looking to capture him? You'd be putting us in danger as well mommy…"

"Even more of a reason to make sure he'll be okay! C'mon, lets go after him, he couldn't have gone too far from here." she comes from the kitchen with a backpack full of medical supplies in the event Kibou has somehow hurt himself from the time he left to now. She opens the door and Plush, while hesitant, follows her outside. She locks the door and the two begin running towards the far end of her block. Seemingly running towards nowhere, Plush asks her. "Why do we need to do this? W-where are we going? I-I am scared…"

She points up ahead. "There's a park not too far from here and a lot of wild Pokemon live in the forest nearby. If anything, he might be there as it does have a few things that Pokemon can play with… at least, if they haven't removed them yet."

They run down the block and take a right, running for a short while before coming across the Fairview national park. There is a sign next to the entrance that is scribbled out in black marker, making it difficult to read. Apparently, some citizens didn't like the idea of the park being closed off to Pokemon as parts of the sign mention Pokemon in it. Emma and Plush stand in the entrance. A bad feeling begins to course its way through the two of them and they can only hope that nothing will happen when they enter.

Plush manages to read some of the sign. "Due to violent Pokemon being found in Sinnoh…. Park is off limits to Pokemon." he raises an eyebrow at this. "I am not allowed here…?"

Emma punches the sign. "Stupid laws… disregard that sign, people bring their Pokemon here despite the risk and they don't do jack squat about it!"

"I am _not _going in there! I don't wanna get in trouble or taken away!" he insists, backing up with his ears lowered a little. Before Emma can say anything, the sound of someone screaming "Leave me alone!" is heard, prompting her to pick him up and run into the park with him. They look around for the source of the sound but are unable to find anything until they happen upon the fountain in the center of the park where 6 people in strange black suits stand in line in front of some citizens holding their Pokemon close to their bodies. Kibou is there as well and is behind the line of black suited people.

One of the men speak up. "Hand over your Pokemon and they don't get hurt. Easy does it now, nobody tells them to launch an attack at us and everything will go smoothly."

The response they get from one citizen shows that nobody is gonna be doing that. "You evil bastards! It's because of you that Pokemon around the world are starting to hate us, not because they hate us for killing them! We'd rather die than give our beloved Pokemon to you monsters!"

The man steps forward, a strange device on his arm. "If you won't comply peacefully, then we'll be taking these Pokemon by force. Line them up men!" the rest of them take aim at the citizens with their devices.

Plush and Emma are stunned by this, Emma more so due to not expecting this. Plush nervously whispers to her. "Let's leave now… I don't wanna get caught."

Emma locks up, she can't believe what she's seeing. In all her years of living in Sinnoh and Fairview, she's never seen these people before. In front of her eyes, she watches one of the men shoot at the citizen, snatching their poor helpless Psyduck away in an instant without touching it. This scares Plush and makes him whimper, but luckily, this doesn't grab the attention of the bad men. Emma's mouth is wide open and she doesn't know if what she saw was real or fake. "Oh my… did… did they…?" is all she can say.

Kibou, who has been watching this from behind them, speaks up. He's not happy about what he just saw and decides to give them a piece of his mind. "Hey!" they all turned around to see him. "Leave those Pokemon alone! They aren't doing anything wrong and you're just bullying them because you can! Nobody wants you here so go home!" He stands as tall as he can, trying to be intimidating but it's not very effective.

The men look at each other for a few seconds, then start laughing at him. His somewhat higher pitched voice yelling at them makes it hard for him to be taken seriously. One of the men steps over to him and grabs him by his hoodie. "And who said you could tell us what we can and can't do, huh!?" he looks at the Mew for a second before realizing what he is. He drops him on the ground and takes a quick step back, aiming his capture device at him. He shoots but Kibou jumps over the bright energy beam and then uses his psychokinesis to destroy the device, it breaking into pieces from the inside out.

"Huh!?" is all the man can say.

Kibou takes a stand. "I'm not gonna say it again, leave those Pokemon alone and go home!"

The man spits on the ground and grunts in annoyance. "_Annoying little brat…!_" he then commands the rest of the men. "Watch your capture gauntlets and send out our Pokemon capture team. Do not let the Mew destroy your gauntlet no matter what!"

The other men send out a whole bunch of really strong Pokemon wearing what appears to be suits of armor, but their eyes are all red and they look extremely vicious and ready to kill. The presence of these dangerous Pokemon scares Plush and he buries his face in Emma's chest. "M-mommy… they're so scary…" she begins to pet him and slowly back up. Pokemon the likes of these can cause some serious damage if not kept under control.

A Rhydon, Steelix, Dragonite, Charizard, and Machamp stand in front of Kibou, looking ready to attack. A few drops of sweat roll down his forehead, for if there's one thing he hates it's confrontation in the form of fighting. He looks back and notices that Emma is standing near the fountain with Plush in her arms. He realizes that they could be in danger in the event an attack goes stray and flies towards them.

"Rhydon, get him!" says one of the men, and the Rhydon springs into action and makes a bunch of pointed stones appear around Kibou. He goes to impale him with them but Kibou puts up a psychokinetic shield around himself that negates the move entirely. He removes the shield and takes a few steps back, nervous and seemingly frightened a little bit. The Rhydon charges at him and goes to stab him with the horn on his head, but Kibou grabs something off his back and with a loud metallic clang, a whole bunch of sparks go flying into the air.

The group of bad men, Plush, and Emma are surprised at what they're seeing. Kibou is holding the Rhydon at bay with the flat part of his sword's blade! Plush and Emma are both at a loss for words. Emma has never heard of or seen any Pokemon using a physical sword to fight before, of course, there are some Pokemon who have hands that are like the edge of a sword, but never anything like this. Plush manages to say something, but the only thing he can say is. "He can use a sword!?"

Kibou pushes the Rhydon back and holds his ground. More drops of sweat fall down his head. He knows that he won't be able to beat these 5 Pokemon by himself. The remaining men command their Pokemon to attack and they all use their own respective moves. Kibou tries to dodge and defend when he can but unfortunately, 5 Pokemon attacking at once makes it nearly impossible to do that and he starts to take hits in between some of these dodged and blocked attacks.

Plush and Emma can only watch as these mind controlled Pokemon beat Kibou up. What they don't understand though is why he isn't fighting back, he's got a sword and has the ability to use psychokinesis, so what's keeping him from fighting back is unknown to them. Emma can't stand to see this and looks away but Plush watches as the little cat gets hit again and again without fighting back. Deep inside, he begins to feel angry at these Pokemon for what they're doing to him and his fear turns to power as he jumps out of Emma's arms and onto the battlefield.

Without thinking, he uses "Tackle" on all of the Pokemon and manages to blow them back towards their owners. He looks over at Kibou and despite having been hit many times, he doesn't seem to be hurt too much. He isn't pleased about him not fighting back and calls him out for it. "Why didn't you fight back!? They could've killed you!"

Kibou chuckles before responding. "I don't like to fight… it's not something I can bring myself to do easily…"

Plush doesn't find this true. "That's a lie… you can use a sword and yet you don't want to fight because you don't like fighting? I find that hard to believe."

He looks to the humans. "And as for all of you, I am sorry for fighting your Pokemon but really? Picking on a legendary? Are you suicidal or something? What if he _did_ fight back? I don't wanna fight here but please understand where I am coming from here… now instead of fighting like a bunch of animals, we just drop this and talk it out like real men..."

One of the men takes this opportunity to try and sneakily capture him, but Kibou is aware and he uses his Psychokinesis to lift him into the air and out of harm's way. The supposed commander, the one whose capture gauntlet was destroyed by Kibou, speaks. "There is no talking on matters like these. We are ordered to capture dangerous Pokemon, it be wild or human owned makes no difference to our mission. Any and all Pokemon are to be caught, that is our orders and you will not interfere any longer."

Plush tries again to settle it peacefully. "Alright, let's just calm down for a small moment… First of all I did not wanna come here, I was brought into the park against my own will… I am sorry for breaking the law. I am also sorry for hurting your pokemon… but I was only protecting him… So if the issue is that we are trespassing, we will leave and not return to the park… I am sorry for the trouble…"

The commander seems to disregard Plush's words. "It is not the fact that you are breaking the law by being here, it's the fact that you are here in a densely populated city and have the capacity to cause mass death and destruction. You creatures have to be detained and disposed of, why do you think there was a 10 year war against all of you?"

"I am not trying to cause massive damage, in fact if you were to look at me, I am quite weak… Plus, I have no idea why there was a war 10 years ago because I just woke up from a coma and have amnesia, so I have no clue about anything going on here. Again, I am sorry for wasting your time." he looks to the Pokemon whom he attacked. "And I am sorry for hurting you, I was only trying to stop you from hurting the Mew…"

Once again, Plush's words fall on deaf ears and instead of getting a response from the armored Pokemon, one of them, the Machamp, starts running at them, readying a "Dynamic Punch" but before it can land, Kibou jumps in front of Plush and with his sword, blocks the attack. He doesn't even move backwards from the force, his block was so effective that the momentum from the Machamp was dispersed into the ground. Plush's eyes widen in response to this due to the fact that it was so fast he couldn't comprehend what had happened.

The Machamp goes to grab Kibou but he jumps up and kicks them hard in the face, making the Machamp fall back and onto the ground. Kibou turns to Plush. "You okay? That was almost really bad…" The Machamp gets back up and takes a few steps back, growling and clenching their hands into impossibly hard fists.

Kibou shakes slightly and holds his sword tightly, hoping that these bad guys will go away and leave them alone, but looks can say that won't be happening as the other Pokemon come to the aid of the Machamp, all angry and bloodthirsty. "Wait… Shouldn't they not be allowed here either?! Why aren't you capturing them too?"

The commander snaps his fingers and all at once the 5 Pokemon go to pummel Plush and Kibou. Kibou quickly sheathes his sword, places his right paw on Plush and with his left paw, places two fingers between his eyes and teleports out of the attack. They end up next to Emma unharmed and Plush only now realizes that those Pokemon aren't wild and are being controlled by those humans. "Isn't that kinda hypocritical? Using dangerous Pokemon to capture Pokemon? Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of your entire organization? If you are trying to capture pokemon for some unknown reason, why not put the Pokemon you have in the capture area? They are the dangerous ones in this situation! They should be held just as accountable as me!"

He doesn't understand how deep the plan actually is and what it'll truly mean at the end. One of the men snaps his fingers and commands the Charizard. "Use Flamethrower!" the fiery dragon opens their mouth and a massive blast of fire comes towards Plush, Kibou, and Emma.

All three of them manage to avoid the attack, but Emma becomes mad that she was almost hit. "Hey! Watch what you're doing, I was almost hit by that!"

The man gives no sympathy and orders the Charizard to use "flamethrower" again but this time, Kibou responds with his own move. He throws his paws out in front of himself and cups them together, then brings them to his left side and turns his right paw to face the opposite direction. "Psy…." energy starts to quickly gather in between his paws and a white orb appears "choooo…" the orb gets bigger and rays of light are cast on Kibou's face and body. "Naaa…." the orb turns blue and reaches its full size. "Meee…." the flamethrower barrels towards him, Plush, and Emma but his attack is ready. He jumps into the air, throws his paws forwards, cupped together once again, and releases his attack. "Haaaaa!"

A massive blue beam of energy blasts forth from Kibou's paws and collides with the flamethrower. The two attacks cancel each other out and a massive cloud of dust is created in the process. It quickly fades to reveal that nobody got hurt. Emma had covered her head in preparation of being hit by the attack but thanks to Kibou, she was unharmed, however, Plush isn't too happy with that. His owner was almost hit twice, and both the Pokemon and those weirdly dressed humans didn't care one bit.

"Are you insane?! You almost hit a civilian! What would your superiors say if you had killed her?! You would be out of a job and in jail for murder! Once I am done here I am definitely reporting you to your superiors!"

Despite the threat, the commander shrugs. "Report me if you wish, but know that if a civilian wants to get in the way of a Pokemon capture and loses their life in the process, that's not our problem."

"And what would happen if that would be brought to the news? You'd be finished! You cannot silence anything once it hits the media! I can see the headlines now, "Pokemon Capture Team or whatever the _fuck_ your organization is called, officer kills unarmed girl, family wishes to sue them. You'd be labelled as a criminal in the public's eyes, what then? Are you gonna kill every single civilian that stands in your way? Eventually you are gonna incite a revolution the route you are going down. Do you want that?"

The commander doesn't care for his words. "Enough of this mindless talk, I want this petty Eevee's mouth shut now. All captures focus on him!" Every grunt takes aim at him with their capture gauntlets. The commander adds one final comment. "It doesn't matter if someone dies, because you Pokemon have killed more than we ever could. The leader's plan… to cleanse the world of savage Pokemon like you… it'll be the day we finally rejoice and live worry free of being attacked."

Plush decides to go straight for the commander. He runs up to him and flips him over. He falls onto the ground and Plush jumps on his chest. "Maybe we are trying to recover from the _shit_ you all caused? And this rules under self-defense, so don't call me dangerous when I am trying to save myself! So how about we go our separate ways before things turn into a much bigger issue than it already is? Because I already told you I was brought here _against my will_. I had no control over coming in here! So let me go immediately!"

One of the grunts shoots at Plush, but somehow, Plush is already gone before the beam even fires from the device. Each of the grunts look around for him and find that he's behind one of them. He then jumps at the grunt that shot at him and knocks him out by using "Tackle", then prepares "Shadow Ball" and hits one of the grunts with it, knocking him onto the ground and taking him out too. One of the grunts runs at him from one side and another one from the opposite side to try and block Plush, but he slides through the opening in between one of the grunts legs and they run into each other.

Another grunt runs at Plush but he trips him up using his tail and then shoots a "Shadow Ball" at his face, causing him to shoot his capture beam multiple times in the air before Plush knocks him out with a punch to his face. The two guards who ran into each other stand up and run at him once again, except Plush trips one of them up with his tail and holds the other at bay with a charged "Shadow Ball". A short staredown happens but Plush uses his attack and knocks him out.

The commander stands up once more but Plush jumps at his face and punches him multiple times before he falls to the ground, completely knocked out with a broken nose and a little bit of blood coming out of his nostrils. Plush lands on the ground softly, but a bit exhausted. Emma runs up to him, worried. "Plush! Are you okay? Did any of them hurt you?"

"I am fine... Let's just get outta here…" He wipes his paws of blood on the ground and Emma picks him up.

She looks around for Kibou so she can leave but can't find him. She asks Plush. "I know you just fought those guys, but did you see where Kibou went? I can't see him in the park anywhere."

Plush is clueless to his whereabouts. "I dunno…"

She sighs. "I don't think he went back home… Let's check Serenity Forest."

With Plush in her arms, she heads towards the mysterious forest in hopes that she would find Kibou…


	14. The Child And The Old Timer

**The Child And The Old Timer**

I wander around this forest. Because of all the chaos of trying to get away from those bullies, I've lost track of Plush. I slowly float in one direction as I call out his name. "Plush! Plush! Where'd you go!?" My voice echoes, but I get no response. I sigh, for it could take hours to find him, and due to him not being a Psychic type Pokemon, I can't sense his energy as a means of tracking him.

"_Aww man… He's probably all alone out there with those bullies… I wish I could help, but I don't know where he went!_" I think to myself. As I slowly float through these woods, I notice the trees begin to change how they look. The regular forest trees take on a more mystic look and seem to be pointing at something not far from here. I know I should stay on the path, but curiosity takes me on and drags me off the path and towards whatever it is these trees are pointing at.

Eventually, I came to a clearing where the bright blue sky can be seen with the sun straight up overhead. In the middle of this clearing is a bunch of ruins covered in moss and grass. Unlike the buildings I saw in that city from earlier, the ruins look completely different. Instead of a rectangular shape, they're in weird, spherical forms and the entrance to the ruins is all fancy looking.

I peek inside and a staircase of darkness greets me. I remember the last time I went into a dark place, I ended up getting attacked by a bunch of Pokemon who were angry at me for trespassing on their territory, so I decide to not go any further. Curiosity, however, is tugging on my cheeks and tells me to go in. I take a quick look outside, nobody here. I decide to yell down the stairs to see if anyone is here. "Hellooo! Is anybody there!?" My voice echoes two times in a crystal clear manner.

I let out a small giggle. Hearing my voice echo is always amusing to me. I wait for a few seconds to get a possible response, but it doesn't come. I think of the baddest words I can think of and yell them outloud. "Stinky Doodoo butt!" I put my paw up to my ear and listen for the echo. "_Stinky doodoo butt! Stinky doodoo butt! Stinky doodoo butt!_" This makes me laugh, but another voice causes me to stop laughing.

"Don't you know it's rude to say bad words on sacred grounds such as this one?"

This surprises me and I start looking around quickly for the source of this voice. "W-who said that!?"

The voice responds, still not revealing who they are. "Observe closely, little one. You'll see what can't be seen if you relax yourself."

I try to relax, but the thought of someone watching my every move isn't helping. "Show yourself! I don't want any trouble…"

The voice laughs, then becomes super clear. "Perhaps you should take a closer look behind you."

I turn around and jump back upon what I see. A Marowak with a walking bone. He gives me a pleasant smile and a friendly look. "Do not fear me, young one, for I do not come here with malicious intent."

I don't fully trust him after hiding from me in the first place. "W-where did you come from!?"

He looks up at the sky. "That isn't important, nothing more than the secrets of an old timer if you must know… but you." he looks back at me and walks closer. "You have a familiar look in your eyes…" he looks deep into them, making me feel strange.

I nervously speak. "I-is there something wrong with my e-eyes, mister?"

His expression rapidly changes, then he chuckles and says something under his breath. "_Is it possible? Could he really be… no, it's probably only coincidence._"

I don't quite hear him. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

He shakes his head dismissively. "It's nothing. The old noggin is just having some trouble. I almost mistook you for someone else."

It piques my interest. "Who'd I remind you of?"

He looks over at the ruins. "Two Pokemon that I met over 30 years ago. At the time, I wasn't aware of a technique known as "Fusion" and when I met them, they had fused together to face off against a tough foe. They looked at me and the look they gave… it matches the same look in the eyes you have."

I look at him, wondering what the 'Fusion' was and what those two Pokemon looked like. "Do you remember what they look like?"

He shoots a glance over at me. "Hmmm…" he thinks about it for a second. "It's been so long since I last saw them, I can't remember what they looked like. Mark my words though, from what I remember, they were fierce and not to be messed around with. At the end of it all, they treated their opponent well and even healed them up, acting as if the entire quarrel was just a game. Their soft faces, the kind disposition. He who does wrong but recognizes his wrongdoings is truly honorable."

The last sentence strikes me oddly, almost as if someone had said those same exact words to me before. This Marowak clearly takes note of it. "You seem lost in thought. Are my words too far gone for you to understand?"

I shake my head 'no'. "No… but the last thing you said… It sounds familiar to me, like I've heard it before from someone else."

He scratches his head. "Interesting…" his tone changes to become more serious. "Tell me something kid… where do you hail from, because I don't remember ever seeing a Pokemon with a soul as pure as yours in this region."

I answer softly. "I live on an island in the ocean."

His face becomes written with curiosity. "Isolated from all forms of human contact?"

I nod. "It's called 'Azure Starstruck Island'."

This name makes him take a single step back in thought. "Azure Starstruck Island… a sole Island out in the middle of nowhere far up north, thousands of miles away from any of the mainland regions…"

"I see water all around me for miles and miles and miles, mister. There's so much water, I don't know if there's anything else out there beyond the horizon. I haven't had the chance to fly out there myself because I've been sleeping for a very long time." I yawn upon talking of sleep.

His eyes become sharp and his tone gets deep and very serious. "I know more about that island than you do. Is your name 'Kibou' by any chance?"

I am caught way off guard by this. I take a couple steps back. "H-how do you know my name!?"

He chuckles. "Elders know all, that is why young folks are told to respect them." he walks closer to me and grabs my left paw, looking at it. "You are young and innocent… and yet you know not of what you are and what you have yet to do."

I take my paw from him. "I'm a Mew! How could I be anything else if I'm already something to begin with?"

He places his hand on my shoulder. "You mean to tell me you don't know what you are...?"

His words are confusing to me. "What do you mean? I'm something else and I never knew about it?" He takes his hand off me and walks towards the ruins slowly. He shakes with every step he takes and looks like he'll fall over. I fly after him. "Hey! You can't just leave me to figure it out by myself, give me a hint or something!"

He continues to walk, not saying anything to me. I float alongside him, waiting for an answer. We stop at the entrance of the ruins. "You have no idea of what this world has turned into. You've been living under the safety of isolation and lack of human contact." he looks at me, a dark expression. "The world you're living in right now, is not the place you believe it is."

I tilt my head slightly in confusion. He continues. "You say you were asleep for a long time on that island?" his eyes sharpen. "How long do you think you've been asleep for…?"

I don't know, I was asleep. "I don't know."

He gives me a harsh look. "You've been asleep for 11 years. In those eleven years, 9 years and 9 months were spent in hell for every single Pokemon on this planet. To this very day, hell on our planet still exists as conditions continue to worsen, and the hastiness of that psychotic bastard grows… his true motives… the sheer force he uses to get what he demands… even humans are bound to his sadistic ways."

I look at him, completely lost as to what he's saying. "This world is a dangerous place now. Evil creatures lurk in the shadows at all times of the day and throughout the night, making no place safe. If they want, they will hunt you down and kill you just to make sure you don't become a threat to their survival. Pokemon in the wild have resorted to killing each other as a means of living. Those who don't kill, either become prey for the vicious predators, or devote the remaining life they have to give light and hope to those suffering around the world. It is these Pokemon who have it coming for them, as bandits and rage consumed Pokemon attack and raid these places daily. Most of the Pokemon have no means of fighting back, so more and more innocent lives are lost than there needs to be."

This is quite the news to take in. Only one question is on my mind. "How did all of this happen?"


	15. Hell On Earth And A Prophecy

**Hell On Earth And A Prophecy**

The Marowak looks at me with pained eyes. "15 years ago, the Humans decided that it would be best that they change their system of government. Tired of having the matters of multiple regions be placed on each individual 'region president' as they call them, the humans elected to have a sole person, supposedly kind hearted and pure of darkness, to run all the regions and deal with the matters as they came up. This also called for a reform of what they called their 'congress' and that resulted in a bunch of young people being brought in to keep this single president in control. A system meant to check the power of the one in control, and would allow the people who voted for this person to throw him out of office if he went against what he swore to do and protect. Supposedly, this president had sworn to govern for both people and Pokemon worldwide, settle matters from all regions that pertained to laws for humans and Pokemon, control the military, and a few other things. He also swore to protect the rights of humans and Pokemon and use any means possible to protect those rights in the event a bill or law tries to negatively change such rights."

He sighs, then looks up into the sky, continuing. "It sounded good on paper, but he who doesn't proofread his plan before taking action is destined to fail. When the first ever president to be voted into this new government arrived, he promised both races the same exact thing I said before. This man, however, was faulty and held darkness in his heart. The humans failed to see this, but some Pokemon who are sensitive to the aura of a soul, such as me, began to warn of a dark era that was fast approaching. Most didn't listen, and because of that, they failed to understand what would come of it. Slowly but surely, laws began passing through that prohibited Pokemon from certain places, limited how many Pokemon a human can have under their care, and required that all humans register their Pokemon for some 'protection program' in the event of a world war."

He stares at the ground, his story not done yet. "Eventually, our species would face the turning point and begin to fight back against these laws. Pokemon began to pop up in places they were barred from being in. Humans would take their Pokemon and let them run free, refusing to leave if asked by officials, only to be dragged off to jail or containment centers. It came to the point where most humans released their Pokemon in the hopes that it would send a message to the government as these Pokemon banded together and went from region to region, sometimes creating chaos and uproars in towns and cities. The president ordered for military action against these rowdy Pokemon. They caught the caravans of rowdy Pokemon and brought each of them to their rightful owners, but in terrible condition."

He sighs once again. "In order to stop them, the military was ordered to use crude weaponry to weaken the chaotic group. This was considered by many to be 'Pokemon Abuse' and caused a large outcry from both Humans and Pokemon. This was only the beginning of the loss of trust between humans and Pokemon. Wild Pokemon who had heard of this event grew resentful of humans and would slowly become violent and dangerous as more and more events unfolded. For the next 4 years, Pokemon took the brunt of this man's hatred. His sick, unstable mind would create new laws that allowed him to further reduce the rights of a Pokemon, while still allowing him to fly under the radar through a single reason: 'Interpretation'."

He slams his walking bone into the ground, kicking up a little dirt. "It is because of that reason alone that nobody could do anything. A few times they tried to kick him out of office, only for him to retort with that reasoning. All attempts to check where thwarted due to his aggression and rumored habit of pulling guns on fellow officials to shut them up and get them to do what he wanted. At the end of the final year of his term, he somehow managed to get enough votes to be sworn in for a second term. How this was possible is unknown to me. This caused a single Pokemon to snap and attempt to attack him during his 'victory' speech. His unstable complex burst open to reveal his true nature, and within the first week of his second term, he had rallied the militaries of every region and called for war against ALL Pokemon."

He closes his eyes, remembering the atrocious things in the midst of the war. "They stormed every region, Unova being the first one, as it's where the madman makes his laws and bills, and began opening fire on innocent Pokemon in the wild. When they reached cities that were still allowing Pokemon to be owned as pets, they seized both the owner and the Pokemon, putting the Pokemon to death on the spot, and the owner serving a jail sentence of 20 years. When word of this got around to all the other regions, Wild and pet Pokemon took up the fight, with humans calling themselves the 'Pokemon Liberation Force' fighting alongside them. The next 10 years would be bloody, deadly, and gory. It was filled with torture, sights that would traumatize our children, engrain in the back of everyone's mind that only the 'Pokemon Liberation Force' could be trusted, and that it was everyone for themselves in a world that cared for nobody anymore. The president ordered the military to kill both without hesitation, and while some questioned him, all of them followed his order for the threat of being killed themselves was real. A whole slew of laws were passed with 0 resistance during these 10 years, allowing the president to completely cripple Pokemon, with one law allowing the use of a device that dates back to ancient origins."

He shudders for a moment. "This device… it uses a special element known to humans as 'Partigonitite'. This element makes certain parts of a Pokemon's nervous system temporarily shut down for 60 terrifying seconds. In the old days, this element was used to create potions for Pokemon that did the opposite of what its pure form does. The president took it a step further and added an electron generator that generates 1000 Amperes of electricity for one purpose: to fry the helpless Pokemon alive in the most painful way possible while it's down. This element not only prevents us from moving, but allows us to still feel what's going on around us. This method of killing our species is cruel and a form of torture."

A tear drops from his eyes. "I watched as Pokemon of unimaginable strength were put down to their knees, almost as if they never had a chance to begin with on the field of battle thanks to this device. It allowed them to slaughter our forces by the hundreds everyday, and because of this, the hope of winning this war started to diminish rapidly. After 7 years of watching Pokemon die, the legendary Pokemon of time, space, and antimatter took up the battle. The ruler of time, Dialga, saw the bleak future we were headed towards and called upon Palkia, the ruler of space, to fight alongside him to stop the race towards this fated end. Ruler of the distortion world, Giratina, came to the fight upon sensing Dialga and Palkia's presence in our world. The world was ablaze, and this drew out all the other legends to fight humankind. The line between friend and foe was blurred and forced together during this time as well, causing innocent Pokemon and humans to be caught in the crossfire. While our time lord has the power to reverse time, he can only do it in small quantities over a large area, and attempting to wind the clock back more than 5 years in our whole universe would put him into a sleep for millions of years, hence why he decided to try and change our fate. This wasn't just for the sake of our world, but it was to also awaken the one who watches us all from above, our goddess, Arceus."

He looks at me, his story seemingly drawing to a close. "For the remainder of the war, hope began to dwindle as life as we all knew it seemed to be coming to an end, but, at the 9th year and 5th month of the war, a combination of 3 attacks, 'Roar Of Time', 'Spatial Rend', and 'Shadow Force' was enough to wake our goddess up and make her take a little 'trip' to her world she created at the beginning of our universe to see what caused this disturbance. When she arrived and saw what that human had done, she went into a fury and began to wipe out the entire military, also causing destruction to towns and cities all around the world in an effort to stop the war. She eventually found his foul soul and let loose mighty powers that proved to be enough to stop this war for good. While she ended the war for all of us, she also added to the death and destruction of humans and Pokemon."

He starts to slow down. "And at the end of it all, we still suffer to this very day. With the destruction of major landmarks and heavily populated areas, we've all gone back to fighting for our lives, almost as if the war never ended in the first place. The Humans have it equally bad, and they live a simple yet dangerous life. Both races have very little regard for each other, let alone members of their own species. It is because of a single human that everything is like this, and word has it that some say he survived Arceus' wrath."

The whole thing is frightening to me. How could everything go so wrong and become the way it is now because of a single human? I can't think of anything to say, for I don't know what would be right to say in this situation. His attitude changes. "However, if the President did survive, there is one thing that some Pokemon have been turning to, hoping for it to become true one of these days. **A prophecy**."

I don't know what that is. "A… Pr-op-he-cy?"

He nods. "Exactly. I was told about this prophecy many years ago, and I've lost it to time unfortunately."

I am interested in it. "What does it do, or say, or…"

He interrupts me. "The Prophecy dates back to the ancient age of Pokemon. These Pokemon are what I would consider to be our ancestors." he points at the ruins. "These ruins are one of their last few living creations."

I look at it, and I didn't notice this before, but on the awning above, there are words carved into the stone. I say them out loud. "Ruins Of Genesis."

The Marowak looks at me in wonder. "You can read those symbols?"

I look at him oddly. "Symbols? I don't see any symbols…"

He looks at me in a quizzical way, mumbling under his breath. "_Impossible… no modern Pokemon could be able to read these symbols with perfect fluidity. Is he what I think he is? No… perhaps he just knows of it._" he starts walking into the entrance. "Come little one. I want to tell you why I'm here to begin with."

I float onto the ground and walk inside, following him. He tells me as we go down the stairs. "I am here for one reason, the Prophecy. As you already know, it dates back to the 'Ancient Age' of Pokemon, a time that's well before ours. These ruins can help shed some light on the entire thing. I would've gone to the nearest city and looked in a library, but all recorded history for Pokemon is pretty much gone, so this is the next best thing."

We make it to the bottom step and look around. The inside of the ruins is very dark with two torches lighting up the walls of this room. Made out of stone, it seems this room is the only room it has to offer. On the far wall is an altar with a strange carvings in the stone. Two torches light up this altar. I go to walk forward, but the Marowak stops me by putting his bone out in front of me. "Hold. Do you not know that ancient ruins can be filled with booby traps that could spell the end of your days?" I go to speak but he hushes me up. "Ah. I don't need to know that of which I already know of." He walks forwards slowly, looking at the ground for something.

Eventually, he makes it to the altar. "Come, I am safe and the ground is not deceitful today." I walk over to him, looking at the walls. Paintings of strange looking Pokemon are carved into the stone are depicted fighting against humans in vivid detail. I find it interesting, but my attention is on the altar. I stop in front of the Marowak. He speaks. "This altar looks to have been used for worship and sacrifice many years ago. Look, the rock is stained a dark red color, dried up blood."

I comment on it. "Ew. Someone should clean it up."

He looks at me. "That would defile this sacred place."

He points to the altar wall. "Now, I'm no expert on Ancient Pokemon writing, but I believe this all has something to do with the prophecy." He looks at the words and I look along. The words are fading from erosion and are difficult to make out. He reads them out loud. "_At the darkest hour, a single soul, pure, kind, caring, and innocent, will rise up from the ashes to do battle with a fierce and all consuming evil._"

"I don't understand what this means, it makes no sense to me." I tell him, trying to figure out what it means.

He looks at me. "I'm not too sure of what it means either, but from what I remember, I was told that 19 years ago a child was said to have been born with frightening powers capable of rivaling even Arceus' strength." he coughs a couple times, then speaks. "I have spent my time here for much too long. I must take my leave and be elsewhere now. Kibou, you and I will meet again."

He starts walking towards the stairs, I follow him as he goes up. I ask him again. "What do you mean by that?"

He doesn't answer. When he reaches the top he walks out a few feet and then turns his head to look at me. "It means exactly what I said it means. Ignorance is bliss, but when does ignorance become arrogance?" I don't answer. He closes his eyes. "Innocence is bliss, but innocence is deadly." he then jumps up into the trees and disappears in an instant.

I yell for him. "Wait! You never even told me your name!"

I am left standing outside these ruins by myself. I think about what he said for a moment, but it still doesn't make any sense. My train of thought is broken by the sound of something moving in the grass. I prepare to run if needed, but out pops Emma and Plush. She looks out of breath. "There…. You…. are…."


	16. Not A Nice Place After All

**Not A Nice Place After All**

The Noon sun beats down on Plush, Kibou, and Emma. Having made it out of Serenity Forest and back into the Park, they discover that the knocked out Pokemon capture team members have disappeared without a trace. Seeing as how they've ran off, it relieves a bit of stress and tension. Emma takes a seat on a nearby bench and sighs deeply. "I don't know what all of that was earlier, but I've never seen those guys here before."

Plush looks up at her. "They said they wanted to capture dangerous Pokemon… but I don't get it, most of the Pokemon I see right now don't look dangerous…" This makes her look up and she sees a bunch of wild Pokemon, mostly Shinx and Bidoof, running and playing with each other. They look happy and seem to not have a care in the world.

She sighs. "I don't know, perhaps something's going on and as a precaution they aren't taking chances with any Pokemon."

Plush turns to Kibou. "D-do you think it's right?" But he doesn't get a response and notices that he's seemingly staring off into the distance. He walks in front of him. "H-hello? Earth to Kibou…" he doesn't respond to this either. Emma waves her hand in front of his face and this snaps him out of this weird trance.

"Wh-wha? Who?"

He asks him again. "Do… do you think what happened earlier makes sense? Look at those wild Pokemon, they aren't looking to hurt anyone…"

He's a bit clueless on the topic they're talking about. "I… I don't know." he is more concerned with what the Marowak told him in the forest. The words of the prophecy echo in his mind. "_At the darkest hour, a single soul, pure, kind, caring, and innocent, will rise up from the ashes to do battle with a fierce and all consuming evil._." he thinks to himself. "_What does it mean!? Who is this person or Pokemon that it talks about?_"

His thoughts are interrupted by the wild Pokemon from before running up to them and stopping. They look at Plush and crowd around him, seemingly hailing their hero for stopping those bad people. They pick him up and begin to carry him around. "Wh-whoa! I-I…." he can't say anything as they celebrate their heroes' efforts. Emma laughs at this.

Kibou scratches his head. "Why are they doing that?" he then realizes what they're doing. "Hey, no fair! I wanna play too!" he flies over to them.

Plush calls out to Emma nervously. "M-mommy! Help me… I-I don't like this…" the group places him down and one of them hands him a Sitrus berry picked from one of the many berry trees in the park.

Kibou reaches them. "Hey! I wanna play too!"

They look at him and give him a pleasant smile before one of them speaks up. "It's because of you two that we can play here once again! Those horrible people have been trying to capture Pokemon like us because they think we're gonna hurt them. You saved our park, they won't be coming back anytime soon for sure!" the entire group cheers in joy and they begin running circles around Kibou and Plush.

Emma walks over. "It seems you guys have made some friends, huh?" the group of wild Pokemon stop and sit in a line in front of her. "Oh! Did I interrupt you guys?" they all shake their heads.

Plush walks through the group and up to her. "They're happy that we made those weird people run away... They said they've been trying to catch them because of some stupid reason…"

She's glad to hear this. "Well, if that is the case, at least they can play here once again. The park used to be a place where we could all come together and be friends. It feels like old times."

Kibou brings up a good point. "I don't want to ruin our fun times… but what if those bad guys told the rest of their group about us? Shouldn't we be going to a place they'll never find us?"

She realizes this. "Crap! You're right! I didn't think of that… We have to head home now before more of them show up…" she picks Plush up and Kibou floats up off the ground. He turns to their new friends. "Please be safe! If you guys see those bad men again, don't let them get you!" they all nod.

Emma looks at Kibou. "You ready to go?" He gives her a thumbs up and they all take off out of the park. The wild Pokemon all cheer and wave, hoping they have a safe trip home. The run down the block seems to be much longer than usual this time and Emma, in a panic, takes a right turn instead of a left turn at the end of the block.

Plush notices this and tells her. "Mommy! I think you took a wrong turn!" she stops and Kibou, who is admiring the scenery, bumps into her back. He makes a high pitched whine and floats back, rubbing his head. "Hey! I'm here you know…"

She looks at him. "Sorry! We took a wrong turn…" they stand in the middle of the street, all the houses suddenly looking the same. She begins to speak nervously. "Wh-where's my house? Why does it all look the same?"

Before she can answer, a massive truck comes around the corner and stops about 130 feet away from them. On the side of the truck is a strange emblem and words that say "Pokemon Capture Unit" below it. The sight of this truck makes Emma duck behind the nearest tree, hoping they didn't see her. Kibou follows suit, but doesn't understand. "Why are we playing hide and seek now?"

She puts a finger up to his mouth, trying to keep him quiet and whispers to him. "_Stay quiet! Those weirdos from before are back and have a whole bunch of reinforcements!_"

Kibou doesn't quite know who she's referring to, but he covers his mouth to keep himself quiet. She peers out from behind the tree and sees a whole bunch of those grunts gearing up with their gauntlets. From the inside of the truck, a rather peculiar dressed member hops out, their suit a green color compared to the regular black the grunts are wearing. Plush sees this as well. "Why is that one wearing green?"

She's unsure of that answer. "I don't know… maybe they specialize in one type of Pokemon?" She can only watch and try to listen in to what he's saying to the grunts. It's faint, but she can clearly hear him.

"Listen up you newbies! I want any and every Pokemon you can find in this town to be captured alive. Crystal specifically said to not wound them at all, otherwise you'll be seeing a cut in your pay for the week. Understood?" The grunts nod in understanding. "Good! I also would like a team to go and investigate the Park, the last team that came back had been critically injured by a single Pokemon and If said Pokemon is found, I want them captured and brought to me immediately!" they all nod in understanding again and then break up into several teams before heading off in different directions. The one in green seems to go his own way.

One of the capture teams heads down the street towards Plush, Kibou, and Emma. If she doesn't do something, she'll be spotted. She looks around to see if she could sneakily get around them but as it currently stands, the fenced yard a couple feet away from her blocks access to the small wooded area nearby. The grunts quickly make their way down the block and then head immediately towards a house looking away from Emma. She sees this as a potential opportunity to escape and she makes a run for it. At top speed, she rushes down the street but the sound of her footsteps catches the attention of one of the grunts and he makes her presence known. "Hey! You! Stop where you are right now!"

A couple drops of sweat roll down her forehead as she continues to run, but Emma isn't in the best physical shape and quickly tires out not too far from her home. The PCU members quickly catch up to her in no time and form a 4 man line along the width of the street. "Put your Pokemon on the ground and back away from them, do it now!" She takes a step backwards, panting silently. She looks around quickly to see if she could possibly create a distraction but there's nothing nearby that could suffice. The grunt orders her again. "Did you not hear me ma'am? Put your Pokemon on the ground and back away from them!"

Emma clenches her teeth and holds Plush tightly against her body. The grunts see that she isn't going to comply so they aim their capture gauntlets at her. "You have one last chance! Put the fucking Pokemon on the ground and back away from them, now!"

Emma looks at Plush and whispers to him. "_What now? I'm not letting them take you away but if they shoot, they'll capture you no matter what!"_

He whispers back. "_I-I don't wanna go…"_ She looks back up at the PCU grunts and takes another step back.

Kibou flies in front of her. "Leave her alone!" and in a rather bold and risky move, he flies right at one of the grunts faces, lands on him, and spits on him. This shocks the other members and they try to shoot him with the capture beam but he's quick and avoids it. He yells to Emma and Plush. "Go! I'll keep them distracted while you escape!"

He flies off and the grunts chase after him, yelling various things and cursing at him for such a disgusting action. They completely forget about Emma and Plush and this allows them to breathe. She lets loose a massive breath of relief. "Phew! That was so close… I almost thought I was gonna lose you to those terrible people…"

Plush sighs. "Yeah… Let's go home!"

She nods and walks down the street up to her house. The door is locked so she opens it up and Plush immediately jumps out of her arms and walks in. "S-so we are safe?"

She closes the door. "I-I think so… I just hope Kibou will be okay." She stands in front of the door, looking through the small window and looking down the block. The faint sounds of men yelling can be hard, presumably the grunts that are chasing Kibou.

* * *

4 hours later…

Despite the PCU being in Fairview, Emma and Plush aren't bothered by any of them after they've reached their home. The house is eerily quiet and any little sound that's heard makes both of them freak out thinking that it's one of the PCU members looking for them. With the long period of time that's passed though, it would seem that nothing would happen to Plush and Emma, however, they don't know what happened to Kibou. For all they know, Kibou could've been caught and they'll never see him again. Emma goes through the clothes in her closet when she remembers that she has to get something from the store.

She closes the closet and heads downstairs to find Plush sitting on the couch. She goes up to him and rubs his head. "Hey Plush, I just remembered that there's something very important that I need to get from the store. I need you to come with me because I don't trust those PCU losers to not try and break into the house to capture you."

"D-do we have to g-go?" he asks nervously.

She nods. "Yes, it's very important that I get it as soon as possible. I know that this is a bad time with those stupid people out and about, but I'd rather get it now since I remembered instead of later."

He doesn't like this idea, but he decides to go with her. "F-fine…" She picks him up and she heads out the door, but when she closes and locks the door behind her, she turns around to find a whole bunch of PCU grunts waiting for her. She almost drops him in response and one of the grunts speaks to her.

"We've been told you're harbouring a dangerous Pokemon in that house. If that is true, you better bring them out here and hand them over right now."

Emma has no idea of what they're talking about, she raises an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? I have no dangerous Pokemon, just my Eevee, who by the way, is physically incapable of harming anyone, so leave me alone!"

The grunts take a few steps forwards and aim their capture gauntlets at her. "We know you're lying, one of the grunts from capture team gamma came back in critical condition and told us that they saw a blue Pokemon that looked awfully close to a Mew following you around the park! You're hiding them, don't lie or else there will be dire consequences!"

She once again doesn't know what they're talking about, although they aren't wrong about Kibou. "Mew? I've never heard or seen one. I seriously don't know what you people are talking about…" She slowly starts walking towards her car but the grunts take a few steps forward.

"Stop! Move one more step and we're taking that Eevee by force!"

She holds him tightly. "I don't know anything about a Mew, if I did see one I'd tell you but I haven't so leave me alone!"

Plush tries to defend himself. "Y-Yeah, I am just an Eevee! What harm do I pose?"

The grunts aren't buying her words and instead activate their gauntlets and aim at Plush. "Ready?" They all prepare to capture him, Emma turns around to try and protect him from the beam. "Fire!" they go to fire their beams but with no rhyme or reason, all of their capture gauntlets break due to some unknown force. From the sky drops in Kibou using his psychokinesis. He was the one that destroyed their capture gauntlets. He had succeeded in escaping the grunts from earlier and had managed to come back just in time.

Emma is relieved to see him but she doesn't show it as to appear clueless as to who he is. The grunts back away in surprise at his random appearance. Kibou turns his head to face her and smiles at her. "Didja think I was gonna get captured? Those guys got boring to play with so I came back!" Plush facepalms as he completely blows the cover Emma had built through lying.

The grunts don't take too kindly to this. "You were lying about the Mew all along! When we capture him and your Eevee, you're gonna face some nice jail time, what do you think about that!?"

Kibou floats onto the ground in front of Emma and Plush and sticks his tongue out at the grunts, then speaks. "You can't catch me without those weird thingamajiggies, good luck trying to grab me!" They look at him in annoyance and instead of trying to grab him by hand, they send out a whole bunch of roboticized Pokemon just like last time.

In front of Plush, Emma, and Kibou stand 8 heavily armored and fearsome Pokemon. Electivire, Conkeldurr, Toxicroak, Yanmega, Arbok, Gengar, Hydreigon, and Camerupt. Kibou takes a step back as he realizes that he, once again, is now caught in a fight that he doesn't want to be in.

Plush, in defense of Emma, jumps down from her arms and stands next to Kibou. He yells at the grunts. "Hold on… Why do we need to be hurt? I did nothing wrong!" his question isn't answered and a long period of silence follows. The only thing that can be heard is the sound of the wind calmly and gently blowing around the trees and grasses. A few loose leaves are swept up by this breeze and float past Kibou and Plush. It would seem that the two are once again faced with a tough battle, but with more enemies this time around, will these two children be able to fight back and win? Only time will tell now…


	17. Standoff With The PCU

**Standoff With The PCU**

The evening sun beats down on the block as Plush, Kibou, and Emma prepare to face off against the PCU once again. Neither side seems to let up their gaze and the robotized Pokemon prepare to attack Kibou and Plush. Kibou grabs the hilt of his sword with his left paw and a few drops of sweat roll down his forehead. There's no way out of fighting this time and he knows it, causing him to shake slightly at the sight of these fearsome Pokemon. Plush on the other hand is ready to fight to the death if needed. He doesn't notice that Kibou seems to be scared of the current situation and focuses on not getting hit.

The PCU members ready their Pokemon to attack, all of them take up offensive stands. One of them points at Kibou. "Gengar, attack the Mew with Dark Pulse!" the Gengar leaps at Kibou, lands in front of him a few feet away, and launches a pulse of dark energy at him. Kibou draws his sword, and despite it being an energy pulse, is able to guard against this attack, taking no damage.

Another PCU member points at him. "We'll capture him for sure! Electivire! Use Thunder Punch!" the Electivire runs at Kibou and readies an electrified punch, but Kibou manages to guard this attack with his sword by infusing it with the ground type, allowing him to absorb the attack unharmed. The force of the attack makes him slide back a little bit.

For a split second, Plush thinks about trying to settle this with words, but he remembers what happened last time and decides against it. He sees an opening in the grunts commands and goes to attack the Arbok. He runs up to it, jumps, and grabs them by their head, throwing them over his shoulder and slamming them into the ground. In response the Arbok goes to use "Gunk Shot" to retaliate, but Plush dodges it by jumping out of the way.

The grunt who is controlling the Arbok is rather surprised, at such a close range, that attack should never miss. "What the? How'd that attack miss!?" Another grunt pushes him aside. "This attack won't miss him! Yanmega! Use Swift!" The Yanmega flies up above Plush and fires star shaped rays at him. Normally, "Swift" is a move that NEVER misses, but Plush dodges and weaves through the attack, making it miss completely.

The grunts are baffled. "H-how'd he do that!? Swift never misses!"

Plush chuckles for a second, then answers them. "This isn't my first time. Maybe you should have trained your Pokemon better."

The grunts look at each other in confusion. The grunt controlling the Hydregion goes after Kibou. "Attack using Draco Meteor!" The sky suddenly turns a strange blue color as a whole bunch of meteors come crashing down towards Kibou. He sees the meteors coming at him and he flips his sword around before they land on him and he attempts to cut through them but instead of that working, his sword bounces off the surface of the meteor and he takes the attack. Luckily for him, the first meteor pushes him back far enough to the point where the rest of them miss him.

Plush jumps back from the group of Pokemon and takes a stand next to Kibou, who wasn't visibly hurt by the Draco Meteor. Plush turns to him and notices that he's anxious and sweating a little. Two grunts command the Camerupt and Conkeldurr to attack them using "Superpower" and "Fire Blast". The Conkeldurr comes running after Plush, cloaked in a steamy red energy and goes to smack him with one of the concrete blocks they're holding. Plush waits until the last moment to jump over their head and he uses "Headbutt." he smashes his head against the Conkeldurr's head and he flinches in response, stumbling back a couple steps. Meanwhile, a small little flame flies towards Kibou and he simply ducks as the attack flies right over him and lands on the ground far away from them. A star of flames shoot up into the sky and quickly dissipates. Kibou has the opportunity to attack now, but he doesn't and nervously stands on guard, waiting for the next attack.

Plush takes the opportunity he created to put the Conkeldurr into a chokehold. He jumps on them and using his paws, grabs them by their neck and restricts their breathing. The Conkeldurr tries to shake him off but because they can't drop their concrete blocks, it's almost impossible. As they lose oxygen, their struggling begins to slow until eventually, they faint. Plush jumps off of them and looks at the grunts, ready to do the same to the rest of their Pokemon. The grunts are stunned at how a little Eevee took a big, strong Conkeldurr down so easily. The one controlling the Conkeldurr doesn't fret though, for he grabs something out of his pocket, a strange looking remote, and presses a button on it.

The Conkeldurr immediately wakes up due to not taking much damage and looks pissed now. Plush is taken aback by this and the grunts see this. They taunt him. "This isn't our first time either. Maybe you should've done your research into what we do and how we do it. Simply putting our Pokemon into an unconscious state isn't gonna do you any good!" Plush clenches his teeth in response. He doesn't use his moves for one reason and one reason only: under normal circumstances, he won't deal more than 1 damage even if he uses a really strong move like "Hyper Beam". Instead, he uses CQC, close quarters combat, to fight his opponents where he'll be able to knock them out, but not defeat them. In other words, he can't do much of anything if the grunts can simply wake their Pokemon up from an unconscious state.

"Ugh… There's too many of them…" he says, a little lost. He then turns to Kibou and notices he's not fighting back. "Why aren't you helping?!" he yells to him. Kibou turns away, an anxious and nervous look on his face. He hates fighting and would rather be beat up than have to hurt someone else.

He meekly answers Plush. "I don't like fighting…"

To Plush, this is life or death and an answer like that is worthless. "That means nothing in this case! Either you help us or we both die!" Kibou flinches slightly and more drops of sweat form on his head.

They both face the massive group of Pokemon ready to attack once again. The grunts are talking with each other and conspire on which Pokemon to take out first. "_I say we take out the Eevee first, he's giving us more trouble than the Mew and if you dolts haven't noticed, he's not fighting back._" one responds. "_I agree, although we should keep an eye on the Mew in any case. Pokemon can be unpredictable and he could suddenly start fighting back._" the group nods and agrees with this decision. They turn back to face Kibou and Plush.

Plush glances over at Kibou once more, he notices that he's still anxious and it gives him the feeling he might not help him. He tells him firmly. "You better do something now, I am not doing all the work for you!" Kibou shakes a little bit. He's hesitant to fight them.

One of the grunts commands their Pokemon to attack. "Gengar! Use Sludge Bomb on that stupid Eevee!"

The Gengar jumps up and shoots a blob of poisonous sludge at Plush, but he jumps to the side to avoid it. They then use "Energy Ball" and hurl a green orb of energy at him, but once again he dodges. The Camerupt then assists the Gengar and uses "Rock Tomb" and a whole bunch of boulders fly at Plush. He dodges each and every single one of them but the way they land makes it more difficult for him to dodge attacks. From out of nowhere, the Arbok from earlier comes up and goes to use "Poison Fang" but Plush counters this attack out by sliding under the Arbok's mouth and using his back paws to kick him up in the air. From there, Plush goes to use "Iron Tail" on it to knock it straight back to the ground. In the middle of his attack, he is wide open and the Electivire comes up from behind and with a mighty "Dual Chop" and hits Plush with the side of their right fist, sending him flying into the ground and knocking him out instantly. Emma gasps and Kibou tenses up in response. The grunts call their Pokemon back to them and set their sights on Kibou next. Emma goes to try and grab Plush, but the Yanmega is fast and uses "Air Cutter" and a whole bunch of fast, razor sharp blades of air rush past her, almost hitting her and keeping her away from Plush. She screams in surprise and falls back onto her butt.

"I don't think so! We can't have you taking our legally obtained capture, doing so would be an obstruction of government work and you already have enough infractions for keeping dangerous Pokemon in your household."

Emma rubs her butt and yells at them. "I don't care what trouble I'm in! Plush is my Eevee and I'm the only one who can touch him!" she stands up and goes to run to him but the Electivire uses "Thunderbolt" and in a crafty way, makes an electric cage that prevents Emma from moving unless she wants to get hurt. She yells at them again. "Let me go! This isn't fair!"

She and the grunts begin to argue while Kibou watches in the back, conflicted on what to do and stuck trying to choose between fighting or running away. "_What do I do!? I don't want to hurt them, but If I don't do something, Plush is gonna end up taken away!_" He stands there, shaking and sweating profusely, hesitant to do anything out due to what he believes in.

Emma and the grunts argument draws to an end. "You Pokemon… Faggot units or whatever you call yourself are the worst thing ever! If I find a way out of this you'll all be sorry!"

The grunts laugh at her and then hit her with reality. "And if you hurt us, you'll be put in jail for life! Stupid girl, you're just another one of them, part of a group of people that still think Pokemon are our friends when they're the root cause of all the problems in our world."

Emma retorts back. "Pokemon aren't the bad ones here, you people are! You're the ones causing problems!"

One of the grunts takes out an electrified net meant for Plush. Coincidentally, Plush begins to wake up from being knocked out. He opens his eyes and sees one of the grunts holding a net. Without any energy left to defend himself, he can only plead for his life. "P-please don't!" but this is useless as the grunt begins to approach him, the net sparking with electricity. Right as he's about to throw it on him, Kibou finally stops hesitating and teleports to Plush, grabs him, then teleports inside Emma's thunderbolt cage, wraps his tail around her left arm, and puts two fingers in between his eyes and against Arceus' wishes, teleports all of them to the Hall Of Origin.

The grunts can barely comprehend what happened and the only thing they know is that the Pokemon they were about to capture had disappeared. In the hall of origin, Kibou, Plush, and Emma safely arrive without further harm done to them. Kibou drops Plush on the ground and floats onto the ground and falls to his knees, tears welling up in his eyes for almost getting Plush caught. Emma goes to Plush to see if he's okay. "Plush, are you okay?"

He stands up, a little banged up from the attack but other than that, he's fine. "I-I am fine…"

She sighs in relief. "That was too close…" she then turns to Kibou. "Why did you wait until the last second to do anything!? He could've been captured!"

Kibou doesn't respond and instead tries to calm himself down. The action he took was adrenaline filled and made his heart race. He looks behind him and the doors to the hall are wide open, allowing him to see the sky slowly turning from its beautiful orange to the night coming purple. These two children had managed to evade a terrible fate this time, but what about the next time they encounter these people? Heheheh…. Only time will tell, and perhaps the child will learn a valuable lesson as well.

* * *

**PD: Close call eh? This story is only really just getting started! I hope you stick around to see the rest because things are only going to get better and better from here on out! Seeya in the next chapter!**


	18. Is This Your Fault? What's The Truth?

**Is This YOUR Fault!? What's The Truth!?**

Kibou, Plush, and Emma stand in the main hall of the Hall Of Origin. After Kibou had saved Plush from being nearly caught by the PCU, he brought them there in the hopes that they could all have a break from the bullies. Of course, Kibou knows that Arceus had told him to not come back under any circumstances but this was an emergency situation, and besides, where else could he teleport them? He sits on the floor twiddling his thumbs anxiously as the thoughts of fighting them race through his mind. Plush and Emma are talking with each other, one very much confused about how all of this came to be.

"Mommy, you said that the place we would be living in was nice and peaceful, so why are all of those… _monsters_ there?"

Emma is unsure of that answer. "I don't know Plush. It's like overnight, something changed and our once peaceful neighborhood became violent and dangerous."

He begins to pace back and forth, thinking out loud. "They said they were looking to capture strong and dangerous Pokemon, but they themselves were using the very thing they were looking to catch! They even tried to kill me all because you weren't complying with their demands for information about…" he looks over at Kibou. "Him."

She shrugs. "We'll just have to be more careful then. If we see those people again I'll simply just have to hide the two of you as best as I possibly can."

He turns to her. "But that's not the point! If they decide to search you or the house, they'll look everywhere to try and find us and it'll only be a matter of time before they find us in the place you tell us to hide in." he whimpers as the thought of living in constant hiding doesn't sound so fun, especially not with the one that almost got him killed.

He begins to pace once again. "What are they really after!? Are they after me? Are they after mommy!? Are they after legendary Pokemon, or just really strong Pokemon in general!? I want some answers!" he slams his paw on the floor, kicking up a little dust.

Emma sits on the floor, thinking. "_Plush is right. They said they wanted to capture strong Pokemon, but that could be anything really. Legendary Pokemon are strong, but many normal everyday Pokemon can be strong as well. All those wild Pokemon I helped a few months ago were very much capable of putting anyone in the hospital easily if provoked, but they were some of the nicest I've ever seen so why would they be trying to capture them?_" She looks outside.

The door to the hall wasn't closed when they teleported in and the sky is starting to turn dark, a sign that nighttime is on its way in an hour or so. To her knowledge, this strange place Kibou teleported her and Plush to has no vacancies or living arrangements and she has to be getting home soon. She pushes her hair back and sighs, the whole day was a complete mess. What was just a simple skirmish at the park almost ended with Plush getting caught only because she didn't want to give Kibou away. She stands up and kicks the floor in frustration and speaks out loud. "I want to know what the fuck is wrong with the world today! Ever since the war ended, there's been nothing but horrible things going on and I can't stand it!"

This grabs Plush's attention. "Mommy! Don't be mad! Who knows if there's a bunch of strong Pokemon here…" he looks around cautiously. She quiets down and does the same. An eerie feeling of being watched forms within the two of them.

Plush thinks to himself. "_You know, nothing for nothing, but what's the likelihood of encountering the same legendary Pokemon more than once in your life? I met that Mew, Kibou, at the hospital not long before Emma came and adopted me, and only a few hours go by before he suddenly shows up all hurt._" he looks at him and notices Kibou is grabbing his thigh that Emma had wrapped up. He seems to be in a bit of pain. He continues thinking to himself. "_And it's not like he even did anything both times! He stood there and blocked attacks instead of trying to even fight them. He RAN away while I knocked out EVERY single one of those PCU members in the park and nearly got me killed because he didn't take out that Arbok!_" suddenly, his thoughts begin to meld together.

"_Wait a minute… I should've seen this from the beginning!_" he runs over to Kibou and begins yelling at him, seemingly furious for no reason in Kibou's eyes. "You! I should've known you were trouble to begin with!"

He flinches in response. "W-what do you mean?"

Plush slams his paw on the ground. "Ever since you showed up, those stupid people who said they were trying to catch dangerous Pokemon started appearing and terrorizing not just us, but those wild Pokemon in the park!"

He doesn't like that he's being yelled at. Emma turns to the two of them and listens in, interested but also ready to break them up if need be. Plush continues, slowly walking towards him. "When those guys tried to catch them, you tried to stop them but the MINUTE they sent out those weird… robot Pokemon or whatever they are, you completely turned tail and ran while I had to pick up YOUR SLACK, putting my life on the line to protect your ass!" Kibou's ears droop down and he averts his eyes to look past him. he sees this and becomes even more furious and stops in front of him. "Are you listening to me!?" he waits for a response and doesn't get one. He gets right up in Kibou's face and this makes him nervous. "I SAID, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME OR NOT!?" He nervously nods and Plush continues. "As I was saying, YOU didn't fight back! Sure, you distracted them when we were going back home after we found your cowardly ass in the forest, but that doesn't matter because we got ambushed by them again! You showed up, destroyed their stupid whatchamacallits that allow them to capture Pokemon, and then you once again, DIDN'T ATTACK!" Kibou isn't looking at him and Plush has had enough of that.

He tackles him to the ground, then grabs him by his throat and while standing on his hind legs, he throws and pins him onto the wall, almost not holding back his special ability. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? Ever since YOU showed up, those bastards have been all over the place looking for us! Are you with the PCU!? Because you surely look like you don't want to hurt any of them! IS THIS YOUR FAULT AS TO WHY THE WORLD IS LIKE THIS!? WHAT'S THE TRUTH! ANSWER ME NOW!" he holds Kibou's neck tightly and he can barely breathe. He doesn't answer and his eyes are tightly shut in fear. Plush growls. "I'm gonna give you 3 seconds, and EXACTLY 3 seconds to answer me or you'll be another dead Pokemon!" He doesn't respond and Plush starts counting down. "1….. 2…." he goes to say three, but hears Emma running up to him to stop them. He shoots a nasty glance at her. "Stay back!" She stops and then notices a large shadow from the corner of her eyes and starts stuttering over something.

"P-p-p-plush…." he looks over at her and then notices the massive Pokemon standing in front of them. "What's… o-o-o-o-o-ohhh…." he immediately freezes upon realizing what he's seeing.

In front of them stands the almighty goddess Arceus, she isn't happy and looks ready to attack. "If I were you, I would drop him before you have more than just a human capture team problem on your hands." She says, her voice dead serious and threatening. Plush, eyes wide and pupils small as dots, drops Kibou in pure shock. "Who the fuck is that?!" he says, afraid of what they're about to say.

She speaks, not too fond of being disrespected. "I am Arceus, the goddess of the world and all Pokemon. Every Pokemon knows who I am and I'm surprised that you don't." she shifts the topic. "I do not like being addressed as if I was one of your comrades, however, didn't you ever get taught that it's not right to throw the ones who save you into a wall?"

He's confused by this. "W-what do you… mean?"

She shoots a look over at Kibou who is still panting. "I heard about what you said. I was here the whole time and yet you didn't know. You're lucky we're all in a similar crisis, otherwise I'd have sent you off to the distortion world by now." He tenses up at this thought. Her tone quickly softens. "I understand the feeling though, barely escaping with your life."

He clenches his teeth and speaks with a slightly angry tone. "But because of him…!"

She interrupts. "It doesn't matter, you're safe now and that's the most important thing. You shouldn't be throwing around Pokemon that are physically capable of killing you with no effort."

Emma speaks. "Y-yeah… Plush, that wasn't the smartest move… throwing Kibou into the wall could've caused more problems if he decided to retaliate."

He looks away. "He made me do it…"

She kneels down. "Excuse me… but I do believe it was all your own intent to do that. Don't blame it on him when you know deep down you're at fault for that specific action, mortal."

Plush is taken aback by being called mortal. "A-ah… y-you're right…" He goes over to Kibou who has finally stopped panting, he drops his ears down and apologizes. "...S-sorry for doing that…"

Kibou looks up at him. "That wasn't nice… I accept your apology though!" he doesn't seem to be bothered by it but rubs his neck. "You could've just asked nicely… I think I might have to put bandages on that boo-boo…"

Arceus' gaze softens. "We have other matters at hand though." she turns to Emma and she steps back, fearful. "You, human, you know where this is?"

Emma shrugs nervously. She smiles. "Of course not, but you clearly know who I am. If I were you, I would loosen up a little. Your heart is pure and clean of any darkness. You are another one who wants a better future for both our races." She lets loose a big breath. "_Phew… I thought I was toast!_" she says under her breath.

Arceus picks up where she left off. "At least I don't have to worry about that for now. As for the current matter…" she turns to Plush. "You. You demanded to know what is truth and whom is at fault for the events that have played out recently?" he shyly nods. She delivers. "The answer you wish to have is rather simple. Kibou showing up and the appearance of the PCU is mere coincidence. It just so happened that when he arrived in Sinnoh, the PCU had received orders to begin capturing as many Pokemon as they could, it has nothing to do with him and this leads to your next answer which is also not related to Kibou in any way either. The one to blame, is the one who controls the PCU."

Plush has a new question. "Who controls them? Do you know?"

She lowers her head. "Unfortunately, I do not know who controls them. I only know a higher power controls them and possibly the laws of the regions. I might be all knowing, but I don't know all."

This last part confuses him. "How does that work? It makes no sense!"

"Yes it does. I know much more than any other Pokemon on the planet, but I don't know the answer to everything."

This explanation clears it up. "Oh.. I get it now…"

Kibou then stands up and asks a question. "Hey, Arceus! Have you figured out why I can't go home yet?" She gives him a grim look and he immediately knows the answer without her speaking, wiping his slightly hopeful face away and in place is one of disappointment. "Nevermind…"

Arceus picks her head up and clears her throat, then speaks. "Listen to me, all of you." the three focus their full attention on her, looking her directly in the face. "While the ones that control the laws of the regions want to make it seem like they have nothing to do with this, I think otherwise. I don't have a clue of what they're planning, but I can say that with the presence of these terrible people in Sinnoh, I would expect this region to become hostile and dangerous very soon. I wouldn't be surprised if this is all the work of a single person deep in the hierarchy of the government who made a secret decision to put said plan into action."

Kibou speaks. "If that's true, then what do we do, Arceus?"

She doesn't answer immediately and looks at the floor. "I'm not sure of what to do. I don't want my precious children, the Pokemon of our world, to be sealed to a fate worse than death. I can't give a definitive answer on what will happen, but the best thing for you and your new friends to do is leave. They'll be trying to attack the hall soon and the last thing I want is for you or your friends to get hurt or worse…"

Emma speaks. "But where do we go? If those PCU guys are all over the place then there isn't anywhere we can go that won't end with us encountering them, and I don't know about you, but I would rather not deal with them again."

Plush agrees. "Y-yeah… those guys are a pain in the butt. Can't we just hide here in the meantime?"

Arceus speaks with force. "That would be a fatal plan. They always look through the rooms before coming to me. If you're spotted, it's the end." a drop of sweat forms on Plush's forehead and he tenses up.

Kibou speaks. "If those bullies are gonna be everywhere, what should we do? I still can't go home and those people are really mean…"

Arceus doesn't answer, but Emma does. "I got an idea… it might not be easy, but it's better than being chased around by those guys all the time."

The situation doesn't look so good with the PCU crawling all over Sinnoh. The two children are left without a clue on what to do, but perhaps their human companion might have an idea that'll set all of them free from the sights of the evil organization. This should be interesting, but if only they knew what the rest of the world was like…

* * *

**PD: The plot thickens... Seeya in the next chapter!**


	19. Plan To Escape Brutality

**Plan To Escape Brutality**

Kibou and Plush look at Emma. She seems to be thinking about her plan. "I don't know how we'll manage to do it, but my plan is to leave Sinnoh that way the PCU can't chase us down and attempt to capture the two of you."

Kibou interprets this as something else. "We're gonna travel around the world!?" this seems to excite him and he starts running and jumping around happily. "Yay! I can't wait! Let's leave now before those meanies come back!"

Plush face paws at his behavior. "_That's not the same as running away from a dangerous organization…_"

Arceus decides to chip in with some important information. "If you're planning on leaving, I highly suggest preparing now so you can leave in the cover of night. If you're seen trying to escape the region, they may become suspicious of you and attempt to stop you thinking that you're smuggling Pokemon out, which, let's be realistic, human… is exactly what you'll be doing." Emma's face is blank as she contemplates on this decision.

Plush walks up to her. "We can do it… all we have to do is not be seen by the PCU, right?"

She nods. "Pretty much, but what if they've sealed off all ports? Our only hope of escaping Sinnoh is through boat."

"If that's the case…" says Arceus. "Then I would be the only one capable of sending you off to another region… if I wasn't still recovering from the last battle I had."

Kibou finally stops running and jumping around and goes up to Emma and tugs on her arms. "C'mon! What are we waiting for? Let's go see the world right now!" he pulls on her arm but doesn't accomplish anything.

She looks down at him. "We can't just leave now, we're not ready. Not to mention, we also need to grab some stuff from home but I doubt we'll be able to do that after the PCU saw us disappear into thin air… they're probably all over my house right now." She tightens her hands into fists. "Why did they have to go after us? We didn't do anything wrong besides stop them from taking people's Pokemon away."

Before anyone can say anything else, the sound of people talking from outside is heard getting closer and closer. Arceus immediately faces the direction of the doors and becomes alert. "Listen to me, all of you. I can't teleport the tree of you to another region, but I can teleport you back to the last location you were at. If you're planning on leaving, I suggest leaving as soon as you get out of teleport, or if you decide to sleep, leave under the cover of the early morning darkness."

Emma looks at her. "The only regions that still allow Pokemon besides Sinnoh are Johto, Hoenn and Alola. If we go to any of those-" she's cut off by Arceus. "That won't keep you safe from them. The PCU has a presence all over the world in the regions that still allow Pokemon to be kept by Humans. It doesn't matter where you go, they'll eventually find out that you've left with two Pokemon that are most likely on their list of Pokemon that must be captured."

Her face is written with confusion. "Wait, how would you know that?" Arceus explains. "I've been watching Kibou from afar, and subsequently, you as well. All of you have been chased around by this terrible group and it's pretty clear that you've angered them. The Eevee had a hand in this, he knocked out a bunch of these people in that park earlier in the day and logic would dictate that they would say something about it to their superiors. Kibou then distracted them when you were on your way back from the park and he managed to lose them not long after he flew off. I'm sure they reported seeing him to their superiors as well."

Kibou looks up at her. "You saw me spit in their faces and tease them, right?"

She silently chuckles. "I sure did. A rather bold and disgusting move but it worked."

He smiles and takes a prideful stance. "They bullied my friends so I bullied them back!"

Plush looks away, not impressed with him. "_There are other ways of going about a situation like that… I hope you never try anything like that with me…_"

The sounds of human voices are much closer now and Arceus tenses up. "It's time… I have to defend this sacred place and protect it. I wish you the best of luck. Remember: no matter which free region you escape to, they'll eventually find you."

Emma sternly makes her decision. "It's settled, we're gonna be leaving Sinnoh. I don't know where we're gonna go, but anywhere sounds better than being tormented by those stupid PCU guys."

Kibou jumps up. "Yaay!"

Arceus' face is intense. "Now, make haste and enter the portal. It'll teleport you back to the last location you were in. I wish all of you the best of luck in escaping and I hope you don't have to fight the PCU again."

He becomes a little bit worried. "But Arceus… you're not coming?"

She shakes her head and gives him a warm smile. "Someone's gotta protect the Hall Of Origin, after all, the beginning of many things took place here and it's like a second home to me when I'm not watching from afar. Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon."

He looks into her eyes and she looks back at him. He doesn't want to leave her alone with the PCU grunt again as he doesn't want to see her get hurt. He reaches out to touch her hoof but Emma, with Plush in her right arm, picks him up and then walks through the portal. She lowers her head a little as the portal closes and she closes her eyes, whispering to herself. "_Don't you worry about me, I won't allow them to capture me, I'm not that easily caught_."

In a matter of mere seconds, Plush, Kibou, and Emma are back on the street just outside her house. The darkness of the night makes it difficult to see if any of the PCU decided to stick around on the off chance that they ended up coming back. Emma whispers to Plush. "_Hey, Plush. Can you see in the dark?_"

He whispers back. "_A little... why, are you worried about something…?_"

"_Yeah, see if you can spot any of those PCU losers. I don't think they're around because I think we would've been ambushed by now, but try to spot them if you can_." she says.

He focuses and looks at his surroundings. There isn't anything out of the ordinary from what he can tell, but then again, he doesn't have total night vision either. "_I don't see anything… I think we're safe for now._"

Emma breathes a sigh of relief. "At least we can relax and maybe sleep before heading out tomorrow." She walks towards her house to find something odd about it: The front door is wide open. Plush immediately comments on it. "Mommy… didn't you close the door when we left?"

She responds in a skeptical manner. "Y-yeah… I'm 100% sure I closed it before we left. Did someone break in while we were out?"

She enters the house to find it pitch black. She had left a few lights on as it was starting to get dark out when they left yet somehow, all the lights went out. She feels around the room and the walls for a bit and then manages to find the light switch to light up the hallway and the kitchen. She flicks it on and what she finds is clearly not the work of any petty robber. Kibou points at the kitchen. "Wow… did you guys make a mess or what! Someone should clea-"

Emma screams over him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME WITH THIS CRAP!?" This causes both Kibou and Plush to jump off of her, a bit scared of her sudden change in attitude. The entire kitchen appears as if a bomb went off. Plates and eating utensils are scattered all over the floor while drawers and cabinets are left open and desecrated due to the wild search for Kibou and Plush. Emma shakes with anger and holds her tongue, wanting to curse and scream at what they did.

This, however, is only a fraction of what the PCU did. Kibou manages to find the light switch to the living room and turns it on. He comments on what he sees. "Emma, did you and Plush get into a fight or something? Why are the cushions from the big couch all over the room, and, why is the TV on the floor?"

Her whole body shakes in shock at what she heard. "D-did you just say… the TV is on the ground?" She doesn't get a response and looks behind her and her mouth drops open at the sight of the living room.

Anything and everything that could be moved or have its contents removed had exactly that happen. Like he said, the big couches she had in the middle of the room are now stacked against one side with their cushions out and missing. The TV was removed from the TV stand she had, along with the stand itself and the other electronics on it being moved. The bookshelf she had in the far right corner of the room was moved and every single book thrown on the ground. A few papers that were on the coffee table near the couches were torn and thrown on the ground. Every piece of furniture in the room was moved all for the sole purpose of finding Kibou and Plush.

Emma has no words for what they've done, rather, she slowly heads upstairs to find messes in every other room. It seems the PCU has no sense of privacy or respect for the belongings of other people and Pokemon. Emma comes down and punches the nearest wall as hard as she can. She grinds her teeth and speaks with a harsh tone. "If those mother…. If those bastards come back here again, I will personally smash each and every one of their skulls into the pavement!"

She grunts and Plush nervously approaches her. "M-mommy, are you o-okay?" She looks at him and he takes a step back. She doesn't realize it but her face clearly shows how infuriated and pissed off she is. He asks her again but with a much more nervous tone. "I-is everything going to be okay…?"

She looks down and gives a blunt answer. "Yeah… everything is gonna be okay, I just wish the world wasn't such a shit place now. Did they not see us teleport away? Why did they go through my entire house, what were they trying to find?" He tries to answer this but can't think of anything to say that would sound right. She sighs. "Come here, Plush." he cautiously approaches her and she picks him up, hugging him. "Sorry for yelling and giving you a mean look, these people just… they don't have any respect and do whatever they need to do to get what they want."

He understands. "You didn't hurt me, everything is fine. We'll just have to clean it up before we leave, right?" Her eyes are half open, annoyed at what happened. "I guess, but we're not gonna be able to leave like I wanted to first thing tomorrow morning…" she looks over at one of the only things that wasn't touched: a clock on the wall. 9:44 PM.

Kibou is jumping on one of the loose couch cushions. "Wheee!"

She stands up and addresses him with a louder than usual tone. "Kibou, do not jump on that cushion!" he lands on it and goes to do it again but heard her and stops.

"Aww… but it was so much fun…"

She shakes her head 'no'. "That's not allowed. We have a big enough mess to begin with, I don't want you to go flying and end up breaking something."

He sits on the cushion and yawns. "Oh well… Today was a very long day and I'm tired." He curls up and almost instantly falls asleep, leaving Emma with Plush. She looks down at him and he yawns as well.

"Kibou's right… we fought those PCU guys and then ran away from them... I don't know about you, but I'm tired as well."

She smiles a little. "I can imagine… we did have quite the long day for sure and as much as this mess needs to be cleaned up, it can wait."

Plush nuzzles into her chest. "Mommy, please tuck me in…"

She giggles and then walks upstairs to tuck Plush into the temporary bed she made up when she got him yesterday. "Sleep tight Plush."

While the day drew to a close, these 3 friends were unknowingly about to embark on a journey that would test everything they knew. Their morals, their strength and abilities, and most importantly, reveal who they really are on the inside.

* * *

**PD: ... (I don't have anything to say, seeya in the next chapter)**


	20. New Day, More Terror

**New Day, More Terror**

Waking up early the next day was what Emma had planned to do. While she woke up at 5 AM, she spent the entire morning trying to fix the insane mess the PCU had created while trying to find them after they had teleported away. Even with the commotion of furniture being moved and Emma yelling in anger every once in a while at something being too stubborn to move or not fitting where it used to fit, Plush and Kibou didn't end up waking until 11 AM. Even then, Emma still wasn't 100% finished with cleaning up. She had managed to fix everything upstairs but because there wasn't that much stuff, it went quickly. The living room and kitchen were left, but with the help of Plush and Kibou with his Psychic powers, they were all able to quickly clean the kitchen. With the massive chore nearly out of the way, Emma could now discuss her plans for leaving Sinnoh later on that day. While cleaning, she thought long and hard on what to do, what to take, where to go, and where they'd be staying.

"So, in Johto, I have grandparents living in Goldenrod City. I think if anything, it would be good to go there and live with them for a little while. They'll surely be willing to help us out, they love Pokemon and I don't see why they wouldn't let the two of you stay there. However, Johto's population is higher than Sinnoh's and it makes me worried. The more people that live in a region, the more Pokemon might be owned and the more PCU grunts will be sent there." She says.

Plush agrees. "If you have grandparents, perhaps it's better that we try to make it to them even if we encounter the PCU. Where else are you thinking we should go anyway?"

She scratches her chin. "Well, we could go to the Alola region. Not many people live there as the entire region is just 4 islands that aren't very big. Besides that, it can get very hot there and at this time of the year I don't think anyone in Sinnoh could stand the heat." The thought of going to the Alola region sounds good to Kibou, but Plush is a bit more wary of it.

"We're gonna go to Alola! Yay! Let's go now!" says the Mew.

Plush watches as he jumps up and down in his peripheral vision. While it sounds like a good plan, there's one small issue and it's quite easy to see. "But the Alola region is a bunch of small islands… what happens if we get found out? Also, a lot of people will be doing the same thing."

She hadn't thought about that last bit. "You're right about that… it could be a trap, we arrive only to walk right into the hands of the PCU. We wouldn't have a way out if that happened. I guess Alola's off-limits now."

Kibou hears this and stops hopping around. "Aww…"

Emma reinforces her decision. "It wouldn't be a good idea to go there Kibou, you and Plush could be taken away from me the moment we arrive since the PCU might be expecting a whole bunch of people to flee there."

He crosses his arms and sighs. "Alright… I was hoping we could go somewhere fun, but I guess not."

"How about Johto? If stuff hits the fan we can run across to Kanto…" says Plush.

She shakes her head in disagreement. "Kanto is one of the regions that's following those Pokemon barring rules. If we get spotted there, they'll take you two away without hesitation and chase us down if we manage to run away. Johto on the other hand is not following that rule. Like I said before, I have relatives living there and they'd be happy to help us out for the time being."

"Yeah… Johto is good mommy…" says Plush. Emma scoots herself out from the table she, Plush and Kibou are sitting at in the kitchen. She dusts her hands off a couple of times and motions to the living room. "We aren't gonna be going anywhere anytime soon, we still have to clean the living room. Once we finish that, we can't just attempt to leave in the light of the sun, remember what Arceus said?"

"Yeah… But I don't wanna leave… I wanted to live here... " Plush says as he looks down in disappointment.

She understands his sadness. "I wanted to stay here too, but they know where we live now and I bet they'll continue to harass us until I give them what they want, and I know for a fact you don't want to leave." She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Once this all blows over and those people leave Sinnoh and all the other regions, we'll come back home. I actually kinda wanted to see my grandparents… it's been YEARS since I've seen them."

Plush hops off the chair he was sitting on and follows her. Kibou, however, doesn't. The fact that Emma has any family left to see at all makes him a little bit upset. He grabs the locket on his neck and holds it close to his heart, his eyes closed as he wishes he could see his parents one last time. Emma calls to him. "Kibou? Are you gonna help us like you did earlier?"

This pulls him away from his thoughts and he tries his best to hide his sadness as he hops off the chair and floats into the room. Emma immediately notices something is up. "Is something wrong? You look a bit upset."

He looks down, eyes a bit heavy. "You said you have family in Johto… It makes me wish I could see my parents again, even if it's only for a very short time."

She tilts her head, curious as to how a legendary could have parents, but also curious as to what happened to them. "You're a legendary Pokemon, I thought they didn't have parents. If that's true, do you mind sharing what happened to them?"

He grabs the locket again, clutching it tightly in his right paw. "...I don't quite remember, but something really bad happened and we were all captured a long time ago. The only thing I can remember from then is that my parents told me to run far away when the cage door opened by itself." he forcibly closes his eyes at some thought that enters his mind.

"They told you to run away, but why? What did they want you to run away from?" she asks.

He tries to think of an answer. "I…. I don't know… I think my parents just wanted me to get away from that bad place and not be brought back. I haven't seen them ever since I did what they told me to do."

Plush tries to think of what it could be. "Maybe it was something they didn't want you to see?"

He's unsure of if that's the truth. "Maybe that was it… they never came back to tell me what it was though."

Emma tries to change the subject seeing as how it's bothering him. "Anyway… we still have an entire living room left to clean so let's hop to it!"

He pouts. "Do we have too? It got sooo boring doing this earlier."

"How could I help mommy? I only have paws…" Plush says, trying to be helpful.

She thinks on it for a second. "Well… unlike the rooms upstairs, there's a lot of things that go on shelves or tables. You can help by getting any items on the floor while I try to situate the furniture and stuff."

"Okay! I will help!" he immediately hops to it and begins looking for small objects on the floor that he can hold in his mouth. Emma starts moving the couches from the corner while Kibou floats over to the windowsill and sits on it, looking at the cars driving past. For a few minutes, the sounds of Emma pushing furniture around and Plush grabbing loose objects can be heard, but as Kibou seems to slip into a nap, the sound of a very large truck wakes him and he sees this truck stop in front of the house.

A whole bunch of members of the PCU jump out from the back and this causes Kibou to fall off the windowsill in shock. He jumps up onto his feet and yells. "N-Not again! It's them!" This grabs the attention of Plush and Emma.

"Who is it Kibou?" she asks.

He points at the window. "Those bad people are back, they're gonna try and catch us again!"

Plush becomes frustrated almost instantly upon hearing this. "Ah shit… here we go again…"

The sound of someone knocking on the door is heard followed by a man's voice. "This is the PCU! We know you're in there because the door was left wide open last night! Do not try to escape, you are surrounded on all sides! Hand over the Eevee and Mew or else you'll be sentenced to life in jail!"

Emma becomes tense. "Now what!?" the sound of knocking on the door is heard again, but the person knocking seems to be using more strength this time.

"Again… let's just leave… Kibou, can you do that thing again?"

He's in a bit of a panic. "W-where would we go!? I can't go anywhere I haven't been before if I'm gonna be teleporting!"

"That place we were at last night?" he says and right as he finishes his sentence, a Machamp punches the door down. Plush reacts to this and attempts to pummel it to the ground but instead is grabbed and thrown into the ground himself thanks to one of the 4 hands Machamp has. He struggles to get loose but can't and yells at Kibou. "We are not doing this again! Kibou! Do something!"

Emma jumps behind the other couch to protect herself and Kibou draws his sword. He looks at the Machamp who holds Plush on the ground. He takes up an offensive stance and faces them but shakes slightly because once again, he doesn't want to fight. Plush sees this and yells at him "Slash him, what are you waiting for?!" Kibou shakes for a second and a drop of sweat rolls down his forehead before he raises his sword and yells at the Machamp. "Leave my friends alone!" he rushes at him and with a long, upward slash from the stomach to the head, the Machamp flinches and falls back, freeing Plush in the process. He floats in the air, holding his sword in his left paw, nervous but ready to help Plush if need be.

"Get us the heck out of here!" Plush exclaims and he tries to think of the Hall Of Origin, but is unable to due to being unfocused and slightly panicked. The Machamp stands up and goes to use "Dynamic Punch" on Kibou, running at him but Plush trips him over by using his tail and they fall onto their face.

"I can't focus on where I want to go!" He says.

Plush yells. "I would _say,_ but then the PCU would hear and send them there! So take us to that place from last night like I had said!"

He tries hard to focus on the hall of origin, but the situation at hand is too intense for him and he can't focus on it. "I can't! I'm too nervous and shakey!"

The Machamp stands up again. Plush notices this and uses "Shadow ball". The shadowy orb flies at them and hits its mark, instantly defeating them. For some unknown reason, the moment the Machamp faints, the PCU disappears and runs off to someplace unknown to Plush or Kibou. The Machamp mysteriously disappears as well and as fast as the situation spiraled out of control is as fast as it calms down.

Emma comes out from behind the couch. "Did… did they run off?"

Plush looks out the window and doesn't see any trace of the PCU. "Okay… they're gone, get us out _please_!"

She walks over to them. "It's okay Plush… if they're gone, I don't think they'll be coming back anytime soon."

"Good…" he says, relaxing a bit.

Kibou sheaths his sword and floats onto the ground and sits down. "They almost beat you up… but I actually hit them this time…"

Plush turns to him. "I guess that is fine…"

Emma dusts herself off then goes and closes the front door but stops short and looks out, then turns to Kibou and Plush. "Alright, we still have to finish cleaning the house, and once that's done, we'll be leaving when the sun sets."

Kibou stands up. "I don't want to be here anymore. I don't want to fight those guys anymore. I don't wanna fight anyone… this place is bad."

She looks at him, a bit confused. "But they're gone now, there's nothing to worry about."

He places two fingers between his eyes. "No… I don't want to be here… I want to go home." he thinks of his home but is still unable to teleport back.

While the urge to run is strong, he is unable to. No, he can't run away from his destiny, that's something that I won't allow. He is a rather strange one, attacking that Machamp but not wanting to further engage in battle. His decisions will lead him straight to me, and there, I will help him regain sight of what he has to chase.

* * *

**PD: Okay! This story is going to have very few updates for a little while as I'm switching story focus to my other story: "Reunion At The Hall Of Origin" since it's been a long time since it was updated. There may be one or two random chapter uploads to this story but for the most part, it's about to go quiet for a while. PokeDopes out! Seeya in the next chapter a fair while from now!**


	21. I Wanna Go Home

**I Wanna Go Home**

After an adrenaline pumping assault by the PCU that was diverted by Plush and Kibou, the three all attempt to catch their breath, well aware of the threat that the PCU could return at any moment. The three all crowd onto the couch, seemingly on edge. Any little sound that's heard in the house makes them all snap towards the direction it came from, fearing the worst.

Emma holds Plush on her lap while Kibou sits on the arm of the couch. Normally, Emma wouldn't allow this but since it seems to be keeping him calm, she doesn't care about it this time.

Plush looks up at her and talks. "D-do you think they'll leave us alone now?"

She shrugs. "I can't say yes or no. If it's Kibou they're after, then they'll be back for sure. We have to prepare for the next attempt."

Plush looks at Kibou who is twiddling his thumbs. He's starting to resent him a bit. he has everything he could ever want, a nice home, a good person to look after him, and all the love in the world. Kibou being there makes all of this worthless if they're constantly being attacked by the PCU. Even so, he's the only one that could really put the hurt on them if things went south and he were to be caught, so he swallows down his slight resent and accepts it.

Emma notices that Kibou is a bit uneasy. "Kibou, are you alright? You seem real… nervous for no reason."

He looks at her and quietly responds. "I-I don't like all this fighting… why do they keep making me fight?"

She doesn't quite understand him. "They're not forcing you to fight, you're fighting to survive and-"

He cuts her off. "No! But my mom and dad sad that fighting is bad no matter what… Those men don't know anything but to fight and it's not right. Those Pokemon they have… why would they ever listen to such evil people!?"

Emma is at a loss for words. He has a point, no Pokemon would willingly allow someone to use them to do evil deeds, especially in this day and age considering human-Pokemon relations are at an all time low.

Plush decides to throw in an idea. "Maybe those Pokemon aren't able to make their own choices… what if it's some sort of mind control?"

"... But why capture Pokemon if you can just mind control them? The PCU is catching Pokemon for some reason, Plush, and they use their own Pokemon to do it. If they wanted to make it easy, they would mind control them if that's the case." says Emma.

He realizes that's true. "I guess that's not it then…"

Kibou begins to sniffle and wipe his nose with his right paw. "I-I don't want to be here anymore…"

Emma asks. "What do you mean?"

"I… I wanna go home… where it's safe…" he says.

She misunderstands him. "But you're already at a home, my home."

A few tears drop from his eyes. "N-no… I mean **home** home… like, you know…"

She gets it. "Oooh… I… I see."

Plush speaks before she asks the question. "He can't go home, he tried to at the hospital and wasn't able to. Something's preventing him from doing that."

This makes Kibou let loose more tears. Plush and Emma look at him. Emma can understand how much stress the last few encounters with the PCU had possibly put him through, especially since he said he dislikes fighting. Considering she found him wounded in her yard, it's also likely that he had his own solo run-in with the PCU at some point before all of this so it would make sense.

To Plush, however, this is a really babyish reaction and doesn't really phase him, but seeing as how Kibou looks to be ready to go into a full blown cry, he tries to think of something that will cheer him up. "Hey, don't cry… we're gonna be leaving soon, right mommy?" he looks up at her for confirmation.

"I-uh… well you… uhmm… you see…" she's totally caught off guard by this. Yes they're going to be leaving Sinnoh eventually, but she doesn't know if it would even be possible without getting caught so she doesn't have a definitive answer.

Plush sighs. "You know what, don't worry about it then…"

Emma shakes her head. "N-no… you're right. We have to leave, I'm just scared that they'll be stopping cars to check for Pokemon being smuggled out of the region. Think of it, if people don't want to obey laws, they'll do whatever they have to do to get whatever it is that the law is stopping them from getting."

Plush frowns. "So, what you're saying is that if you're caught, we won't ever have another chance?"

She nods. He doesn't know what to think and instead goes silent. Kibou on the other hand is crying. He emits a very high pitched whine that's very quiet luckily otherwise it might be ear piercing.

He utters out nearly unintelligible words. "Bai wann gwo bwack homeee…. I hate thwis pwaceee!"

Emma opens her mouth but no words come out. She wants to try and help him but she isn't sure how to go about doing it. Before she can figure anything out, Kibou floats up into the air.

"I'm gwunna leave! I don't wanna fwight again! Those bad pweople make me swaddd!" he cries.

Emma does some quick thinking. "If you leave, they'll find you! I don't want them to catch you so please don't go."

He shakes his head, scattering tears all over. A few of them land on Plush which aggravates him slightly. "Watch where you're spilling your tears man!"

He doesn't care and stomps onto the arm of the couch a few times. "NO! NO! NO! I don't wanna fight! I don't wanna fight! I hate fighting… nothing gets solved and everyone gets hurt and I don't want that to happen…"

Emma sighs. "We won't fight them again, don't worry. You'll be alright."

He starts to yell now. "They'll come baaack! They want mee and I don't want to be with them! They're evil and nasty and want to hurt meeeeeeeee! Stay away from me!"

Plush begins to get very upset, he's thinking about hitting him with a "Shadow Ball" to shut him up but he decides it would be best to just stay quiet. Attacking him will probably only make things worse, he's being a big enough baby as it is and he doesn't want more crying and screaming.

Emma tries to be as understanding as she can. "They won't come back. They do want you but they've seen that they can't get you so they won't come again. Please… try to quiet down a little bit, I think Plush is getting annoyed by your crying." she says as she looks down at him and takes note of his annoyed expression.

He calms down a little, but not much. He sniffles and looks at the ground. "...I want to go home. Home doesn't have these bad humans… just a few Pokemon that aren't so nice but at least they don't try to hurt me… I just want to sleep and play my games."

"I want to work on my Pokemon adoption center project… but with the PCU doing bad things I can't… we have to just make it through this and once I'm able to, we're gonna leave Sinnoh together, okay?"

Kibou's crying subsides, but he still doesn't wanna be in a place that harbors violence and hostile visitors. He thinks about it for a second and then makes his decision to leave. "I'm leaving. I don't want to be here. I'd rather try to run from them all the time then have to fight them."

He floats up into the air. Emma stands up. "Wait! Don't go! You'll be found faster than if you were to stay here!"

He shakes his head and then teleports himself outside to the park he was in when they first found the PCU. He hopes that being alone for a little while in the park would allow him to calm down and get his mind off the violence.

An interesting way of dealing with his problems for sure, but there will be one day where he won't be able to run away from a fight and he'll have no choice but to defend himself… and quite possibly defend the ones he's close to. He might be able to run away from his current problems now, but that doesn't mean he'll be able to keep running from them forever…

* * *

**PD: Hey! This story is finally being updated after almost 4 months of nothing! If you follow one of my other stories, Reunion At The Hall, you may realize that it's much bigger than this story. We worked on that for the longest time and only a few weeks ago did we finally finish up the rewrite and reformatting. This story is also getting reformatted, hence the different format style in this chapter but it won't affect new chapter uploads nor will the story get taken down to be rewritten (There's no need). Anyway, this chapter was on the shorter side and there's much more to come. I hope that for those of you that've been waiting all this time for an upload are happy to see things moving along. Anyway, Seeya in the next chapter!**


	22. Bad Memories

**Bad Memories**

The afternoon sun beats down on Serenity Forest. This places surrounds the park that Kibou had battled the PCU yesterday alongside Plush. Unlike the town, this place has a much more serene and calm atmosphere. After a short breather in the park, he decided to fly into the forest to throw off Plush and Emma in the event they decided to go after him.

The forest has many different flowers, berry trees, and colorful plants growing all over, making it seem like springtime all over again. This reminds Kibou of what happens on his island during spring, but just as how this reminds him of that, it makes him wish he could go back there even more. He aimlessly floats around the forest, looking at the trees and flowers, occasionally stopping to smell one.

He stops by a flower with a very deep pink color to it and he takes a gentle sniff. "_Smells very sweet… just like…_" he doesn't finish his thoughts, he already knows what his brain is trying to say.

The sounds of bird Pokemon can be heard all around, but ironically, not a single one of them is in sight. The peaceful atmosphere of the forest is calming to him probably because it reminds him of home. While still in a bad mood and upset over all the fighting, he's a little bit happy thanks to the surroundings around him.

As he floats forwards, something strange begins to poke through the tree trunks and grasses. This piques his curiosity and he flies over to it. The object in question is revealed to be a very strange looking building. Moss and vines are growing all over it and it seems to have been abandoned for a very long time.

He tilts his head and raises the equivalent of an eyebrow at it. "What's this building?"

He approaches the door and looks up. The place seems to have multiple floors. Next to the door is sign with faded text on it. He tries his best to read it, but time has worn most of it away and it's illegible. He places his right paw on the doorknob and twists it. To his surprise, the knob actually turns and the door opens for him. He lets go of it and the door squeaks itself open to reveal a dark lobby.

"_This looks a bit scary… maybe there's a power source or something like that inside that I can use to turn all the lights on._" he thought to himself as he grabbed the sword of his back and infused it with the "Fire" type, making flames come out of it, holding it up in the air.

The flaming sword provides light and he floats inside cautiously. He's heard of scary tales from his parents about going into old, abandoned places and how they can be dangerous when alone. These tales used to be scary but he's much older and no old building can scare him now.

The lobby is a mess, there's papers all over the place and it looks as if somebody hasn't cleaned the chairs and desks in years. "_This place is really dusty and messy… someone should clean it up_." he whispered to himself.

He goes through the only doorway on the other side of the lobby and comes to a hallway with 4 different ways he could go. He could go up the stairs to the next floor, down the stairs to the basement, or to the left or right. He wants to go upstairs, but something compels him to go into the basement for some reason and as such, he decides to go there first.

As he descends the stairs, it seemingly gets darker than before and he starts getting a weird feeling, almost like he's being watched by something. He ignores it, it's just his nerves. He reaches the bottom and comes face to face with double doors that seem to require a keycard. He doesn't have it so the only option he has is to use his sword to cut the door down. He removes the "Fire" typing from it and winds up for a few hits.

He slashes at the doors a few times and cuts right through them as if they were nothing. He jumps through them and the doors fall to pieces behind him. He immediately infuses it with the "Fire" type again so he can see. The basement isn't actually a basement at all, instead, it's a very long hallway with many doors on each side. It reminds him of the hospital he was at back in Hearthome City.

"_Is this place a hospital or something? It looks a lot like the hospital in that city I landed in a few days ago."_ he whispered to himself as he floated through the hall, looking at each door and taking notice of the lack of any windows or peepholes.

As he gets closer to the end of the hall, he notices that the doors at the end aren't like the ones he's seen throughout the building. They're made of metal and have yellow and black tape on them. He reaches them and goes to push them open. They're really heavy and he grunts a bit as he struggles slightly to open them. He manages to do so and he's greeted to a giant room filled with many strange, cage looking fixtures on the walls, a few operating tables, and many different computers, lab equipment, and other stuff.

A chill runs down his spine. Something about this place is vaguely familiar to him, but how could it be that way when he's never been here before? He shudders at the thought of being in a place like this in the past. On the ceiling hang a few sharp looking instruments that don't seem too friendly.

As he floats around the room, his attention shifts to a random piece of paper on the ground. He picks it up using his psychokinesis and grabs it with his right paw and begins to read it.

"_August 27th, 20XX: We've finally been given the green light to continue our research and start our newest task. The president has tasked all research stations under government control to start looking into the process of strengthening Pokemon via robotics and specially made armor. We're not blacksmiths, but we can surely say that robotic armor capable of bringing out a Pokemon's true potential is in the realm of possibility. The current mind control experiments he tasked us with have also been a total success, enabling us to fully control any and all Pokemon and their cognitive thinking as long as the mind control device is on their head. Once placed, it cannot be removed through normal means and attempts to remove it may prove to be… gruesome and fatal for the Pokemon in question. As for the robotic suits the president wants, they'll be able to withstand 4x super effective hits and reduce their damage to be around only 1.7x damage, with regular super effective hits only doing 1.067x damage. Dare I say not very effective hits will only do .35x damage, and almost ineffective hits doing .128x damage. They'll be very effective in battle, however, they'll be extremely expensive to produce initially. This is only research and development data and the actual battle performance may vary significantly. As for the three mythical feline Pokemon that were reportedly captured a few days ago on a remote island almost 1000 miles away from any mainland region, they have been sent off to the main facility for further research and potential testing. As for the remaining physical Pokemon and experiments done on them, most of them have been a success, even the extremely dangerous Shadow Pokemon project was a success too. The president doesn't approve of their use though, he said that they'll be too difficult for regular PCU grunts to control. Perhaps we'll be able to sneak them to the top executives in the unit but who am I to go against the president? - Edwick, Sinnoh Pokemon Research and Development lab #3464_"

His brain processes this information for about a minute or so and a feeling of fear and nervousness begins to overcome Kibou. He gulps down some saliva and continues to look around. He doesn't understand much of what the paper said but from what he could understand, it seemed like they were doing some pretty bad things to Pokemon here and nobody knew about it because they were in the forest doing it in secret.

He walks past the operating table and takes a look inside one of the cages. He can't really see if anything's inside of it and notices a funny smell coming from it so he brings his sword closer and what he sees makes him jump back and drop his sword in shock. He gasps at it and starts to crawl back towards the far wall away from it in fear.

Inside the cage, there's a rotting corpse of a Pokemon. It's impossible to identify what Pokemon it is but it looks like its been there for a very long time. The only thing that's left is part of their face and it looks rather sad and hopeless, almost as if it knew what its fate was and couldn't do anything about it.

Seeing this freaks Kibou out, but this feeling is short lived as memories from his youth that he managed to suppress down for years suddenly resurface and play back in his head.

* * *

Almost 16 years ago, Kibou and his parents had ended up getting caught in the middle of the night by a very early form of the PCU when it had just started to form thanks to the president. It was a stroke of luck, under normal circumstances, the island they lived on is invisible to the naked eye and only by driving a boat or airplane through the special barrier that surrounds the island would one be able to know it even exists.

The PCU was trying to catch aquatic Pokemon when one of their boats stumbled into the barrier and revealed the island to them. Since Kibou and his parents were asleep, they were easily caught in simple, electrified nets and brought to a containment facility a few hours later.

They were then transferred a few days later to the main containment facility in Unova where all 3 of them were to be researched and possibly tested on too. During that time, Kibou had no idea of what was going on and could only hear the terrifying screams of Pokemon in pain as unthinkable experiments and terrible treatment was given to them.

One night while most of the Pokemon who were up for testing had fallen asleep, Kibou had started to ask his parents questions.

"Mommy, daddy, what's going to happen to us?"

His father thinks for a moment before responding. "I don't know. I can tell you one thing though, we're gonna be getting out of here soon. Before you know it, we'll be back home and we can all have fun once again. Okay?"

Kibou smiles innocently and nods happily. "Okay daddy!" he then turns to his mother. "We're gonna be going home soon! Do you know how we're gonna get back?"

His mother chuckles for a second before responding. "Perhaps we'll take a train to Sinnoh and then fly out over the ocean. Maybe you can play in the water on the way home too!"

He starts to giggle happily. "I wanna play in the water! I wanna go swimming with you! I want to go home now so I can play!" he continues to laugh for a few minutes before tiring himself out and falling asleep rather quickly.

With him asleep, his mother and father have a serious conversation between each other. "We're not gonna be able to escape at once. They'll easily catch us and lock us up in something that we won't be able to break through."

"So how are we gonna escape? If we can't all escape in one shot, then what can we do?"

He doesn't want to do this because he knows it might backfire. "We'll have to let him leave… he's got the power, and if they find out there's no telling what they'll do with it."

She nods slowly. Even though she also doesn't want to do it, it's the only option they have. It'll let him live and also protect him in the process. "We can't let them get his power. I just hope he keeps running and doesn't try to come back for us…"

A scientist suddenly walks by and kneels down to open up the cage door. Both Kibou's parents stand in front of him to prevent this human from grabbing him. It doesn't matter, since it seems this human isn't after Kibou, and instead, grabs both of his parents and takes them out of the cage. He closes the door in a rather noisy manner and it wakes Kibou up.

He crawls up to the bars and takes a look. He can't see very well and everything around him is a bit bright due to his little nap. A few minutes go by and he decides to try and call out to them.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

No response. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two blood curdling screams are heard. They're coming from his parents and this scares him badly. He hurriedly crawls away from the bars and into the very corner of the cage and starts to cry. Not long after that, he hears the laughter of a few humans and then his parents are brought back to him, all bloody and beat up.

* * *

The memory ends and tears begin to form in his eyes and he shakes a little bit from the fear it caused him. This memory is one of the worst ones he has, and he suppressed it for good reason. Seeing the rotting corpse has opened pandora's box and all the memories of what those humans did to him and his parents, all the pain they caused them for their own experiments and fun, it comes back to him.

He can't handle the images in his head and being in this terrible place only makes it worse. He grabs his sword and as fast as he can, tries to teleport out of the building and succeeds. The terrible influx of memories quiets down as the tranquil sounds of the forest surround him once again.

He looks back at the building and sticks his tongue out at it. He floats away from it as fast as possible and a new memory comes into his mind. This one is about what had happened when he managed to escape the containment facility. It causes tears to drop from his eyes and pains him, knowing that he could've done something to prevent the event from happening.

It's in the past and while it should stay in the past, it comes back to haunt him every once-in-a-while. This is one of those times. He flies deeper and deeper into the forest. Eventually, he comes across a giant, crystal clear lake. With sorrow and pain in his heart, he decides to stop at the lake. Perhaps a drink and some cold water splashed on his face will rid his mind of the recently resurfaced bad memories.

Yes… while he might be just a child, he's a child with a slightly troubled past… I know all about it and if he wishes to make any progress, he'll eventually have to put said past aside and focus on the present and future. Alas, he is in the right spot to meet someone else who is just as crucial as me… I wonder what they'll say to him…

* * *

**PD: Kibou has a troubled past. They'll be more about it in future chapters but for now, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. Seeya in the next chapter which will be kicking off the new upload schedule for this story. When new chapters are ready, every week, one of them will be put up on Sunday in the afternoon and another may be put up on Wednesday or Friday during the afternoon as well.**


	23. The Child And The Pink Time Traveler

**The Child And The Pink Time Traveler**

Kibou sits at the edge of the lake. His paws are over his face as he cries into them, wishing things weren't so bad. The memories that the Abandoned facility had awoken have ruined his mood and have made him very upset. His parents had done the unthinkable to allow him to live on and this part bothers him the most. His crying echoes over the lake, and while he thinks nobody else is around, a peculiar face rises from the bushes on the other side and sees him. His pained voice tugs on her heartstrings and she is compelled to help him out. She waits for a bit though, as she doesn't want to suddenly pop up and scare him.

Kibou dips his paws into the lake, then flicks the cool, crisp water up at his face. He does this a few times and then rubs it in. It feels good and he decides to keep doing this. It might look silly, but the feeling of the cold water on his face is somewhat comforting to him. It rolls down his soaked fur and drips off onto the surface of the water by his feet. He splashes himself one last time and really rubs it in before throwing his head up and taking a deep breath.

He's feeling only slightly better now, the memories have been suppressed for a bit but he'll have to really focus on something else to avoid bringing them back up. He takes a look at his surroundings with his shimmering baby blue eyes. It didn't come to him before, but the lake seems to have unnatural plant-life placement. Bushes and grasses seem to be selectively growing in certain spots while other areas seem to be completely bare.

He takes a seat and sighs. "_I can't believe I remembered all of that… I wish I could just forget about it, the only thing it makes me do is cry…_" he whispers to himself.

His attention is placed on a bush that he sees move slightly out of the corner of his eye. He stands up and prepares to run if needed. The bush shakes again but for a bit longer. He tenses his entire body up and expects the worst to come. The bush intensely shakes and then stops, leaving the area in silence once again. He expects anything at this point and the moment something he doesn't like shows up, he's gonna run as fast as he can.

He doesn't notice that behind him, a cute, pink Pokemon capable of travelling through time has appeared. She looks at him in wonder, trying to understand why a Pokemon like him came all the way out here. She senses a deep sorrow within him and is compelled to try and help him out. She goes up to Kibou and taps him on the shoulder once and this is enough for him to be spooked. He jumps up, screams, and turns around to see what touched him. He backs up quickly from whatever it is and then notices who it is. He recognizes this Pokemon from the Hall Of Origin. It's Celebi, except she's all pink…?

She floats in front of him and gives him a nice smile. "Well hello there… I wasn't expecting you to react like that. Are you okay?"

He stands up off the ground and dusts himself off. "Y-yeah… I saw a bush shaking and I thought someone was gonna jump out and fight me."

"Oh, that was me… I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No.. it's fine, I was just expecting someone else."

Now that she has a good look at his face, she can see that he's been crying. There are tear stains on his cheeks and this slightly upsets her. "Hey… you sure you're okay? There's tear stains on your face."

He looks away, a bit embarrassed that she sees this. "Yeah… I'm fine…"

She doesn't believe him. "Something's wrong with you, and it's clearly bothering you. Are you sure you're fine?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah… I just needed some time to myself. I saw some bad stuff in that building…"

She knows what he's talking about. "The abandoned research facility? Yeah, it's best that nobody goes there. Humans used it to do terrible things to Pokemon, like torture them by putting them into their insane and crazy experiments. Going in there would scar anyone for life. I hope you didn't see the bodies…"

He looks at the ground. This tells her that he saw what she hoped he didn't see. She floats next to him and pats him on the back gently. "Hey, don't be so sad. This stuff happened over 10 years ago, there's nothing we could've done to save them."

He shakes his head. "I-it's not that…" more tears seem to be forming in his eyes. The topic of the facility is making him remember what had happened when he was younger.

She notices the tears and frowns. "What's the crying all about?"

He doesn't want to tell her but she's the only one that he sort of knows so he puts it on her. "...that place made me remember something bad. When I was younger, me and my parents ended up getting kidnapped by humans and we were brought to one of those places. One day, my parents were taken away from me and they were used in some sort of thing that caused them to be covered in weird liquid and blood. They got laughed at by the humans as well. They also…" he cuts himself off.

"They also what?"

He hesitates as the tears start to drop down his face. "They… they also sacrificed themselves to make sure I lived on. They h-helped me escape into the world where I was able to run away and get back home."

She finds this a bit shocking, but saddening as well. "Oh… I… I didn't know… that's terrible."

He tries to hold back the tears as he doesn't want to end up in another crying fit in front of Celebi. He knows for a fact she's never seen him cry for real, only once when he ended up hurting himself, but never for real. She seems to understand though. "It's okay to cry. What you just said sounds like something that was very hard for you to deal with at such a young age. Don't feel ashamed to cry in front of me, there's no shame in doing so."

He nods but doesn't let the tears come out. He knows that his parents might be watching him right now and he wants to be strong for them. He wants to make them proud, they wouldn't want him to cry over something that happened so many years ago. "Yeah… thanks for telling me that I can cry… I just wish they were still here." he says, grabbing the heart locket with his left paw and holding it close to his heart. It seems to faintly glow upon doing so.

Celebi finds the locket rather interesting. "What's that?"

He looks at her and holds the locket in his paw. "Oh, this? My locket?" He then holds it out as far as the chain will allow him. "My mom and dad got me this as a present for me a long time ago. They said I could have it when I was older but here I am now, older and I'm wearing it."

She floats a bit closer to him and gets a good look at it. She likes it and smiles. "It's a fine gift. Your parents must've really loved you, most baby Pokemon wouldn't be trusted with something like that."

He blushes a bit in embarrassment. "Celebi…"

She raises an eyebrow at this. "Celebi? Are you talking to me?"

He nods. "You're Celebi, r-right?"

She shakes her head and chuckles. "I am a Celebi, but I'm not THE Celebi of Illex Forest. I have a name, Maria. Call me Maria, okay?"

"Ma...maria… Maria!" he says. He looks up at her and smiles. "Okay, Maria!"

She puts her hand up in front of her mouth to hide a giggle, then asks a question. "Alright, now, do you have a name?"

He giggles and bows. "I am named as Kibou. My parents gave me my name by naming me that name. I hope this greeting is good and stuff!"

His greeting still could use some work, but it's a little bit better than what he had last time. She simply giggles at it. Just from that alone, she can tell he's very young, even then, there's something about him that seems a bit familiar. She can't put a hand on it and she simply ignores it for now. He's no longer sad and that's what she sees as the most important thing here, however, she's curious as to why he's only showed up now and how she hasn't seen him in the forest until today.

"Umm… Kibou, how come you've only just shown up in the forest today? Don't you live around here? I mean, this place looks like a place a Mew like you would live in since it has everything you could ever need." she says.

He shakes his head and puts his locket down. "Nope! I came here because I didn't wanna fight those bad men from earlier. They kept breaking into Emma's house and I was really upset by it."

She doesn't know of anyone with the name Emma. "Emma? Who's Emma?"

"She's a friend! She helped me when I jumped off the big mountain where the Hall Of Origin is. I did that to avoid being caught by those bad men. It hurt quite a bit.." he then looks at his still wrapped thigh and touches it, flinching ever so slightly in pain. Seems it still hasn't completely healed yet but it's getting there.

She covers her mouth. "Oh dear! You threw yourself off Mt. Coronet!?" she's clearly shocked by this.

"Yep!" he says happily as if it's something to be proud of.

She doesn't know what to say, she's never heard of any Pokemon jumping off that mountain and living to tell the tale. This comes off as odd, even legendaries wouldn't survive a fall like that, so either he got extremely lucky, or he's much more than meets the eye. The fact that he would survive something like that jogs her memory of something she heard of many years ago and she wants to know if he might be what she thinks he is. "Kibou, do you by any chance, know of any secret powers you might have?"

He tilts his head in confusion. "Secret powers? Like what kind?"

This completely shuts down what she was thinking. "Oh, nevermind… I was thinking that maybe you were someone else."

He becomes curious. "Who were you thinking of?"

She closes her eyes. "Nobody in particular that you might know, but, it just made me think of something else."

He's very interested in what she's thinking about. "Tell me! I wanna know!"

She sees that he's quite interested. "I don't think you'll know what it is, and even if you do, it won't make sense unless I show you what it is I'm talking about."

He starts to hop up and down excitedly. "Show me! Show me! I wanna to see something cool and awesome!"

She can't help but smile and laugh at his enthusiasm. "Alright, you'll have to follow me closely though, you don't want to get lost now."

She starts to fly away and he floats up and follows her. They fly over the lake and past the bush from earlier and she takes him deeper into the forest. As they get deeper and deeper, Kibou notices that the surroundings start to take on a more bluish hue rather than the normal green he's used to seeing. The trees and plants start to look more and more organized rather than all over the place, almost as if someone grew them in a specific way rather than naturally grown. The blue hue looks pretty as well, and seems to give off a rather mysterious but interest piquing vibe. Kibou likes it and he looks all over the place as he follows Maria.

She makes a right and he does the same, giggling a bit at all the beautiful plants and flowers. A short fly after that turn and they come across some rather very old and ancient looking ruins that seem almost identical to the ones he saw in that other forest with Alderon. Kibou immediately points this out. "Hey, I know this place! These are the ruins I saw a while back when I got lost with my friend Plush! We found each other after a while but I came across some ruins that look exactly like this while in the forest a few days ago!" he says overenthusiastically.

She slightly raises her eyebrows. "Wait, you know about a place with ruins that look just like this?"

He nods. "Uh huh! I don't remember where they are though so I think these might be different!"

The truth is, while Kibou did find ruins that looked exactly like this one a few days ago, they weren't quite the same. These ruins are not only in a different part of the forest, but also have something completely different contained inside. Maria finds it odd that he managed to find another set of ruins in the forest, but because he doesn't know where they're located, she can't go and check them out herself.

She sighs. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to look for them myself." she turns to face him. "Anyway, I bet you're wondering what's inside, aren't you?"

He nods. "Yeah! I'm gonna go in right now!" he goes to fly in but she stops him.

"Wait!" He stops before he crashes into her. "You can't just barge in, the place could be a trap! Did you ever think of that?"

He shakes his head and she pinches his cheek in response. "Bad! You could've been hurt! Think before you act!"

He rubs the spot for a second and then his eyes widen. Him getting his cheek pinched and being told to think before he acts is something his mother would sometimes tell him when he went to do something that wasn't the best idea at the time. He stands there thinking about this for a moment but shrugs it off as coincidence.

So he found another set of ruins… interesting. He'll learn a little bit more now and will be that much closer to finding out the truth and learning of his destiny.

* * *

**PD: sorry for missing the sunday upload, this chapter wasn't ready at the time and I was having a bit of difficulty writing it. After coming back to it the next day, I was able to complete it. HOPEFULLY this is the only time something like this happens. I also bumped the story's content rating to mature as I completely forgot that a few upcoming chapters get extremely violent and some colorful language is used. Anyway, Seeya in the next chapter!**


	24. The 2nd Verse Of The Prophecy

**The 2nd Verse Of The Prophecy**

Kibou and Maria stand in the entrance of the ruins. The name of this set of ruins is carved into the stone above the entrance and thanks to Kibou being able to understand the ancient symbols, he tells Maria that the name is "Ruins Of Ideals and Spirit". Of course, Maria is a bit surprised that he was able to read the ancient symbols as if they were second nature for him, but this also hints to her that perhaps he's a bit more than what she previously thought. They stand in the entrance, talking to each other.

"Alright Kibou, since we don't know if these ruins are rigged to a trap, we have to be extremely careful when we go inside." says Maria.

He nods with a wide smile on his face. He's very excited to see what these ruins have to offer since the last one gave him a very interesting part of a Prophecy that didn't make too much sense to him. Perhaps the other half will be contained inside, and with that, answers to some of the questions in the back of his head. Maria floats down the stairs and Kibou follows close behind. The light from outside quickly vanishes and is replaced with the light from dimly lit, blue flamed torches that are burning despite said ruins appearing to be abandoned. The torches are match the whole blue hue theme going on outside and inside the ruins.

They reach the bottom of the staircase and Maria takes a close look at the walls and floor. After about a minute of carefully looking to scout any traps, she quickly flies all the way over to the altar at the end of the room. She turns around and calls to him. "It's safe to cross!"

Kibou flies towards her but as he does, he takes in everything he can see in the room. The inside of these ruins is different to the inside of the other ruins he discovered a while back. This time, while he infers that the same materials were used to build the ruins and everything is quite similar, the paintings and murals on the walls depict something extremely different happening. Last time, it depicted ancient Pokemon fighting against humans in vivid detail, this time, the paintings and murals seem to depict two Mew-like Pokemon holding hands with each other and a strange, baby Mew floats over them shrouded in a bright light, sleeping with the entire world in the background, flourishing, lush, and full of life as it should be.

While it looks cool, he has no idea what it means and makes absolutely no sense to him, but regardless, it seems to have ties to the painting from the other ruins. On the wall opposite of him, another painting can be seen, showing a massive human with a blacked out face stepping on a massive pile of bodies and bones, all of them seem to be from Pokemon, and they're bloody and beat up looking. From this, it could be assumed that they're dead or very close to it, suffering as this monster watches them. The human in question seems to be laughing and a massive plume of flames stands behind him, showing the world in pain while it burns away, Leaving all to ash and dust, never to be seen again for the rest of time.

Kibou raises his eyebrows at it. He thinks about the first painting he saw and what he was told by that Marowak. "_At the darkest hour, a single soul, pure, kind, caring, and innocent, will rise up from the ashes to do battle with a fierce and all consuming evil. I'm not too sure of what it means either, but from what I remember, I was told that 19 years ago a child was said to have been born with frightening powers capable of rivaling even Arceus' strength._"

He thinks hard about the picture he first saw. The painting depicted a whole bunch of Pokemon fighting against humans in what seemed to be a giant battle over absolutely nothing in particular. It wasn't ever shown what they were both fighting for but the little bit of prophecy that was revealed in the altar said something about a person or Pokemon rising up from the ashes to battle an all powerful evil. Looking at the paintings he just found, there seems to be some sort of connection. The two Mew-like Pokemon, could they be part of the ancient Pokemon species? They seem to be joined together, paw in paw, to create some sort of being that's… divine?

He can't quite make much out of this and instead focuses on the other painting. This one is a bit easier for him to understand. A single human has managed to take control of the world and kill hundreds of thousands of Pokemon with some sort of weapon or attack that consumes all in a blaze of flame. The human appears to be laughing in a victorious and taunting way. Kibou doesn't like this human, he seems scary and very dangerous even though he's stuck in the painting and can't do anything to him. He goes back to the other picture, perhaps the creation of that divine being was the last thing the ancient Mew-like Pokemon could do as they took their last breath.

It doesn't make sense so he simply puts it in the back of mind and heads towards Maria. She took note of how interested the paintings appeared to be for him and questions him. "Were you looking at those paintings?"

"Yeah, but they don't make that much sense… what's up with that weird human stepping on those Pokemon, and the two Pokemon that look like me?"

She chuckles. "Hehe… well you see, it's a very long story."

He takes a seat near the altar in front of her. "I wanna know more, these paintings are weird and I wish I knew more."

She sits next to him and smiles. "It's quite a long tale, so I hope you can understand everything I'm about to say."

He nods. "I will."

She clears her throat and then begins. "These paintings depict events that had supposedly happened in the past, a thousand years before you or I were born. According to what I know about doing my own research into them, they're linked to the age-old **prophecy** that some Pokemon today are saying that will come true. Nobody knows for sure if this prophecy is truly going to happen, but with how bad things have gotten for all of us, many are starting to believe that it's only a matter of time before it happens."

He raises his paw to speak and she lets him. "Hey, that **prophecy**… does it have anything to do with what I'm about to say?"

She shrugs. "Well, if you tell me, I'll be able to say if it does."

He clears his throat and tells her what he knows. "_At the darkest hour, a single soul, pure, kind, caring, and innocent, will rise up from the ashes to do battle with a fierce and all consuming evil._"

Her eyes widen. She's heard this before from someone but she can't quite remember who it was that told it to her. "How… how do you know this?"

He tells her. "I met a Marowak a few days ago and we both explored those ruins I was telling you about. He said that he was looking for those ruins because he was interested in the **prophecy** as well."

"A Marowak…" she says while trying to think of the Pokemon that told her but she draws nothing but blanks. She shrugs it off as nothing and goes back to the story. "Well, according to what you just told me, the **prophecy **got split up into many different sections,many different parts, and were scattered about the different regions. I guess two of those parts ended up in our region because if you look behind us…" she points to the altar with a stone that has some sort of inscription on it. "This altar holds part of the stone that the **prophecy** was written on."

They both look at it and just like the first one, the symbols are faded and difficult to read. Maria is able to read them though. "_These two beings, their ideals polar opposites, fight for what they believe is right but only one shall survive. World peace or assured destruction, no matter which fate is sealed, silence will follow._"

Kibou silently puts this together with the first verse he found. "_At the darkest hour, a single soul, pure, kind, caring, and innocent, will rise up from the ashes to do battle with a fierce and all consuming evil. These two beings, their ideals polar opposites, fighting for what they believe is right but only one shall survive. World peace or assured destruction, no matter which fate is sealed, silence will follow._" Now he has two parts of the whole thing, but it's still not enough to fully understand yet.

Maria continues with her story. "From what I know, the entire prophecy told of someone who would end up bringing an end to the dark life all Pokemon have been living in for the past 10 years. There might be a link to the 100 year great war, the last war we had, and the war the prophecy foretold as well, but it didn't foretell the darkness we'd be living in today. If what you said about the first verse is true, then what I can take from it is that when the world is shrouded in darkness and seems to have lost all hope, the **chosen one** will appear and become a beacon of hope for us all."

The whole thing is very interesting to him, but it still doesn't make complete sense yet. His tiny, little, child-like brain can only comprehend that at some point, this person or Pokemon will have to battle a great evil. Considering the Marowak's story about the 100 year war and what humans today have started to do, it all seems to be connected somehow, but who is this Person or Pokemon the prophecy keeps mentioning?

"Hey maria, do you know who that **chosen one** is? The prophecy keeps talking about it but it never says who it is."

She thinks for a moment. "That's what wasn't stated. However, there is some rumor that only a few Pokemon knew about, and that was the birth of a Pokemon 19 years ago who was said to contain the anger and fury of his ancestors who were betrayed by humans at the start of the great war. Who this Pokemon is and if these rumors are true, I don't know, but we'll know soon enough if everything is falling into place like it said things would."

She then floats up and starts flying towards the exit. Kibou follows her, still trying to make sense of everything but because it just doesn't make any sense to him, he eventually stops trying. They fly up the stairs and in the time they spent, the sun had started to go down. It doesn't even feel like they were in there for that long, but looks can be deceiving. Maria turns to him and speaks.

"Well, it's starting to get late. I think you should head home before darkness sets in, you don't want to be caught out here at night, bad Pokemon roam the forest."

"I probably should, I don't want Emma and Plush to worry about me for too long." he then realizes they might've gone out looking for him and with those bad people still running around, they could've gotten into trouble. "Ah! I need to get back to them now! Those terrible people might've found them!"

He places two fingers between his eyes but before he teleports away, he turns to her and waves. "Thanks Maria, I hope I see you again soon!"

She bows. "Good luck! See you later!"

Kibou turns his attention to focusing on where he needs to go. He thinks about Emma's house and empties his entire mind, focusing on exactly that and he instantly teleports out of Serenity Forest and back to her home. He looks around and notices that something is very wrong. The Door to her house is gone and all the windows are broken. His heart sinks and a bad feeling wells up within him as he flies into the house to find that the whole place is in shambles. Everything that they spent cleaning up has been undone and it would seem that the PCU had raided and trashed the place.

He doesn't want to believe that Emma and Plush were taken away by them, so he calls out to them to see if they're hiding. "Plush! Emma! It's me, Kibou! Come out come out come out from wherever you are! I promise those bad guys aren't here anymore!"

He waits for a minute or so but he gets no response. His lips quiver for a moment and a quick flashback of his parents graces his vision. He couldn't do anything to help them but he still has a chance here. He teleports back outside and only now notices that the entire block is wrong. All of the houses are trashed and some of them are even on fire. Seems a few people either went all out to protect their Pokemon, or someone or something started a massive fight and won, letting it reign free to cause as much destruction as possible.

Kibou can only fly up over the town of Fairview and take in the massive destruction that was caused. _"W-what the heck!? How'd this all happen!?_" is all he says to himself as his shocked, small pupils reflect the few distant houses that have been set ablaze throughout the rather small town. The PCU did all of this, but he doesn't know that it was them. He remembers that there were some wild Pokemon in the park by Serenity Forest and if there was anyone that could tell him what went wrong, it would be them.

He flies off towards the park and lands in the fountain plaza. This was where Plush and him fought the PCU for the very first time. Thanks to them, they ended up saving the civilians Pokemon and the wild Pokemon from being caught. He calls out to the wild Pokemon in hopes that they would come out upon hearing his voice. "Hey! Are you guys still here! It's me, Kibou! I'm the one that helped protect you from those bad guys! I need your help now!"

His voice echoes through the park, but nobody comes to him. He doesn't know that in the time he spent with Maria, all of the wild Pokemon in the park were captured by the PCU. His ears droop down slightly and he begins to get discouraged. "_Where is everyone? Why is this place so lonely?_"

His thoughts are left unanswered, for he slowly floats out of the park and looks down the road. He can't even sense the life-force of any Pokemon in the town at all. The only thing he can think of now is to find out where Plush and Emma went on his own. He doesn't know where to start, but the sign that's on the corner of the road he's looking at tells him of a place called "Pastoria City" and that if he follows the signs with this label, he'll be on his way there in no time. "_Perhaps Plush and Emma are there. I gotta save them!_" he flies off as fast as he can to try and rescue them.

While his friends are in danger, he's also learned a bit more about the prophecy thanks to Maria. This brings him much closer to his final goal, and of course, his **destiny**. For now though, he makes haste to protect his friends. Hopefully he isn't too late to save them.


	25. Saving Plush And Emma

**Saving Plush And Emma**

Kibou flies across route 212 as night begins to fall. While there isn't much to see here, the whole place seems to have been somewhat destroyed by something big. He doesn't care to know what caused said destruction, but rather, is more focused on trying to figure out what happened to Plush and Emma. He knows the PCU was out and about earlier and they had invaded her home once, so he has reason to believe that they found them and managed to take them away. If this is the case, Kibou is going to have to infiltrate the place they're keeping them in and break them out. This is something he's never done before and never thought he would have to do, but then again, he has no idea if they even captured them in the first place. He hopes that Plush and Emma simply left and went to another city to prepare to escape from Sinnoh, and if that's the case, he knows they'll be in the Johto region and he can simply fly there since he's been to Johto a few times with his parents and knows where it is.

As he rounds a corner, he notices that in the distance he can see bright lights and the roofs of a few buildings and homes. He's getting closer to Pastoria City and with that, closer to Plush and Emma's whereabouts. However, he isn't expecting there to be a brigade of wild Pokemon attempting to stop him from entering the city. As he approaches Pastoria, he's tackled out of the sky by a wild Shinx who holds him down. "H-hey! What're you doing!? That's not fair, I wasn't even ready!" he says as he struggles and squirms out from under them. They put their paw up to his mouth and makes a 'shh-ing' noise. Before speaking to him.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want you to get caught! Pastoria City is where the PCU has one of their headquarters located! If they see you, they'll definitely try to catch you!"

Kibou sits up off the ground. A few other wild Pokemon start to appear around him. A Marill, Ralts, Roselia, Starly, and Budew stand in front of him along with the Shinx. Kibou realizes that they're looking out for his health and safety even though they could've caused him to attack in defense. He calls them out for it. "You could've told me by coming out and yelling at me instead of tackling me out of the sky… what if I decided to attack back? I could've hurt you badly!"

The Shinx looks at the ground for a moment. "Yeah… sorry about that. Guess I didn't think that through, did I?" he rubs the back of his head shamefully.

Kibou gives him a friendly smile. "It's okay, you were just trying to help me, but, you should be more careful next time. I wouldn't want any of you getting hurt over trying to help other Pokemon out." They all nod, understanding the danger. Since he's now in the company of a few Pokemon, he wonders if they saw Plush or Emma. "Hey, did any of you see a human girl with an Eevee go through here? I need to make sure they're okay because they're my friends."

The Ralts nods. "I saw them! The PCU truck that came through here a couple hours ago unloaded a bunch of wild Pokemon and humans that were taken in due to not giving their Pokemon up. One of those humans had an Eevee and I think they locked all of them up in their HQ."

This shocks Kibou. "You gotta be kidding me! My friends are in danger, I have to do something!" he wants to get right in there and break them out, but if he were to just waltz in there, they'd snatch him up and then he'd have no means of breaking anyone out. "But how do we get in there? It's not like we can just go in, they'll catch us…"

The Starly suggests an idea. "How about we go cause some chaos? The PCU exists to stop Pokemon like us from creating chaos after all, so it might be the perfect thing to lure them all out."

The Ralts agrees and adds to it. "Exactly. They want to capture Pokemon that are a danger to human safety, so if we can make it seem like we're gonna cause some destruction and hurt people, they'll have no choice but to send their entire unit out after us."

Kibou likes the idea, but all of these Pokemon are volunteering their lives just to save his friends. "You know you could get caught right? I don't want that to happen to any of you. There's gotta be another way…"

They all shake their heads. The Budew insists. "We're gonna be fine, if one of us does get caught, you're gonna be in there and you'll be able to break us all out, right?"

He's unsure. "I don't know… I-I'll try if that happens, but I don't want anyone to be caught at all. It's better to avoid it if you can."

They put him at ease. "It's fine, we're gonna make sure you get your friends back, don't worry about us!"

He frowns, a bit worried even though they said they'd be fine.

* * *

All of them approach Pastoria City. The PCU headquarters is where the Great Marsh used to be. They drained all of the swamp and built a massive containment facility in order to allow them to carry out the orders from the one in command. In order for Kibou to get in, he'd have to find a way to lure the 4 PCU members guarding the front door away without getting caught. Luckily for him, his new wild Pokemon friends said they'd help him take care of this and also lessen the amount of people inside the HQ as well. Once inside, he'd just have to look around for a place that they would put people and their Pokemon in for containment. It's not going to be an easy task, and while he's at it, he wonders if he'll be able to break everyone out in the process. This thought reminds him of when he saw the news broadcast about someone releasing a whole bunch of Pokemon. Perhaps this is what they meant after all, and if this is something he can do to help everyone out, he's gonna try his best to do it.

They all wait behind a bush, Kibou is in charge of when to start causing chaos. They all eagerly wait to get started but because this is unfamiliar territory, he wants to know of any and all possible escape routes. Of course, he knows the most obvious one, teleporting back to Emma's house, but he'll need to rescue her and Plush before doing that. If things go wrong, he'll need a quick escape to avoid being caught, so he asks the Shinx if they know of any. "Escape routes? Well, the route we're standing on is one of them and to the east of where the Great Marsh used to be is route 213, but you'll have to fly over the checkpoint gate because PCU grunts usually monitor it since there's a pier on that route with a boat that travels to other regions and people have smuggled their Pokemon out of Sinnoh a few times." they say.

This doesn't give him much confidence, but at least there's two options. "I guess that's better than nothing… I just hope you all can distract them long enough for me to be able to get inside."

They assure him. "We've got this. We'll make sure they're distracted long enough for you to do what you have to do."

Kibou nods and then becomes serious, something that's a bit rare for him. "Okay… let's do it!" he throws his paws forwards and the little gang of wild Pokemon rush into the city.

In order to cause chaos, they first start using as many attacking moves as they can to destroy property. Bolts of lightning strike buildings, Psychic energy wracks cars, Powerful tackles and strong pecking attacks break windows and destroy gates, fences, and anything that's in the way. Even some pedestrians are hit with these attacks and while nobody gets seriously hurt, it's enough for people to start running and screaming in response. This loud noise is enough to grab the attention of the PCU grunts standing guard in front of the HQ. Kibou watches as they seem to say a few things to each other before going inside to hopefully get the rest of their team. A few moments later, someone gets onto the town loudspeaker that's attached to the front of the PCU HQ building. "Attention all residents! Attention all residents! Seek shelter in a sturdy car or building! A group of wild Pokemon is running amok and using their powers to cause destruction! Do not attempt to stop them, get to safety immediately! Let PCU authorities handle the situation! We will update when the coast is clear!"

Kibou smiles. "Yes! I just have to wait for them to clear out of the building and then I can go in and save Plush and Emma." he then sneaks off under the cover of the shadows and darkness amidst the chaos to get closer to the HQ. He hides behind a tree near the entrance and waits for the cavalry to come out and after a few seconds, they blast through the doors, ready to catch each and every wild Pokemon.

Kibou can hear them yelling. "Let's go! Move! We need to catch those Pokemon before they hurt or even kill someone!" He watches as a long line of grunts runs out into the city to locate his wild friends and he waits until every single grunt they could possibly have comes out before trying to go inside.

He throws the doors wide open and immediately looks for something to hide under. He's totally exposed in this lobby and can see a few people that work inside the building on the upper level. He sees a couple chairs he could use and dives under them. Thanks to his small size, he's able to be completely covered by the chair and in turn, can't be seen unless someone were to look underneath it. He slowly pokes his head out and looks for anything that could tell him where to go to find Plush and Emma.

By the receptionist desk is a sign that shows a map of the building. He can't quite see it that well and in order to be able to read it, he'll need to get closer but this is risky as there's nothing nearby to keep him hidden and if he's seen, he's sure to be caught and the whole thing would be all for nothing. The sound of someone's footsteps getting closer spooks him and he ducks back under the chair, watching the person's feet go by. As they walk, it seems the little disturbance in the air they create causes something above him to move and fall in front of him. He waits until the person is gone before reaching out to grab it with his right paw. He pulls it under the chair and he lucks out. "_Oh wow! This is perfect!_" what he's reading right now is a map of the entire facility.

In order for him to get to Plush and Emma, he'll have to get to the containment halls which are all the way on the west side of the building on the second floor. Along the way, he'll be passing by the master controls for that side of the building and if he's lucky, he might be able to use the control panel to break everyone out for good. This isn't gonna be easy though because at the moment, there's too many people in the lobby and on the second floor. "_I can't move or else they'll see me…_" he says to himself quietly as to not attract any attention. He thinks about what he could do to get everyone's attention at once and an idea pops into his head.

With his psychic powers, he throws a small, blue, glowing orb of psychic energy out from under the chair and controls it with his psychokinesis. He makes it smash into the doors and this breaks all of the glass. The loud sound makes everyone focus their attention on the entrance of the facility and a few security guards come from the top floor to investigate. "What the hell?" says one of them when they take a look at it. They go to pick it up and Kibou makes it bounce up and into the air. "Whoa!" they say in response. They then talk into what seems to be a walkie talkie. "Can we get as many scientists from all sectors to the front entrance? We have some sort of object that could be extremely dangerous and we don't know if it could hurt someone."

A few minutes of playing around with them and watching them give chase to it warrants a massive crowd of scientists to come from the upper levels. They all notice the bouncing psychic orb and come down to investigate it. Kibou keeps flinging it around and they all move in unison to follow it. "_Bingo! Now, I'll just move them outside and I'll have free reign of the whole building!_" He tosses the orb outside and all of them go running after it. He giggles as he watches them chase it. He comes out from hiding and takes a good look at the lobby now that the place is empty.

The lobby is very large, well lit, and all the walls are painted white. The place seems to be monochromatic in color with only whites, greys, and blacks seen across the lobby. The chairs in the lobby are black but comfy looking, the receptionist desk is all grey with a few computer screens and some clipboards for signing your name on. Seems they don't just let anyone into the facility without knowing who they are. In the waiting area with all the chairs, there's a small pool of water with a single fountain spitting water up. There's also a few clear tables with magazines laid out neatly for anyone to read if they just so happen to be there for a while with nothing to do. On the far left and right side of the lobby are stairs that go up to the second and third floors. Kibou needs to go to the second floor and head to the west side to find Plush and Emma so he starts to fly over to the stairs, taking a careful look around him to make sure that absolutely nobody is there. He lucks out and makes it to the second floor and takes a look at the map. He decided to take it along with him just in case he gets lost. He takes a left from the stairs and comes across a whole bunch of weird looking elevators lined up across the wall. He's never seen anything like it before. They seem to be weird, capsule like things that are in some tubes that go up into the ceiling.

"_What the? What kind of elevators ARE these? Who made them and why do they look like little capsules?_" is what he thought to himself as he took another look at the map. According to it, if he takes the 7th elevator, he'll be brought straight to the containment halls so he floats over to the 7th one and presses the button.

When the door opens, it's accompanied by a space-ship sound. He finds this cool and while he wishes to make that sound play again, he's on a mission and can't fool around. He floats into the capsule elevator and presses the button on the inside and on a small little LCD screen above him, a scrolling message is displayed. "Fasten your seatbelt and prepare to be transported at the speed of light!" He raises an eyebrow at this and behind him, a seat comes out with a seatbelt. Seems the thing isn't kidding around. He sits in it and puts the seatbelt on and a countdown begins with a robotic voice counting down. "3…. 2….. 1… liftoff!"

Kibou's head is jerked towards the floor as the capsule blasts up into the ceiling and travels through a somewhat complex looking network of tubes. He barely gets a chance to see this massive network because as advertised, the ride is already over. He unbuckles the belt and floats out of the elevator. He giggles a little bit at how fast it was and he looks down the hall leading to the containment rooms. On the ceiling is a little sign that says "Containment Control Room" and he flies towards it. To his surprise, there's nobody down here at all and while this is a good thing, he's seen plenty of movies in the past where something like this happened, only for a whole bunch of bad guys to show up from nowhere once the hero did the good thing they were trying to do. He cautiously approaches the door and looks through the window. Nobody's in there and he's clear to go.

He places his right paw on the knob and opens the door, quickly enters the room, and closes it behind him. He takes a look at what he's dealing with now. A whole bunch of monitors are hooked up to the facility's security system and this allows him access to the whole building, but more importantly, access to were Plush and Emma are. He floats up to the control panel and notices the giant array of buttons that control things as small as the heat and AC to things as complex as putting the whole facility into looks at all the buttons and their labels. "_One of these has to open the containment hall and allow everyone to escape…_" he then notices there's a button to activate the intercom. He goes to press it but stops. He doesn't want to risk having his voice be heard all over the facility so he looks for a button that will allow him to transmit into the containment hall. He finds it rather quickly and presses it.

In the containment hall, the sound of the intercom being activated is heard and the sounds of Pokemon and People crying and screaming at the guards suddenly quiets down. Even the guards go on alert, usually nobody ever pages the containment hall unless they need to release someone. Plush and Emma take note of this real quick. "Whoa… it just got real quiet…"

Plush responds. "Yeah… I-I don't like it…"

She tenses up a bit and holds him closer. "I hope they're not going to finally execute us… we only just got here an hour ago."

Tears begin to well up in his eyes. "I-I don't wanna die… I didn't d-do anything wrong."

Suddenly, a familiar voice is heard. "Plush! Emma! Can you hear me!? It's me! Kibou! I'm gonna get you and all the other people and Pokemon out of this terrible place!"

They both look at each other in shock. How did Kibou get into the facility, let alone, get access to the intercom. Emma's voice becomes hopeful. "K-Kibou managed to break in? We're gonna be saved after all!"

"We're gonna be livers!" says Plush.

The guards standing just outside the little cell look at each other weirdly. One of them comments on the announcement. "Who the hell is Kibou? Are they a Pokemon?"

Another one bonks him on the head, and says with a heavy accent. "You FLAMING IDIOT! That's not anybody within our team! We got an intruder on our hands!"

"Oh, so that's why the name seems unfamiliar to me…" he says while scratching his head. His partners starts running down the hall to leave and he follows suit.

Kibou stops the loudspeaker broadcast. "I hope they heard me… Don't go anywhere okay? I'll be right there!" he then looks at the control panel again and finds a button with a label on it "Emergency Release: press only in case of emergencies that require all contained creatures be removed from the facility."

"This better open up all those… things that are holding them in!" he balls his paw into a fist and slams it down on the button. The moment he does, the whole containment hall is filled with the sound of an alarm blaring as loud as it possibly can, along with red lights flashing all over the place. The containment hall main doors open and all of the cell doors open as well.

The entire hall goes silent, save for the sound of the alarm blaring. Everyone looks around for a second before a mad house is unleashed. All at once, every human and Pokemon that was locked up makes a break for it and attempts to run down the hall and escape. This creates a massive crowd that rushes towards the two unlucky guards that are standing at the end. They try to intimidate the crowd by pointing their capture gauntlets at them but nobody bats an eye and instead of stopping anyone, they simply get trampled over.

Plush and Emma play it smart, and instead of running with the crowd, they wait in their cell for Kibou. He's their ticket out of the facility and the only way they can get home is through him. Emma holds Plush closely. "We're gonna wait. Kibou's the only one that can get us out of here in one piece."

"What and wait for those two to close the door again?" he says, questioning why she'd do that when they both have a chance to make a break for it without any issues.

"Because if we run with the group, they'll be chasing us as well. Nobody's gonna be here and this is the last place they'd look for anyone that could possibly escape. We'll be fine, and if they close the door, Kibou will find a way to get through." she says.

"If we die this is on you…" he says with a low tone.

Kibou flies out of the control room to see the end of the hall with the open doors. The containment hall is empty and as he looks to his right to make sure nobody's on the bottom floor, he makes haste to where his friends are. Nobody in sight behind, below, or ahead of him meaning he's got the chance and time he needs to do what he has to do. He quickly flies into the containment hall and Kibou looks around to make sure no guards are there. He doesn't see any and calls out to his friends. "Plush! Emma! Let's get the heck outta here! Come to me now!"

They hear him and run out from the cell they were waiting in. Upon seeing him, both of them take a breath of relief, especially Emma, she didn't want to end up dead with all the others. She runs up to him. "Get us the hell out of here, nobody's watching so let's go!"

"Finally, I thought we were gonna die in this cell…" says Plush.

Kibou shakes his head a couple times. "I wasn't gonna let anything bad happen to either of you, and look! I also helped everyone else who was trapped here!"

Emma cuts into him before he goes off. "That's great and all, but we gotta go! You're able to teleport, right?"

He nods.

Her voice has a bit of panic in it. "Then teleport us home! Now! I don't wanna be found and end up dead!"

"Take us home, take us home, take us all back home!" says Plush in an equally panicked tone.

He smiles and then puts two fingers on his head, then rests his right paw on Emma's shoulder. A few seconds go by before Kibou speaks. "Hang on tight, we might end up landing badly…" Before anyone can say anything, they teleport out of the facility, and just in time too because a whole bunch of PCU members had found out about Kibou breaking in and they arrive just a little too late to try and stop him.

Plush, Emma, and Kibou end up back in Fairview where Emma's house is, but when they come out of teleport, just like he said, they all end up in the sky and fall a short distance onto the ground. Emma ends up dropping Plush due to the impact and he faceplants into the dirt. Kibou on the other hand ends up landing on his butt hard and he makes a whiney noise upon hitting the ground. This is a better alternative to what could've happened instead had they stayed any longer.

Emma rubs her arms as she landed on them. "Oww…. you could've given me more time to prepare myself for that."

Kibou rubs his butt. "Hey… I also landed on my butt and it hurts… I said it wouldn't be a good landing, didn't you hear me?"

Plush pulls his face out of the dirt and shakes it off. "Oww…"

Emma sighs. "For fricks sake… at least we're back home now." she then turns on Kibou. "I wish you didn't leave earlier like I told you not to! Those guys came in literally 10 minutes after you left and we had no chance against the Pokemon they brought in. Some weird, rock-type that knocked Plush out in no time at all. Had you been there to help us, we would've been here cleaning up and probably would've finished cleaning too.

Kibou stands up and puts his paws behind his back. "...I'm sorry… I was in a bad mood and I didn't want to deal with that again…"

"My head…" says Plush as he rubs it with his right paw.

Emma stands up and goes over to him. "You alright? That drop you took wasn't long but still."

"I-I think i'm fine…" he says as he walks over to her.

She picks him up. "At least we're home in one piece now, and good thing too." she looks over towards the direction of Pastoria City. the faint sounds of what sounds like yelling and screaming can be heard. Whatever's happening over there seems to be dangerous and quite possibly deadly. She's glad that they were able to get away from it all before it started getting out of hand. She might not know what exactly is going on, but she knows that whatever is, isn't anything that's good.

Kibou yawns. "Ahh…. I wanna sleep, I'm very tired after doing all of that."

Plush makes a good point. "Are we sure we are safe here?"

Emma's voice lowers in tone and becomes serious. "That's a good point. After seeing what had happened the last few times, I don't think it's a good idea to keep staying here. If the PCU wants you and Kibou, they're gonna keep trying to get us, and that means they'll keep breaking in and coming at us with stronger and stronger robot, mind controlled Pokemon until we face something that we won't be able to stop. Once that happens, we're gonna get caught. I know I said I'm not ready, but not being ready is better than waiting for someone to catch us. I think we should head out to the pier and hop on a boat to Johto, it's better than staying in one of those cells waiting for them to kill us."

"Is Johto doing the same thing?" he asks.

Kibou answer his question. "You forgot already? We said that Johto is safer because the PCU there won't know who we are, and we'll be going to a place that allows us to stay with Emma."

She nods. "Yeah, he's right, Plush. Johto isn't like Sinnoh. They make different decisions on the same things, so if the PCU was granted the ability to do what they just did to the town…" she turns around and allows Plush to see all the damage they caused. "...Then Johto probably didn't allow it."

Plush takes in what he sees, a bunch of homes deserted and a few of them with dying embers from burning away. "I think I got short term memory loss from that rock Pokemon… Anyway… this place is turning to ashes…"

She points this out as well. "That too, we can't stay in this town, it's pretty much turned into a warzone…" she becomes angry. "And it's all because of those stupid, no good, bunch of weirdo fucking bastards that don't understand that none of you little cuties are fucking up anyone here…" she grunts with her last statement.

"Yeah, I only fought in self-defense…" he says, remembering bits and pieces of what happened during the fight, but interestingly, he can't remember what the opponent looked like.

Emma pats him on the head. "You tried your best and that's all that matters. We made it out alive and that also matters too, so if there's one thing we got going for us, it's this good streak of living through everything. If we're gonna keep that streak alive, then we'll have to leave Sinnoh, I don't want to deal with the PCU anymore. I want you to try and get some rest because tomorrow might be very hard on us especially if the PCU is watching boats and stuff, so at least try to rest up so you'll be alert when we go tomorrow, okay?"

"Why can't we just have Kibou teleport us there?" he asks.

Kibou answers this. "Because it's too far!"

"Can Arceus get us there using not a boat?"

He shakes his head. "I was told by her to not go back up to the hall. Last time I went, we got attacked by those bad guys and she doesn't want them to get me."

"Is there _anyone_ who can get us to Johto without using a boat or other public transport?"

Emma shakes her head. "Face it Plush, we have no other choice. Going by car isn't an option as there's no bridge to Johto, going by airplane is extremely risky because they'll search the bags and find you, and going by boat is the least risky choice. It's still risky since we don't know what we're gonna encounter at the pier, but it's the only option we have."

"Alright fine…"

They all head into her house, hoping that during the night, the PCU won't attempt to attack or raid them. The little kid's got guts I tell ya, breaking into a facility by himself with the help of a few others on the outside. He cracks me up, but still, he managed to save his friends and all of those innocent people and Pokemon along the way. This is only just a taste of what I foresee him doing in the near future, and it will only get more and more difficult as he gets closer and closer to fulfilling his destiny.

* * *

**PD: Jail break! Jail break! With Kibou reunited with Plush and Emma, they can now prepare to escape the terror and go to Johto! Lemme know what you thought and I'll seeya in the next chapter!**


	26. We're leaving for Johto!

**We're leaving for Johto!**

The morning sunshine beats down on the house that Plush, Kibou, and Emma live in. This is their last day in Sinnoh and no matter what anyone says, they're dead set on leaving. It's quite a shame too, this morning is a perfectly clear one with no clouds in sight for miles. If the PCU wasn't after them, they just might've been able to enjoy their last hours in the region, but sadly, this is not an option. With the sunlight beating down on the trees and through the blinds of Emma's bedroom window, it lands on her eyes and wakes her from her slumber.

If there's one thing that she doesn't particularly like that much, it's being woken up by blinding sunlight. When she cleaned the house after the PCU wrecked it, she forgot to fix her blinds to block the light out and she's paying the price for it now. She slowly opens her eyes but can't keep them open because the bright light makes her instinctively close them and she puts her right hand up to block it out. She opens her eyes again and looks away to avoid being blinded and sighs to herself. "Guess I forgot to close the blinds last night…"

She hops out of bed and stretches herself out before taking a look at the time on the alarm clock next to her bed on the nightstand. "...9 AM huh? Guess we're gonna have a fun time trying to get out of Sinnoh. We were supposed to wake up before the sun rises, so much for that." she yawns for a few seconds and then wipes the sand from her eyes. She's almost fully awake, something that's rare for most humans upon waking up, regardless, she walks out of her room and quickly takes a peak in Plush's room. She opens the door just a crack to peek inside and she sees him in his bed, sound asleep right now and as much as she doesn't want to disturb her cute, adorable ball of fluff, she has no choice.

She pushes the door open all the way slowly to prevent it from making any noise, lest she scare him awake, then she slowly walks up to his bed and gets down on her knees. With her right hand, she gently nudges him and this stirs him from his sleep. He opens his eyes very slowly, blinking a few times. "Hhnngg… mmhg…. M-mommy…? Is that you…?" his voice cracks a bit and sounds funny since he just woke up.

"Yes, it's me. Don't worry, but today's the day… we're gonna be leaving Sinnoh and escape to Johto."

He lifts his head up a little to look at her. "R-really? It's already time?"

"Yeah, we gotta get ready to go soon. We don't wanna stick around here much longer, otherwise the PCU might attack again. You'll have to get out of bed, and then we can gather our things and hop in the car to leave."

He blinks a few times and then remembers that they planned on leaving the next day, which is now today. He immediately hops out of his bed and stretches himself out, extending both his front and back paws out as far as he can get them, yawning in the process. After a few seconds, he stands on his paws and blinks rapidly a few times to wipe away the feeling of sleep. "That's right… we don't wanna get attacked by those PCU guys again, the last time that happened we almost got caught and I'm NOT gonna deal with that again." his voice sounds annoyed by the fact the PCU was brought up.

Emma stands up. "Well, we gotta wake Kibou up now and then we can get ready to leave."

"Ok, but where is he?"

She scratches her chin. "I'm not sure… but I don't think he would sleep outside considering what happened the last few days. If I were to guess, I'd say either the basement or the living room."

He tilts his head. "Basement? I didn't even know we had one of those…" This gives him an idea. "W-why don't we just hide down there until this all blows over?"

She shakes her head. "We can't… we'd need food and water. How do we get those things if the PCU is looking for us and we're staying down there? Not only that, what if they find us?"

His idea was shot down before it even had a chance. "You're right… I guess we really do have to leave…" His tone is sad. It feels like it was just yesterday when he arrived at the place he would've been calling his "home" and now he has to leave it. He never really got a chance to settle down with Emma and get used to everything in his new home. Not like that matters now, they're gonna be staying in Johto once they leave.

The two walk out of the room and head down the hall towards the staircase. Since Plush still isn't too confident on trying to walk down the stairs by himself, he stops at the top step and with his head, nudges Emma's right leg. She bends down, picks him up, and holds him in her arms and then heads down the stairs carefully. When they reach the bottom, he jumps out of her arms and runs into the living room, hoping to find Kibou and wake him up.

On the couch that's about 8 feet from the TV, Kibou sleeps. When he fell asleep last night, he curled himself up into a ball but now, he's on his back with his feet and arms spread out. His tail is also dangling over the side of the cushion. His peaceful sleep has to sadly end as without him, Plush and Emma can't leave. Plush jumps up onto the couch and looks down at him. He notices that Kibou's mouth is slightly open and seems to widen and tighten with each breath he takes.

"Sorry… but if I have to be woken up, you do too."

He walks over him and sits on his stomach, which instantly wakes him up, but this way of waking him up wasn't the best, and in response, Kibou starts punching and kicking while yelling. "Get off meee! That's not fair, I was sleepingg!"

He manages to knock him off but thankfully, he doesn't get hurt and lands softly on the floor next to the couch. He simply stands up and shakes his fur a little to get rid of any dust that got on him. "You could've hurt me, you're lucky I fell off of you before you hit me."

Kibou sits up, crosses his arms, and puffs his cheeks out a little. "But I was sleeping! You could've woken me up without doing that!"

Plush shrugs with his shoulders. "It got the job done, I woke you up like mommy said we'd have to."

He looks over to Emma who is in the entrance of the living room. She has a bit of a smile on her face but is also slightly worried. "Well, I didn't say you couldn't wake him up like that, but at the same time, he has a point. You could've gotten hit by him and we wouldn't have wanted that, right?"

Plush looks down at the ground. "I-I was just trying to help…"

She picks her tone up a bit to be more cheerful. "Don't worry! Everything's fine and nobody got hurt!" she quickly becomes serious though, almost scary how fast she changes. "But we can't waste anymore time here, we gotta get ready to leave for Johto and prepare for whatever we'll face along the way there."

Kibou hops up off the couch and starts floating in the air. "Oh yeah! We're gonna go travel the world and have some fun!" he clearly has forgotten what the reason for leaving was all about.

"No, Kibou… we're not gonna be having fun traveling the world. We're leaving because we don't wanna get attacked by the PCU again, remember?"

He blinks a couple of times and remembers, his somewhat happy tone being replaced with a slightly disappointed one. "Aww… I was hoping we could have fun on our way there…"

Plush shakes his head, a bit surprised at how he could forget so easily. "Arceus told you that it would be much better to leave! You even said it yourself!"

He vaguely remembers this. "Oh yeah, I did say that."

Emma brings them back to the main topic. "It doesn't matter, I say we're leaving and we gotta get ready to go! The more time we waste here, the chance of being attacked gets higher and higher." she then turns around and heads up the stairs once more to get something.

Kibou yawns for a few seconds and then shakes his fur out a little. "Even if we don't have fun, I'll still get to see the world again just like how I used to."

This interests Plush. "What do you mean? You used to travel the world?"

He nods. "Yes, but not exactly… My parents like to travel and when it was possible, they would take me with them to places all around the world." he looks down at the heart locket. "Although, lately, I haven't gone anywhere and my parents…" he stops himself before he gets upset, the memories that were recently awakened are still somewhat fresh in his mind and he doesn't wanna start crying in front of him again.

"I see, but what about your parents again? You're a mythical Pokemon, I thought they didn't have those…" Kibou doesn't know how to answer his question and simply stays silent. Plush waits for him to answer and after about a minute of silence, he asks again. "Well? Are you gonna answer me?"

He continues to stay silent, luckily for him, Emma comes down from the second floor with two bags, one is a backpack meant for Plush to hide in, and the other is a duffel bag filled with what she thinks she'll need for the trip. "Alright! I'm all set, so if both of you are ready, we can simply get going and head on out."

Plush takes one last look at the living room. "Well, it was nice knowing this place, I guess I'll just have to learn to live in a new home…"

Emma waves off his slightly sad comment. "Oh c'mon! My grandparent's house is bigger than this place and I'm sure you'll adjust quickly. If this eventually stops, we'll come back here, okay?"

He nods but doesn't really want to leave. "..ok…"

Emma turns to Kibou. "What about you, Kibou? Are you ready?"

He nods. "Yeah yeah! I'm ready to travel!"

"Alright, I guess this is it! I know you both are probably upset that we have to leave… but if things weren't like this, I promise we wouldn't be doing this without a really good reason." She looks at Plush. "I know you're especially upset, but this is how things are and there's nothing we can do about it." She turns around to face the door, her tone breaking a bit. "I've had this house for a while… it's a shame I have to leave it… I really wish things weren't the way they are now, but like I said." she turns back and goes to the couch where she places the big duffel bag down. "We have to go, and I think I have a way of getting us through without raising any suspicion."

Plush seems to perk up a little hearing this. "You do?"

Emma nods. "Yep, if you hide in this backpack…" She presents it to him. "I can put you in the duffel bag since it's big enough and you'll be impossible to find unless they do an x-ray check or physically open the bags up."

His ears droop to the side of his head, he doesn't like the idea at all. "It's gonna be dark and hot in there… is there any other way?"

She thinks. "Well… I was thinking about this one, but I don't know if it's a good idea at all. If both of you are spotted, then it might be very difficult to get out alive especially if they control the boats."

He doesn't care. "Whatever, just tell me what the idea is."

"I was thinking that Kibou could carry you using his psychic powers and when I get on the boat, you two can simply fly over and hop in without worry of being seen if they have a bag check. The only problem with this is that Kibou will have to be very careful and not get seen at all while carrying you."

Plush doesn't like the idea that he'll be high in the sky, being carried by an invisible force that he can't see. "I-I don't know… I don't want to feel like I'll fall to my death while being carried…"

Kibou chimes in. "Then I'll carry you in my paws! I'm very strong, don't worry!"

He shakes his head. "No thanks, I'd rather not." he turns to Emma. "Even though it'll be hot and dark, lets try the first idea."

"Alright, but before we go, do you have to go to the bathroom or something? I don't want to put you in the bag and then have you peeing or pooping all over the backpack… it won't be fun to clean up."

He blushes a little, the thought is very embarrassing but luckily, he doesn't have to. "No, I'll be fine."

She shrugs. "Alright, but if that happens, you did it to yourself." she grabs the bags and puts the backpack on her back. "It's time… we'll go in my car and I'll drive to Canalave City, there's a port there that sends boats to and from Johto. I just hope they'll allow us to leave…" she stands up and walks over to where her keys are and grabs them.

Plush walks over to the front door and Kibou floats over to it. Emma unlocks it and opens it for them. They both let her go first just to make sure none of the PCU is out there secretly waiting for them and once the coast is clear, she motions for both of them to come outside. The air is clear and a gentle breeze blows by, making the shortly cut grass wave slightly. The sky is as blue as ever and there's not a single cloud in sight. The morning sun shines brightly from the east and with nothing to block it out, illuminates everything nearby in this area of Sinnoh. The warmth of the sun is felt by all three of them as they make their way to Emma's car. Despite being young, she has a very nice car, a 4 door sedan painted a nice looking orange. Some might think she would have something less, but this is all thanks to her parents.

Kibou likes it and comments on it. "Your car is really cool! Can it go super fast?"

She chuckles. "Ahaha… well, we can't go too fast, otherwise we might get in trouble."

Plush reminds her. "Don't break any laws mommy, we don't need to deal with Police while trying to escape the PCU…"

"I know, Plush, I'm not gonna break laws to get away faster…" she says as she takes the keys and puts it into the lock to open the door to the back seats. He jumps in and takes a seat on the left side while Kibou floats in and sits on the right side of him. She then reaches in and grabs the seat belt, pulling it over Plush and buckling him in. "Safety first!" she says and then closes the door.

Inside, Kibou is looking all over. He's never been in a car before in his entire life since his parents would always teleport or fly him all over the place. He's as curious as a child could be. "Whoaaa! This is soooo cool!"

Plush is confused. "Shouldn't you know what the inside of a car looks like? I though mythical Pokemon knew things most normal Pokemon wouldn't know."

His question is seemingly ignored as Kibou floats around the entire thing, looking at the shifter, the gauges, the steering wheel, everything. He's a bit enamored by it and forgets that he needs to sit down and buckle himself in otherwise he could get hurt if Emma has to come to a stop. Plush knows this and tries to get his attention. "Kibou, c'mon… you have to buckle yourself in otherwise you could get hurt."

He hears him this time. "Okay, but this car is really really cool! I can't wait until we get going!" he floats back to the seat, grabs the seat belt, pulls it over him, and buckles himself in and then adjusts himself in the seat to be more comfy.

Emma opens the door on the drivers side and takes a seat where the steering wheel is. She places the backpack and duffel bag on the seat next to her and places the keys in the ignition to start the car. She places the shifter into reverse and backs the car out of her driveway. Once out, she turns the wheel to straighten the car out and places the shifter into first gear, then begins to drive down the road. They have a long way to go from Fairview to Canalave City since Canalave is all the way on the western side of Sinnoh and Fairview is on the eastern side.

As they drive down the road, Plush asks Emma something. "Hey, I know we just left, but do you know how long it will take for us to get to where we have to go?"

Emma thinks for a few seconds. "Hmm... I'd say maybe an hour or two if traffic is bad."

Upon hearing this, Kibou whines a little. "An hour? Awwwww c'mon…. I don't wanna wait that long to leave!"

Plush turns to him and decides to give him a fitting answer. "You didn't have to come with us, you can just teleport there anyway, right?"

"Well…" he puts his paws behind his back. "Not really… It's a bit too far, I can only teleport to places in a region that I've been to, like the Hall of Origin for example."

He raises an eyebrow at this. "How does that work!? I thought teleportation would allow you to travel the entire world no matter where you are!"

"I can't! At least… not yet."

"Then what's preventing you from doing that? Your psychic powers aren't strong enough?"

"No…"

"Then why can't you teleport to Johto?"

"Because my teleportation only works when I'm in or near the region!"

Plush can't comprehend how that makes any sense, and instead of having this useless discussion, he decides to talk about something else. "Okay fine, whatever. How about the weather today? It's almost too nice considering what happened the last few days…"

Emma agrees. "Yeah, that's right. Today's weather is almost perfect, besides it being a little cold, otherwise we could've gone for a walk or went to the store or something."

"Y-yeah… almost eerie with the PCU running around causing trouble." says Plush with a slightly unnerved tone.

Kibou looks out of the window to his right and presses his head up against the glass. The trees, houses, street signs, and anything nearby whiz past quickly as Emma drives them to Canalave. He watches as every little thing in sight flies past him in a slight blur, reminding him of the times he'd fly over the ocean at high speed back at home, the waves blurring as he flew over the surface as fast as he possibly could. In his mind, he chuckles at this thought but it also reminds him of the fact that he still can't go home to this day. It slightly upsets him but it doesn't really bother him for long.

After driving through various cities and having long stretches of high speed driving on the highway, Plush, Emma, and Kibou arrive at Canalave City. Unlike the other cities in Sinnoh, Canalave was built on the very edge of the region, with drawbridges connecting the eastern and western halves together over a rather large but calm stream of ocean water flowing in-between. Emma drives over one of these bridges and on the other side is a building with a sign next to it that reads: "Canalave-Olivine Cruise! Take a nice cruise to Olivine City in the Johto region!" Emma parks her car in the parking lot nearby.

Plush immediately comments on the sign he saw. "Is this the place?"

Emma nods. "Yep! We're here, although this is where the tricky part comes in…"

He groans, loathing what will come next. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, unless you decide to suck it up and overcome what I think is a fear of heights?"

He weighs his options once more. If he goes along with the original plan, he'll be stuck in a dark and increasingly hot bag until they get on the boat. If he decides to go with the other plan, he'll be flying in the air being held by nothing with a chance to drop to his death. Both of these plans are quite shitty now that he thinks about it, but he's gotta choose one otherwise they'll never get on the boat. He sighs, annoyed that there's no other way. "Fine… I'll go in the bag… but you better let me out the moment you get on…"

She chuckles a couple of times. "Don't worry! I'll make sure to let you out as soon as I do."

Seeing that this is pretty much the end of the line, Kibou unbuckles himself. "Alright! I get to fly for a bit!"

"WAIT!" yells Emma, hoping he doesn't simply teleport away. She manages to catch him right as he was about to do it and he looks at her with two fingers on his head confused as to why she would stop him. She pulls something out of the duffel bag and shows it to him. "Look for this when you see any boat leaving the port." she then presses a button on it and it starts to glow.

"Oooh! Pretty! I'll look for it, don't worry!" he then teleports away.

Plush shakes his head back and forth slowly. "He's so impatient… he could've at least let you tell him the rest of our plan…"

"He knows to look for the glow stick, so if he doesn't show up within 10 minutes of us getting on the boat, then I know he was caught or ended up getting distracted and that's his loss. I don't mean to sound heartless while saying that, but that's the truth."

He nods. "I know… now let's go before someone tries to search the car."

Emma unbuckles herself and then turns around to unbuckle Plush. She then takes the backpack, opens it up as much as she can, and Plush hops in. While it's a bit uncomfortable, it's much better than he thought it would be. Unfortunately for him, Emma has to zip the entire bag up and put him in the duffel bag as to avoid raising suspicion. She leaves the car, locks the doors, and enters the building with her ticket in hand.

The lobby inside isn't anything too special to mention, pretty basic. There's two large couches on either side of the lobby with two tables full of magazines on them nearby. There's also a TV playing a movie channel at a low volume as well. The front desk is built into the wall, preventing anyone from getting access to it without using the staff entrance. The receptionist notices Emma and greets her.

'Hello ma'am, I need to scan your ticket please."

She hands it over to them and they use a special machine to punch it in, then give the ticket back to her. "Alright, you're all set, just one last thing, when you're about to board the boat, your bags will be checked for anything that you shouldn't have, like a Pokemon for example. It's not my choice that they aren't allowed, but that's what the PCU wants… Anyway, have a nice trip!"

Emma nods. "Thanks!" She then heads out through one of the doors in the back leading to the port itself. There's only a few boats there including the one she's gonna be getting on. As she walks towards the boat, she notices there's two men in black standing guard near the little ramp that she has to climb to get on. They have to be the PCU in disguise and sadly, this "disguise" isn't that great.

As she approaches, one of them addresses her. "Excuse me miss, but are you about to board this boat?"

"Yeah, but I was told that my bags would be searched. I guess you guys are gonna be doing that?"

He nods. "Yeah, just a quick pat down of both your body and bags to make sure you don't have anything dangerous."

Her eyes widen slightly. "M-my body? I was told only my bags…" she's a bit nervous, while it probably won't be like what she's thinking, she doesn't trust anything that has "superiority" over the common citizen when it comes to being physically touched.

He starts to walk towards her. "Yeah, just a quick pat down. Hand over your bags and spread your arms apart okay?"

She puffs her cheeks out a little in a pouty way, cursing under her breath, but she complies. They do exactly as they said they would do. The PCU member that she was talking to pats her down while the other one simply feels around the duffel bag. She's nervous as heck but luckily, she isn't showing it. This whole ordeal feels like it takes 5 hours, but they don't find anything suspicious on her body or in her bags. They take a few steps back and motion for her to board the ship, and as she does, they say something to her. "Sorry for being an inconvenience."

She simply waves it off and once she's out of their sight, she runs towards the staircase to the lower level of the ship where the rooms are, allowing her to finally release Plush from his dark and hot containment. The two sit on the bed in the room and they relax for a few moments. They had a pretty close run-in with the PCU and were lucky enough to get by without any problems, even Plush can't believe it worked.

"You know… I thought we were gonna get caught…"

"Yeah, I thought we were…" she claps her hands together once. "Well! We made it here and nothing can stop us now though so you can relax for a bit, I gotta make sure Kibou finds us."

"Okay mommy, but be careful!"

She stands up with the glow stick in hand. "I will, I'll make sure nobody sees me." She then runs out of the room and heads to the back of the boat where she holds the glow stick as high as she can and with it, she waves it around to hopefully attract Kibou's attention. She doesn't have to wait too long thankfully because within a minute, he notices the light and flies towards it. Now that they're all on the boat, they can relax for a bit but their journey is only just beginning…

* * *

**PD: Okay! This chapter was such a low point for me that it took 4 days to write ffs so if it's a bit junky blame the fact that it's one of those chapters that's in-between plot and filler and I kinda suck at filler sooo yeah. Next chapter will be infinitely better though so don't worry! I should also mention this story will probably be updated once a week, possibly twice if I'm able to. Anyway, Seeya in the next chapter!**


	27. Origin Of Bad Relations

**Origin Of Bad Relations**

A long, sparkling, light blue tail with a slightly rounded tip swings back and forth rapidly as its owner holds himself over the railing of the boat, looking out across the azure soaked sea with glistening baby blue eyes. The sun's rays gleam off the surface and make the water sparkle and shine. The sky is reflected on the giant, liquid mirror's surface, showing off the cloudless view above, further exemplifying the oddly perfect day. A fresh breeze gently blows by, carrying a hint of salt with it, a classic scent when over the ocean. All of these combined make the little blue kitten drop his mouth open in a wide smile, captivated by everything he sees. "Wooooow! Look at how pretty the water is!" his tone is high with excitement and carries a secret playfulness to it.

Next to him stands Emma, holding Plush in her arms. She sees how fast Kibou's tail is swinging, knowing well that he would probably wanna dive in and start playing in the water, but if he does that he might lose track of the boat and get lost. "Kibou, I know what you're thinking. The water is very pretty, but you can't play in it. I don't want you getting lost if you decide to swim far from us."

He turns his head to look at her, immediately becoming upset. "Awww, c'mon! I wanted to play in the water…"

Plush puts his paw on his face gently, sighing. "Is playing the only thing you care about? We're not here to play, we're here to escape from those bad guys, remember?"

"I remember… but I wanna do something fun, this whole running away thing is boring!" he seems to blatantly disregard the whole reason as to why they left in the first place.

"_If you were all alone, I bet you'd be caught already at this point_." Plush says under his breath, but Kibou has insanely good hearing and hears him.

"No I wouldn't, I'd be somewhere safe right now."

Plush rolls his eyes at him. "Yeah, whatever you say…"

Kibou climbs up the railing and situates himself in a way that allows him to sit on it, facing Emma. He has a new question, one that's rather quite unexpected from him considering what he was just talking about. "Emma… I have a question."

She looks at him. "What is it?"

He taps his paws together. "Well… it's about what Arceus told me, and a few things I found out on my own… why are humans and Pokemon fighting with each other? You and Plush are getting along quite well and I saw some other humans getting along with some wild Pokemon and I don't understand."

She looks out across the ocean. "You're talking about the war we're currently in, aren't you?" her tone is lower than usual. He nods, ready to hear what she has to say. "It's pointless, there's no real justifiable reason for this war, only just someone's weird, twisted beliefs keeping it going."

"Is it the work of whoever the "president" is?"

She looks at him. "I believe so, but he isn't the one that truly started the sour relations between humans and Pokemon you know, he's doing it for his own reasons."

"Then what did? What made things get to the way they are now?"

She clears her throat. "My grandparents told me a story about the "**100 Year War**" from thousands of years ago. According to their story, Arceus, who was thought to not even exist, came down to our planet one day to stop a giant asteroid from crashing into the surface. Had she not come down to protect us, our world might not be around anymore. Arceus used what we call the "Life Plates" to give her powers beyond our comprehension. With these plates, she used their powers along with hers to completely obliterate the asteroid, turning it into harmless space dust. In the process, she drained herself of all her power and fell to the ground in our world in a harsh, wasteland somewhere in the Sinnoh region, extremely weak and ready to keel over. A man by the name of "Damos" found her and with his help and the help of the nearby wild Pokemon, she was brought back to health with the life plates. Eternally grateful for what he did, Arceus took the Zap, Meadow, Splash, Earth, and Draco plates and turned them into a jewel called the "Jewel of Life". This was used to help create a rich and fertile land for humans and Pokemon to live in which came to be known as "Michina Town". The Jewel of Life was supposed to be returned but someone brainwashed Damos into keeping it for himself and instead of the jewel being returned on the day of a solar eclipse, Arceus was ambushed and betrayed."

He finds this to be such a horrible thing. "How could they do that to Arceus!? She's so nice and caring… she would never hurt anyone and only wants the best for those that live here!"

She shrugs. "I don't know, but according to the story, Arceus managed to escape from the attack and was consumed with rage for being betrayed. Her anger and rage transpired into Pokemon all over the world, and with loyalty and anger for having their creator hurt, they started to attack humans furiously. This is what started the war that lasted 100 years. During those 100 years, Arceus laid wasted to all the early civilized human built towns and cities all over the world, destroying anyone that dared attempt to fight her, including any Pokemon foolish enough to still trust their human counterparts. Both bad and good people and Pokemon were caught in this war, causing tons of pain and suffering the likes of which have never been seen in thousands of years since then. The 100 year war was brought to an end when Arceus managed to recover the jewel from a man named "Marcus". He was the one that brainwashed Damos into keeping the jewel for himself and also set up the ambush that Arceus walked into. The story is a bit vague on this part, but according to what was said, Damos handed the jewel to Marcus thanks to being brainwashed by him. Marcus took the jewel and tried to get as far from Sinnoh as he could but after 100 years, Arceus found him. He faced her unbridled rage and fury, being completely erased from this universe, his walking cane hiding the jewel in a crafty manner being simply blown to bits, revealing the jewel and calming her down in the process."

Plush can't believe what he's hearing. "All of this over some jewel? I'd say Arceus might have some anger issues… what's so special about that jewel anyway?"

Emma turns her attention to him. "The Jewel of Life was not just some jewel, Plush. It was comprised of a few life plates, 18 different plates infused with all the types of every Pokemon to ever exist. Each plate has an immeasurable amount of power and it is also a source of power for Arceus. If too many are lost, she could lose her life force, according to legend but only Damos would know since he was the one that revived her. The jewel of life itself had the power to make any desolate wasteland unfit for life become a perfectly sustainable paradise in the blink of an eye, at least, that's what legends say. It was a gift, but one that needed to be returned and being betrayed would make you angry, right?"

He understands better now. "So wait… you're telling me some little stone had the power to make a desert become full of grass, plants, and food?"

She nods. "You bet, but the jewel of life is long gone and only my ancestors would know if this was true or not."

Kibou asks another question. "What about before all of that bad stuff? Were humans and Pokemon fighting with each other?"

She thinks for a second. "Umm… I don't think so. Looking at the Sinnoh region as a whole and from what our recorded history says, most of the cities and towns were built on the ruins of Arceus' wrath hundreds of years ago and technological advances got them to what they look like today. My grandparents didn't really tell me too much about ancient human-Pokemon relations, but I read a book that said the relations between humans and Pokemon from the "Ancient Era" were more than amicable. They seemed to supply each other with goods and resources, helping one another out whenever possible."

He ponders this, it doesn't make sense. "How can relations between humans and Pokemon be so bad today? What happened in order for those bad, peepee guys or whatever they are to be doing what they're doing?"

She sighs, thinking about it for a moment. "I don't know… we just came out of a big war not too long ago but with everything that's going on, we might as well have never ended it. The **president** might have something to do with it… he's said in the past that Pokemon can be dangerous creatures and are very much capable of killing if they wanted to. He's also said that they're the reason for some bad things in the world."

"But… I just wanna play and have fun! How is that dangerous to anyone?" he whines.

"Because it's partially true, not all Pokemon are as open to human interactions. You see, wild Pokemon still hold the mark of the 100 year war in them due to it being passed down from generation to generation. The first generation that survived the war told their offspring of the horrible event and the next generation would be told and it kept going up to today's current generation of wild Pokemon. You might not notice it because, believe it or not, you're a wild Pokemon too, but if you look around and observe, you may notice wild Pokemon hiding or being very cautious around humans. With the PCU running around doing as they please, it doesn't help the situation at all." She then speaks under her breath. "_I just wish I knew why they were capturing and containing all those Pokemon…_"

Kibou doesn't quite understand the reasons for why people and Pokemon hate each other so much today, but he does understand the reason behind the 100 year war. He can't believe that someone would do such a thing to Arceus, she never did anything bad to them and she even saved them all from being destroyed. He shakes his head rapidly, not believing it at all. "That can't be right! I know Arceus very well, my parents would always take me to the Hall of Origin to see her and she was never mean or angry towards anyone. She's never attacked any of us and she's very nice!"

Plush thinks otherwise. "If those stories are true, then I don't want to see Arceus when she's that mad… I don't wanna be hurt…"

Kibou looks at him. "She's not mean! She's not!" His tone is defensive.

"Okay fine, maybe she didn't hurt you, but what about other people or Pokemon? Ever thought of that?"

"No! She said she'd never want to hurt anyone! She said it to me when I went to see her a few nights ago!"

Sensing a possible little argument, Emma clears her throat loudly and tries to change the subject. "AHEM… I wanna go check out the boat gift shop. Maybe they'll have something there that's worth buying, after all, I don't think we'll be travelling by boat again anytime soon."

Plush thinks this is a great idea. "Maybe they'll have something I can use to keep myself from evolving…"

She looks down at him, curious as to why he wouldn't want to evolve. "But why? Don't you want to evolve?"

His ears drop down to his sides. "It's… well… If I can even evolve, then I'd turn into something that I don't really wanna turn into… at least, for right now…"

She pats him gently on his back. "It's okay, I think I understand. Well, I guess we can only hope they have an **Everstone** otherwise we'll just have to look for it ourselves once this whole thing blows over."

"Y-yeah… I hope they do…" he then speaks under his breath. "_I really don't need to evolve into THAT, I wouldn't hear the end of it from him and I say that because I get the feeling he's as childish as he really is and would do exactly that… hopefully they have an everstone._"

Emma starts to walk away and Kibou tilts his head, curious as to where they're going. "Hey! Where are you going!?"

"We're gonna go quickly check out the gift shop, if they have one. Don't let anyone else see you, okay?" He nods and with that, Emma and Plush head down the stairs nearby to look for a map so they can locate the gift shop, that is, if the boat has one.

While they walk around looking for this map, Emma decides to ask Plush a question. "About what you said… why don't you wanna evolve? I feel like you were hiding the truth from Kibou."

He nods. "Yeah, I don't want him to know that I'd evolve into a Sylveon… which happens because of the love the person taking care of me shows, which means you. There's no doubt about it, I'll definitely evolve into one…"

"But why don't you want that? I saw a Sylveon in the hospital once and they were quite adorable and cute."

His voice becomes quiet and shy. "...Because I'll look girly and if he sees that, he won't stop making fun of me."

"Do you really think Kibou will make fun of you for that? Are you 100% sure that he'll do such a thing?"

"Y-yes! Do you see how he acts? He's all over the place, seems to forget important tasks, and he just gives me a feeling that he'll make fun of me for something like that."

She shrugs. "Okay, well the only way we'll know is if you evolve, but if you don't want to evolve now, that's okay with me. Just know in the future that something could happen and you might evolve by accident."

"That's fine…"

They conveniently end up in front of the boat's gift shop. Emma looks to her right. "Oh, I guess they do have one! That was easy enough to find!"

Plush mumbles under his breath. "_We literally were just walking around…_"

They enter the store and take a look around. Despite the fact that a place like this would seem like a bad idea to bring Plush into, nobody bats an eye at him. The single cashier running the counter gives a friendly smile to them as they enter. The store isn't too big, but for a boat store, it's much bigger than usual. Near the register are some spinning racks with shirts and pants on them, all with designs that have a tropical vibe to them. Past this are a few rows of shelves put together to make small aisles, holding various merchandise like little model versions of the boat, drinking glasses with tropical designs on them, strange looking sunglasses, and many other things. They walk down one of these aisles and all the way at the end, they find a small collection of Pokemon plushies for sale in a large bin. Plush climbs onto her shoulder and immediately points at them. "What the heck? They're selling Pokemon here!?"

Emma kneels down to grab one with her left hand and shows it off to him. The plushie is of a Butterfree and Emma giggles a little. "You're so silly… these aren't real Pokemon, they're stuffed toys! Look!" She holds it up to him so he can see that isn't a real Pokemon.

He pushes his head up against it and the soft, squishiness of the plush makes him purr faintly. "It's soo soft…"

Emma takes another look at the collection and notices that near the back, there's what looks like an Eevee ear and she goes to grab it. As she does, she has to push the others out of the way but she manages to take it out and just as she thought, it was an Eevee plushie. Plush immediately blushes a little when he sees this. "W-what the heck, Emma!"

She giggles again. "What's wrong? You don't want a little companion coming along for the ride that way you don't get lonely if we have to camp outside or something?"

"N-no… I-I mean yes, I-I mean…" he struggles to explain himself but she understands.

"It's okay, I get it… I'll buy it for you, okay? Let's go see if they have an **Everstone** first before we leave."

His face is a bit red, embarrassed that someone could've seen him with it but luckily, nobody else was nearby. "Y-you could've said that you saw it and wanted to know if I wanted it before grabbing it and showing it off in the open…"

She shrugs. "Whatever, don't worry about it too much. Let's go get that Everstone now." She stands up, places the plush under her arm to hold it, and the two walk over to the next aisle. This aisle has plates, forks, and spoons on one side, and decorative paintings, uniquely shaped clocks, and a few strange looking stones on the other. She walks over to them and immediately smiles. "This is it! These stones are useful for evolution, but there's one that prevents it!" She grabs what looks to be a normal, everyday stone one could find on the ground off the shelf with her left hand.

He is completely confused by this. "Isn't that just a normal rock? What's so special about it compared to that clear stone with the yellow star in the center?"

She shows it to him. "This stone is the **Everstone** I was talking about. It looks like a normal stone, but is anything but. If I can find a way to fit this on your body or something, it'll prevent you from evolving. A good thing is that this stone isn't heavy so you won't feel it unless someone took it off and threw it at you, which would hurt a lot." she then shifts her attention to the other stone he mentioned. "That clear stone with the yellow star is a "Shiny Stone", and certain Pokemon evolve when their power releases the latent energy contained within it." She places the stone down for a second to scratch her chin with her left hand. "For example, a Minccino's power can release the latent energy in the stone and make them evolve into a Cinccino."

He understands now. "Oh, I see… but what if I touched that shiny stone? Would I evolve?"

She shakes her head. "The shiny stone doesn't work on all Pokemon, certain powers release the latent energy in these stones and it only happens while they're holding them too. I think the fire, water, ice, grass, and thunder stones can make you evolve, but I thought you said you _didn't_ want that."

He's caught in a bit of a loophole. "W-well… I-I said if I evolved into a Sylveon that would be bad, anything else is fine but I don't want to evolve now for sure."

She grabs the everstone and smiles. "Okay then, you won't evolve. Let's go buy this so we can go back to Kibou… I hope he didn't get spotted by anyone." She walks down the aisle and stops at the cash register where she places the plushie and everstone down so she can pay for it.

The cashier scans the items and as they do this, Emma asks a question. "Excuse me, but do you have something that would allow my little Eevee to wear that Everstone?"

They nod. "Yeah, I can put a small key ring on it and attach it to a collar. Will that work?"

"Yes, that's perfect!"

They take the everstone and with a special machine behind the counter, they insert a key ring into the stone making it possible for Emma to put it on a collar, which the cashier does and includes for free. "Anyway, have that on the house. The total is 4,199 poke please."

She hands over the cash and as she does, someone comes onto the ship's intercom system. "Attention all passengers, we will be arriving in Olivine City in about 30 minutes! The water's clear and clean, and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the trip!"

Emma takes the collar and puts it around Plush's neck for a perfect fit, fastening it securely so it doesn't fall off. It doesn't constrict his throat or choke him and he's happy about it. "Alright, now I won't evolve randomly until it's the right time!"

Emma grabs the plushie off the counter and the cashier bows. "Have a nice day!"

"You too" she says as she, with Plush on her shoulders, walks out of the gift shop to find Kibou.

They've managed to elude the PCU for now, but when they arrive in Johto, I see them going down a much different path, ohohohooo… and perhaps I'll meet him yet again. When we meet, I'll teach him something that he'll need to use for the upcoming fight...

* * *

**PD: If you looked on my profile, you'll have noticed a small update saying that I lost motivation. Tis is true but I've bounced back and I'm ready to continue writing. In other words, sorry for the 2 week delay with getting this chapter up. There's more to come and this chapter hints at events that will happen in another story that you'll get to read once this one is finished. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll seeya in the next chapter!**


End file.
